Reality twisted 4: All to do with Time
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: the epic conclusion to end the rt series and has many shockers... and the true timeline! *Full title in first chapter and on profile
1. Prologue:A propchey and Villains plans

**A Scoobycool9 Original Fanfiction story (bold=Author notes, songs and disclaimer and reviewer thanks,**_ italics= Thoughts and dreams and flashbacks_

**Inspired by WG'S MIF trilogy (now completed)**

**Dedicated to Tracker78 , Wherever Girl, Anti-twilight Forever and for this last one NarniaCrazyGirl ,Luckycool9 and FF2 for letting me use their OC'S.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own what I do not own. Try to figure that one out.**

**I present Reality Twisted 4: All to do with Time**

**Part 1**

**Prologue**

**James's POV**

I drifted to sleep and had a dream. It was one of my strange dreams.

_I was standing on a cloud in front of the gates to Heaven. Standing in front of me, was God in his father form._

"_Follow me, my child, we have much to discuss," He said._

"_Am I dead?" I asked._

"_No, but I have something important to tell you, a prophecy to be exact," God replied._

"_A prophecy, but wasn't one already finished, my Father?" I asked._

"_The timeline has been altered and this mean many fates and destinies have already been changed. Nothing is ever set in stone. This world is continually going on, stupid and brutal as it, it will continue turning and spinning and all it brutality continues, all of these deaths continue and eventually it will stop, but time does not. Time does not," God said._

"_What does this have to do with anything?" I asked._

"_This happened a long time ago, long before one of my angels became Satan, before your universe was even created, before the Big Bang, before it all. It didn't even happen on this planet," God said._

"_What happened so long ago that changed everything?" I asked, curious._

"_Before your universe, both cartoon and otherwise came to be, there was another universe where everything was just like the Garden of the Eden, peaceful and calm. Days did not go by, people did not age, and children were made but not born. Then that all changed, Time had come," He said._

"_What do you mean Time came? Time isn't a physical being. It cannot move or breathe," I said._

"_Time was never created. It always existed but it did have a physical form at one time. His name was Time Lord; he had a son named Time Warp. He was a deadly force," He said._

"_How could Time be deadly?" I asked._

"_Do you know the saying , Time is on your side?" God asked._

"_Yes, that's means he is working for you," I said._

"_Time was changed by the other side, Darkness, Evil, the Void, Chaos and destruction, whatever you prefer to call it," God replied._

"_How does a prophecy fit into all of this?" I asked._

"_Time Lord was released from the prison that he was held in by his son. He has the power over Time and Space and sometimes even Realities. His power is not invincible, he can be defeated and killed before he destroys all the worlds and recreate them just to destroy them," God replied._

"_How do I play a role in all of this?" I asked._

_God glanced away, "Time Lord was defeated in the past, in the medieval times, he was destroyed by his only friend, James Hunter. James sacrificed everything for his friends and his religion and his girlfriend Lucy. He died after he sealed away Time Lord. He did have one son before he die though, his son was named Chase Hunter the first."_

"_He sealed away his brother and he died. He was defeated by Time Lord and I am him, aren't I?" I asked._

"_There are little coincidences in this world, he is your ancestor and he carried the exact same resemblance and name as you. He was best friends with the old Scooby, before he was killed by Time Lord. He also had three younger brothers and a twin brother. Their names were also Daniel, Alex, Aaron and Thomas," God said._

"_He had a friend named Alexia who loved one of his best friends and he was a fire wielder, too, I guess," I said._

"_Yes, he was, he was trained by a fire master named Pyro, but it was his first set of powers to defeat him," God replied._

"_So I am destined to save the world and my friends," I said._

"_You are more powerful than you have ever known, finding the strength. You and Shaun are alike in this way, even if you are different people, you share a common belief to protect your friends. It is a good thing too; there is more to this story. There is a much larger picture to paint. Darkness will transcend, the Void will and so will the end of the worlds, but never give up on your faith and Hope," God said._

"_I will, God, I will. I promise that I will fight for what I will believe," I said._

"_Beware of the Dark man, there is more to him than it seems," God replied. I turned to awake, but I heard God mumble one last warning "People are going to die and there is nothing he can do about it, just be you and don't be anyone else. You greatest strength is to be who you are and not what someone wants you to be. The end is near and the fates of all dimensions, James Hunter, Wayward of Light, the fate of all universes are in your hands, but there is no pressure," He said._

I awoke in a jolt and looked at my wrist watch. It read: 1:00 AM. There would be a few more hours, before anyone would wake, but Luna was awake.

"Hey Luna, you couldn't sleep either," I said.

"I haven't had much sleep in a while. I kind of forgot how to sleep after a villain trying to take over our worlds," Luna said.

"I just had a dream, or was it an encounter with another prophecy that is even more dangerous then all of your prophecies," I said.

"What is it about this time?" Luna asked.

I sighed, "Apparently the fate of dimensions are in my hands. I have to stop all of Time Lord's goons and then stop him and probably beware of Dark Matter," I replied.

Luna shrugged, "So just your typical impending doom?" She said.

"Pretty much, but the bonus is that if I beat him, I will die," I said.

"So in any sense, you are screwed, but how can you die if you are the Master of Death?" Luna asked.

"I have a feeling that there is probably a loophole, even to that. I am going back to bed. So see you in the morning," I said. I drifted back to sleep.

0o0o0o0o00o

**Time Lord's POV**

The idiots it takes to work with sometimes to make sure, that the end of the world would happen for them can be irksome . I was after a much bigger goal, the end of all universes, then there recreation and then destruction and then repeat the cycle for the next 2000 years, let people believe there was peace and Hope and then crush them. It worked for the past few millennia's, there was no one left to stop me. My friend could stop me, but he died. He may have descendants, but none could match his strength. There was one though that I feared, It was James Hunter, the Hero of Light. He seemed a little too much like my brother, but the end would come and all would die.

00o0o0o0o0o

**Dark Matter's POV**

I had my own agenda, I'll let that clock believe that I work for him but he didn't have a thing on me. I was the Void's child along with my now dead sister, revenge would be so bitter sweet on that Kiff child, but I can wait for that. I would make sure all universes ended and all that was left was a would-be universe. A universe full of nothing at all, just absolute nothingness, Darkness ruling everything.

0O0O0O0O

**MindMaster's POV**

It was time to play with the remaining heroes. I had a plan. The more I played with their mind.. It was time to set the stage up for the hero's last stand.

0o0o0o0o

**Rift's POV**

I had just devised an escape plan for some of us trapped here. They had separated us into two people per cell. I was in the cell with NovaStormThunder.

"So you think you can make a rift to get out of this?" NovaStormThunder asked.

"I will, but I have a feeling we have to find some more people. I have a place where I found two lost souls. Let's get going," I said. I created a rift and found the two lost souls.

0O0O0O0O

**AN: Just review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The return of an old friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own what belongs to others.**

**Chapter 1**

**Mystery Person's POV**

My job was to watch over him and so far, I had failed twice. How come I am so easily distracted? My name is Jason, if you care to know. I was watching from off in the distance, after his encounter with God. I am a Guardian angel of the Wayward of Light. Vague happens to be my specialty. Let's start over again, my name is Jason and I am James Hunter's Guardian angel. I can be invisible, so no one can see me, but for now I am visible. I am about six feet tall, black hair, brown eyes, a handsome face and I could be described as hot, I guess since I am super muscular being a guardian angel and all. I have to save him from the knives and I failed and I failed to save him from his first death which no one knows of. Guardian Angels tend to be the same gender of their charges, but are rarely as close to their charges as I was. I was his best friend, until I was killed by Dark Matter, he also killed James's first guardian angel. I have the stealth of a…..oof, sorry, I just tripped. I am incredibly clumsy and I think I was just noticed. I have to stop, they noticed me.

O0o0o0oo0o0

**James's POV**

I noticed a kid who just tripped outside. I was just about to get a future vision, but someone just had to trip. What sort of klutz, trips over a bush after midnight?

"rhat ras rhat?" Scooby asked.

"It looks like some sort of angel, maybe it someone's Guardian angel," Scrappy said.

"But who would have such a clumsy guardian angel?" I asked. " He is male, so that eliminates all the dogs, Lily, Luna, Pyro's dragon, Liz and Nessie and Kiff. He also can't be Pyro's or either of my kid brother's; Dream Caster is excellent in stealth and so is Antonio "Raven."

"So that narrows the list down to you," Daniel said.

"Wow, that was a short list," I said.

"Or your determining skills have gotten better. You can be clumsy when you are nervous," Alex muttered.

"I am not clumsy," I said. I accidently knocked down two glass vases.

"rand rhat rou rould rall rhat?" Scooby said.

I "I am more accident prone, then I am clumsy," I said.

"Like the time you accidently broke five vases in a row, by leaning on a shelf," Lily said

"Or when you accidently turned Shaggy into a girl," Scrappy said.

"ror rccidently rent ranica rand ray rane, rucky, ratasha rand rpiderman ro raris rinstead rof rhe rool," Scooby said.

"Or you accidently broke my new HD TV," Dream Caster said.

"What about the time you accidently broke my Xbox?" Antonio "Raven" asked.

"How about when you accidently found the trap doors in Finneas's castle?" Luna asked.

"That was an actual accident," I replied.

The kid came too, "Damn it, you can see me, can't you?" he asked.

"No, you're completely invisible," Liz sarcastically replied. The expression on the kid's face when Liz replied to him, was priceless. The weird thing was that I felt I knew him, he was oddly familiar.

"Doesn't he look like?" Daniel started to asked.

"Shh! I am trying to remember who he reminds of," I said.

Alex slapped his forehead. "We might be here, until next Tuesday," Alex said.

"Is he that thickheaded, when he forgets something?" Pyro asked.

"Even more thick headed than, Wherever Boy," Nessie said.

"Hey," Kiff said. He blasted Nessie with his laser fists.

"Do you want a cup of coffee? This may take a while," Liz said.

_One long thinking session later….. (It was actually five hours) _

"My name is Jason, ring any bells?" the kid asked

"You were my best friend who was killed and now you are my guardian angel," I replied. I promptly fainted.

**AN: Due to the lateness of this chapter it is short…. Review. Yes, Jason is an OC.**


	3. Chapter 2: Realm of Darkness

**Disclaimer: The author does not own what he does not own.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rift's POV**

_Location: Realm of Darkness._

"How much longer till we find the two souls who can help us?" NovaStormThunder asked.

"I don't know, I only know their location is somewhere in this realm," I said.

"Isn't this the realm that Aqua was held in?" NovaStormThunder asked.

"She is still here. She has been here for a while. She sacrificed her life for her friends," I said.

"Should we worry about the heartless in this world?" NovaStormThunder asked.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know," he replied.

"There are absolutely no heartless in this world," I replied.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Marluxia said.

"Marluxia? How did you get here?" I asked.

"Well, I was destroyed, so I have to go somewhere. I just don't fade out of existence," he replied.

Looks like we got company," NovaStormThunder said. Xemnas rode in on a new heartless. It was black and had wings.

"When did those come into play?" I asked.

"Sadly, you are not a keyblade master, your mother is, but you are not," Marluxia said.

"So, destroying you should be easy," Xemnas said.

"Don't bet on it," I replied.

"I can fight too, keyblades aren't the only way to destroy heartless," NovaStormThunder said.

"I even brought some Darksides, about five of them," Marluxia said.

"Now those can only be destroyed by keyblades," I said.

"Have fun, we won't be seeing you anytime soon and thanks for the portal," Xemnas said. They vanished into it.

"Well, we could do one of two things, we could either run or fight them," I said.

"Running seems like a nice option," he said.

"If we run though, then they will find a way into the physical world and we will have even more chaos to deal with," I said.

NovaStormThunder groaned, "I hate it when you are right, how can we stop the Darksides though?" He asked.

"That is a good question, that I do not have the answer too," I replied.

"So, we're basically screwed," NovaStormThunder said.

"Well, no, we could. Yeah, we're screwed," I said.

"Too bad, there isn't a musical way to defeat them," he said.

"NovaStormThunder, you are a genius," I said.

"I know I am, but what are you talking about?" He asked.

"We sing an enlightening song to enlighten the darkness. To destroy the heartless who are composed entirely of darkness. What does Darkness lose to?" I said.

"Darkness can be snuffed out by the tiniest light, but we might do could change this realm into a realm of light," he said.

"And we can find the two lost souls and we can leave," I said.

"We can also save Aqua," I said.

"I like the way you think," I replied.

Rift: **Standing alone in the darkness,**

**I remember my light,**

**My God, my hope, my beliefs,**

**I remember the light.**

NovaStormThunder: ** The darkness snuffed out my hope,**

**But then I remember your light,**

**The light that got me through the day without you.**

The heartless started to dwindle, but the new flying ones and the Darksides shrugged their shoulders and wings.

Rift: **I saw your light,**

**The way your love lighted the way for me,**

**Your smile brightened my day,**

**The sun revolved around you,**

**The light shined down from the heavens and protected us.**

NovaStormThunder: ** Your smile showed the way.**

**It lighted the path to enlightenment and it brightened the room.**

The Flying heartless was still standing and nothing was happening.

"I would guess the world is screwed," I said.

"Well, we don't have anything in our lives that can really make us believe what we are singing about," NovaStormThunder said.

"I used to have someone, before she was killed by Darkness. I loved her to death. I knew that James was more of an adoptive father, than he would ever admit. She was my best friend. Her name was Allison or Ally Hunter. She was his daughter, his only daughter and Lucky's younger sister. She was the most beautiful girl in the world," I said.

"I didn't know," NovaStormThunder said.

"No one knows, I take after my biological father when it comes to being indifferent, he is an assassin after all," I replied.

"You can grieve for yourself later. We have a world to save, two lost souls to find. Maybe one of them is her," the little dragon said.

"I don't know. It seems that the future is destined to be death and destruction. Everyone is kidnapped except a couple of people. Who are we to stand against villains?" I said.

"We are heroes. We are the people that the world needs to survive, we can beat anything," a voice from behind me said.

"Aqua?" the little dragon asked.

"Yeah, I think I can help with the Darksides. Kid, don't beat yourself up about not being able to save the one you loved. I may have sacrificed myself for my love, but he still exists in my heart," Aqua said.

"Let's get rid of some villains," I said.

"That's the spirit," Aqua said.

I grinned, "We have to find a way to get rid of the bug heartless," I said.

"They seem to be immune to our song, though," NovaStormThunder said.

"How about, if we combine our powers? You can blow things up with your fire-ice and electric combination and I can make dimensional rifts, so the two together would make a deadly combination," I said. We used the combination and the bug heartless was destroyed.

"These Darksides are tough. Do you have a keyblade of any sort?" Aqua asked.

"I can't summon a keyblade, my friend could, but I can't," I replied.

"Go and find those lost souls. I can fend off these things all day," Aqua said. We departed from her and found the other lost soul. She was someone who had used to know me.

"Did you miss me, Tonio?" Ally asked.

"Well, this was unexpected. We have to go and save Aqua now, don't we?" I asked

"No, we just leave her to die. I know the way," Ally sarcastically replied. Aqua was cornered by the Darksides. Ally summoned her keyblade and blasted them. They fell.

"Hey, Tonio, are you going to stand there all day or make a portal back to our world?" She asked. I opened the portal and all four of us stepped through it, leaving the Realm of Darkness.

**AN: Our first original song was called "She is my Light." Allison "Ally" Hunter is James and Lucy's future daughter. Tonio is a nickname Ally calls Rift. The bug heartless are original heartless. So I will leave you with these four questions. How will Marluxia and Xemnas change up the game? Who is Rift's Biological father? Will Ventus and Terra make an appearance? Did anyone catch the references to my other fanfics in the last two chapters? (Hint: This chapter has a thing that appeared in my Christmas fanfic) Review!**


	4. Chapter 3:Secrets and Escapes

**Reviewer Thanks**

**WG and Sirius: Oh it is okay, I got to sleep, and I had a feeling you liked Aqua, well she is…never mind, I knew and don't worry someone will**

**Disclaimer: I am too stubborn to say this.**

**Chapter 3**

**Jason's POV**

_Location: Toon Brooklyn_

Only my best friend could forget about me, and then faint when he does remember me. "Is this a common thing for him to do, it's been a while?" I asked.

"Yep, it is, he faints whenever he gets shocking news. It is his coping mechanism," Lily replied.

"He needs to find a better one in my opinion, it reminds of someone else's," Scrappy said.

"rhy rare rour rooking rat re?" Scooby asked.

"No reason, Uncle Scooby," Scrappy replied.

"Anyone got any ideas to waking him up?" Pyro asked.

"I got a bucket of ice," Daniel said.

"I got a fire pit," Alex said.

"Are you trying to wake him up or kill him?" I asked.

Alex shrugged, "He is my brother," he said.

"If he dies, then what will happen to the world?" Luna asked.

"We'll come across that bridge when we get there," Alex replied.

"I have an idea; it worked when he was younger," I said.

"What was it?" Liz asked.

"You will see, Liz," I replied.

"How do you know my name?" Liz asked.

I grinned, "I am an angel, so I know everyone's name," I said.

"Ri rhink rhat rakes rense," Scooby Junior said.

"So can you tell me when she dies?" Kiff asked.

"Hey, I can hear that, Wherever Boy," Nessie said.

_Good thing, they don't know about Alternates realities where they have kids, I might be dead, _I thought.

"So what is this method to get him up?" Luna asked. I place mac and cheese under his nose. He jumped up.

"Where is it? Where is the mac and cheese?" He asked.

"Aww, I was hoping I get to use my ice," Daniel said.

"Are you done fainting? I have a question for you," I said.

"What is your question?" James asked.

"How are my brother and Sarah?" I asked.

"Who is Sarah?" Luna asked.

"Alexia is the name of Sarah's sister, she is fusioned with her sister. Her sister name is Alexia and her name is Sarah. They are part of the triplets," James replied.

"Twiggy and Cassandra had triplets?" Liz asked, genuinely shocked.

"Yep, except two of their daughters were fusioned together while still inside the womb," James replied.

"So I have three cousins?" Kiff asked.

" Yes, that is true," Alex said.

"How do you know this about Twiggy's children?" Kiff asked.

"They are all from somewhere," James replied.

"Yeah, too short things up, they are also from the future, I thought we covered this already," I said.

"So what exactly is the plan to save our friends?" Luna asked.

"That I can answer. Oh yeah, Jason, your brother is fine and we are not in the same body anymore," James replied.

"So what exactly is your plan?" I asked.

"Well, we start off with MindMaster and free whoever he has captured. We find Dark Matter and defeat him, and then take care of Time Lord and his son," James said.

"Well, let's get started," I said.

"We might have a problem doing that," Antonio " Raven" said.

"We got an army of vampires and zombies," Dream Caster said.

"Well, then I believe it is time for some good old fashion gore," James said.

00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Third person POV**

_Location: Time Lord's castle_

"You won't get away with this, clock master," Twiggy said.

"Now who is the one chained against a wall in a cell? Right, you and the Elder Fangsworth werewolf child," Time lord said.

"Well, we won't be here forever, our friends will rescue us," Fangs said.

"Do you mean your precious heroes? They are preoccupied with my army of supernatural. I can promise you two, one thing, a lot of people are going to die," Time Lord said.

"Thanks for reassuring me. I didn't know," Twiggy said.

"That is only true if you actually kill someone and no one is dead, " Fangs said.

Time Lord laughed, "I do love your ignorance. You have no clue what I am planning," he said.

"And cue the plan reveal," Twiggy said.

Time Lord laughed. "You don't think, I'm that stupid," he said.

"We hope you were that dumb," Fangs muttered.

"Well, this is less dramatic now, this wall is getting old," Twiggy said.

"I dare you to break it and things will get interesting," Time Lord said.

"I have a bad feeling about that idea," Fangs said. Twiggy banged his hand against the wall and it fell and both of their handcuffs slid free.

"That was too easy. Why would he make it that easy?" Twiggy asked.

"Not even Finneas made it that easy," Fangs said.

"Where did he go? People don't just vanish," Twiggy muttered.

"I don't like this one; it smells like a trap, a very bad trap," Fangs said.

"I can take anything he can throw at us. I mastered my werewolf form a long time ago and it would be easier, if I knew where he was," Twiggy said.

"Well, we aren't going to get anywhere fast," Fangs said/

"You don't think he has the power to separate people's werewolf halves from their human half," Twiggy said.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least bit," Fangs muttered.

"I better use my werewolf senses to see where he is," Twiggy said.

"I think I found him," Fangs said.

"Don't tell me, he's behind me," Twiggy said.

"Well, I won't tell you then," Fangs said.

"Guess who?" Time Lord asked Twiggy.

"Is it Santa Claus?" Twiggy asked.

"You can't be that dumb," the villain muttered.

Twiggy hit him on the head, "No, it's called sarcasm," he said.

"Well, then I suppose you won't mind me doing this," Time Lord said. He aimed a spell and it separated Twiggy and Fang's werewolf halves.

"Great, I knew he was up to something," Twiggy said.

"Teleportation act activated, Nightclaw and Fangface," Time Lord said. Time Lord vanished with the two werewolf halves.

"So, now what's our plan?" Fangs asked.

"This," Twiggy replied. Twiggy used teleportation and they teleported out of the castle.

**AN: All who hate Time Lord say I. No song this chapter either…. Also the break the wall idea came from a story of Wherever Girl's fairytales. Hmmmmm well in the next chapter Rift and co. will be our feature characters. Of the four people in last chapter, who do you want to be the narrator? Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Stand and Fight

**Reviewer thanks**

**Luna: I had a feeling you would. I am good at that. I knew it was familiar.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's, good and evil.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rift's POV**

_Location__**: **__unknown_

"What exactly is your plan, Tonio?" Ally asked.

"Please stop me calling Tonio; it annoys me to no end. I do have a plan. We find Xemnas and Marluxia and send them back into the Realm of Darkness," I said.

"Are you two dating or something?" NovaStormThunder asked.

"We are only friends, just friends," I replied.

"I was only friends with Ventus and Terra for a while. I grew to love to them," Aqua said.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Him and me? The likelihood of that are the odds that Time Lord isn't a main threat here. We are only friends, just like his mom and my dad," Ally said.

"Then who was the girl he was singing about? It certainly wasn't air," NovaStormThunder muttered.

I_ don't like her, right? She is my best friend and she is nothing more and nothing less. I wonder who my real father is. There is nothing between us, we just grew up together. I can't even convince myself that I don't like her. Maybe I do like her, _I thought.

"Are you okay, Tonio?" Ally asked.

"I am fine, Allison," I replied.

Ally glared, "You know how much I detest my real name, you can be so stubborn," she said.

"This is coming from the girl who nearly got herself killed in a battle with an army of Darksides," I replied.

"I did it for you, you idiot. I knew you couldn't summon a keyblade and you were weak from your own ego," Ally replied.

"I could have beaten those Darksides; I weakened Time Lord for a while," I said.

"You only stalled him, you arrogant self-absorbed jerk," Ally said.

"This is coming from the girl who defied her parents and came back to save our future. We could have beaten him in the future," I said.

"We couldn't, he was the next Master of Death, and he stole the items from my father who had become Death due to the second Death's death. There was no winning," she said.

"I guess you are right, we probably couldn't beat him. He had Chase, MindMaster, Dark Matter, Misfortune, The King Pin, the Betrayer, and his son," I said.

"Our simple existence here changed Chase to good, changed the King Pin and the Betrayer," she replied.

"I am sorry for letting my ego get out of hand," I replied.

"I can always calm your anger; it is a secret talent of mine. I learned it from the best," Ally said.

"Your dad was really good at that. It feels almost like home here now, a much better home than the one I knew," I said.

"So we can move forward, then?" Aqua asked.

NovaStormThunder begged, "Please, I can only handle so much romance," he said.

"Let's figure out where we are," I said.

"Maybe we can even find Xemnas and Marluxia," Ally said.

"I highly doubt that will happen," Aqua said, as Xemnas and Marluxia appeared.

"We have so many play toys now," Xemnas said.

"More like heroes to destroy," Marluxia said.

"Get the hell out of our way," I said.

"The point of blocking someone is to get into their way," Marluxia said.

"Okay, if you want to play, let's play," Ally said.

"Wow, the portal kid wants to fight back," Xemnas said.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"The portal kid," Marluxia said.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Ally said.

"What's he gonna do? Run and tell his mommy," Marluxia said.

I "Go to the next room with NovaStormThunder. We'll hand these little whelps," I said to Aqua.

"Okay, Rift and Ally. I have faith in you," Aqua said.

"Send them into next Tuesday," NovaStormThunder said.

"It will be my pleasure," I said. They went into the next room.

"Ready to die?" Marluxia asked.

"I was about to ask you, the same question," I said.

"Tonio, let send these two homes crying for their mothers," Ally said.

"We won't be fighting with keyblades, though," Xemnas said.

"We got much better weapons," Marluxia said. They pulled out guns from their pockets.

"Wow, this is the scene that goes so well in the movies," I sarcastically said.

"Let show these Kingdom Hearts bosses, their end," Ally said.

"Yes, that way," I said.

"I knew there was a reason you were my best friend," Ally said.

"This tale is gonna end the one good way, with your deaths," Marluxia said.

"Let's stop talking and start fighting," I said. I handed Ally ear plugs, to ignore their taunts.

"Good thinking, Tonio," Ally said.

Rift: **All around is an enclosed space,**

**The place where I should fall and die,**

**But I stand and fight.**

Ally dodged a bullet and sent fire Marluxia way. His gun was knocked out of his hand. He summoned his scythe and started using it on Ally. I blasted a beam made with my rift power. He sang and he had it on flashcards, so we knew what he was singing, sadly.

Marluxia: Fall little heroes.

This place will be your final resting place.

Fall and die.

Ally stroke a blow and Marluxia vanished. This angered Xemnas who started sending random shots.

Ally: **I will not break,**

**I will stand and fight.**

A bullet hit Ally and I caught her. She was bleeding. "Well, look who died," Xemnas said. My anger rose up and I made a giant rift to which Xemnas fell through.

"Ally, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Tonio, I don't have much life left, keep going," she replied.

"Not without you," I said. I leaned and kissed her. It felt magical. A glow appeared and she was healed.

"I guess we really do love each other. Love is the most powerful magic after all," Ally said.

"Let's see if we can find where Aqua and NovaStormThunder are. We opened the room, but there was nothing there.

"I think we were bait," Ally said.

"We will find them," I replied.

0o0o0o0oo0

**Third Person POV**

When they opened the door, a trap door opened. Aqua and NovaStormThunder fell through.

"Ansem," the little dragon said.

"Terra," Aqua said.

**AN: Yep, A cliff hanger. I love them. Here is the new chapter…..more coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 5: A family reunited!

**Reviewer thanks**

**Anti-Twilight Forever: I was wondering where you were…. That is good to hear, Yeah in an alternate future a timeline, nice joke there. Well here comes more.**

**Wherever Girl: Yeah, it is a cool name, since two characters have Antonio as a name (BF and the new OC) I needed a witty nickname for him, besides Rift. That did come off as gay, didn't it? I won't hurt you for stating a fact… it was and you shouldn't cheer for Terra yet, remember how Birth by Sleep ended.**

**Disclaimer: I own my laptop and my OC's, nothing more, nothing less.**

**Chapter 5**

**Chase Hunter's POV**

_Location: Time Lord's Dungeon_

Time Lord couldn't hold me in chains, I am a vampire werewolf. I easily broke my chain, but he bolted the door shut. He was a resourceful villain. He did make a mistake though, he place me in a cell with Sami Rodgers who had my girlfriend Life in her.

_She is my wife though, due to Las Vegas. Remind me to kill you for not mentioning the drunken marriage earlier," _Chris thought.

_Thank your son for that one," _I said.

_He's your son too, _I replied.

Sami finally woke up. "Just great, I'm the damn damsel in distress, that is Daphne's job," she said.

"It could be worse, Sami," I replied.

"Good point, it could be worse. There must be a way out. What about your portal power, Chase?" Sami asked

"It only works, if I have a clear image or idea where we are going. It could portal us into a wall or the ocean from here. I can't swim," I said.

"What about the door?" Sami asked.

"It is made of steel. I am not the Hulk. I can't break that," I said.

"You can't, but maybe I can," she said.

"I highly doubt that you can, as you," I said.

"I meant as Life, genius," Sami said.

"Sure, we can do that," I said. She transformed into my girlfriend, Life who she recently fusioned with.

"Stand back, dear. I don't want to break you," Life said.

I laughed, "I am stone hard, it is kind of hard to break me, but I'll get out of your way," I said.

"Stop being such a wise guy. Let's get out of here," Life said. She charged at the door and it broke into a million fragments.

"That's the way the cookie crumbles," I said.

"Or the door breaks," Life said.

"Well, let's find a way out of this dungeon," I said.

"It doesn't look like there are any other people here. Where could Time Lord have taken them?" Sami asked.

I shrugged, "He must have them somewhere else. He is the Master of Time. I hope that some people can come and rescue them," I said.

"Knowing our son, he already has a plan," Life said.

"I hope that we can rescue the others in time," I said.

"We have to find a way out of this dungeon," Life said. I used my extra-human senses and realized something.

"Life, this isn't a normal dungeon. It's a maze," I said.

"I guess that make it amazing," Life said.

"I believe he have a full scale trap on our hands," I said. A figure appeared. It was Time Lord.

"I love all these fun and games, but this seems too long of a route to go," Time Lord said.

"What do you want, Time Lord?" Life asked.

"To discuss something with your boyfriend, you can join us if you want," Time Lord said.

"What if I say no?" I asked.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. There is no exit to this maze. You know and I know it. There is no winning, the clock is ticking, Chase," Time Lord said.

"I'll talk with you," I said.

"I am not being trapped in the maze of no ends, I'm coming too," Life said. He teleported to the castle's main floor.

"This is the floor where I make new pets, especially super natural ones. I had just some human halves of two werewolves escaped; I can easily separate werewolves half from its human, inborn or bitten," Time Lord said.

"Why would you do that?" Life asked.

"Do you know why werewolves have human halves?" Time Lord asked.

"I don't know, but, I have a feeling you will enlighten us," I said.

"A werewolf has a human half to act as a conscience. Whichever half is more powerful becomes the dominant half. That is why there are some evil werewolves. They have their human brains, but their more beastly side has most control," Time Lord said.

"I don't like where this is going," Life said.

"I have a proposal for your boyfriend," Time Lord said.

"Sorry, I am already married and I don't work that way," I said.

"If you are to join my side, then I can increase your power," Time Lord said.

"No," I replied.

"Well, then, I will have to kill you," Time Lord said. A voice broke through the darkness.

"You will not be hurting my son," a voice said.

"Dad," I said.

"I did not expect this one, but he will die none the less," Time Lord said. My dad appeared from the darkness.

"You will not being hurt my son. You do not threat my family," Lucas Hunter said.

"Looks who came for the show. It's Daddy to the rescue," Time Lord said.

"I am not letting either of my sons to die. I have known pain my whole life and I will not allow it to be inflicted on others. I release thee, powers of darkness," Lucas said. The powers vanished and a figure appeared. It was a spitting image of myself in about 10 years."

"Dad?" Lucas Hunter said.

"What a lovely family reunion. Now it is time to die," Time Lord said.

"No, it is not," Julius said. He shot a blast and Time Lord vanished.

A woman appeared next to my dad. "I am your mom, Sophie Knight," she said.

"I have a feeling I know what is happening," Life said.

"Please do tell me," I said.

"When a person release demonic power, anything done by that power is undone. The power enters a different realm," Life said.

"Olivia?" my grandfather said.

"There seem to be a way out from here. Let's go and find our friends," Life said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Elphaba stared at the Animal she had rescued. It looked content, as the five of them has decided to set up camp for the night.

"Elphaba, are you okay?" Colton asked, concerned for Elphaba's health. She was angry, after rescuing the animal.

"I am fine, is there something troubling you, Colton?" She asked the boy.

"Well, the moon is almost out and then I black out, I don't know what happens then," Colton said.

"This does seem to be a problem," Elphie said.

"Can I come into the tent, before the moon comes out?" Colton asked.

"Sure," Elphaba said, as she made room in the tent that Oz had put up. Colton entered the tent, just as the moon came up, the moonlight missing him by an inch as the tent flap closed.

"Are you okay?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, I am fine, I am going to sleep," Colton said. Elphaba sighed, as she did the same.

**AN: I feel better now. Olivia is Julius (Chase Hunter the first) wife. Review! Next chapter will be the epic fight with the vampire and zombies, bring the weapons.**


	7. Chapter 6: James's secret power

**Reviewer Thanks**

**WG: Well, I guess that's good. I noticed.**

**Disclaimer: zombies+vampires= no time for disclaimer.**

**Chapter 6**

**James's POV **

_Location: Toon Brooklyn_

I had heard about the vampire and zombies, but my mind wondered elsewhere. _Why did he pick zombies and vampires? It makes little sense. Well, we will have to defeat them, _I thought.

"rhere retitng rloser," Scooby said.

"rhis risn't rood," Scooby Junior said.

"That is a definite fact. We have to kill them," I said.

"What exactly, do we have to defeat them with?" Jason asked.

"I have a machete," Luna said.

"How do we approach this?" Dream Caster asked.

"With some good old fashion gore," I replied.

"I knew that there was something missing from this adventure," Kiff said.

"I got a little something on me," Lily said. She pulled out two pistols.

"When, the heck did you get those?" Scrappy asked.

Lily shrugged "A girl needs something to defend herself when she has no magic," she said.

"Well, let's kill some vampires and zombies," I said.

"What weapons will you use?" Antonio " Raven" asked.

"I have a feeling he has a plan," Jason said.

"Let's stop talking and start fighting," Liz said.

"Yeah, talking is not for fight scenes," Nessie said.

"I got a personal burning passion for killing these vampires and zombies," Pyro said.

"I got a plan for these baddies," Phantom said.

"This ice has a use now," Daniel said.

"I can use my fire pit," Alex said.

"I have to get out one more thing," I said. I pulled a Pokéball out of my pocket.

"What exactly of a use will that have?" Liz asked.

"You will see. I choose you, Twiggy," I said. A Torterra came out, it looked hyper for battle.

"So you had a Pokémon this whole time and you didn't use it. Why?" Kiff asked.

"It might be slightly overpowered and aggressive," I said.

"And it usually doesn't listen to him," Jason added.

"Can it talk?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it is a humanoid Pokémon that never became human, strangely. There is a backstory to us, but I'll tell that after. We have zombies and vampires to kill," I said.

"This is taking forever. Let's get some killing done," Jason said.

"We seem to need something else. Like music," Daniel said.

The zombies and vampires charged at us.

James:** There is danger all around us,**

**Zombies and vampires on the verge of attacking,**

**But I will fight and not flight.**

**I will not stray but charge.**

I used a hidden blade in my sleeve to stab seven vampires and fourteen zombies. Jason used his invisibility and killed three zombies and five vampires.

"Do you want to make this a competition?" I asked.

"Like the good movie," Jason said.

"Exactly," I said.

Jason: ** The zombies and vampires attack,**

**But, I am a guardian angel,**

**I slay with my invisible stealth,**

**Kill some of the undead.**

Luna used her machete and killed twenty zombies and eight vampires. I killed twenty more vampires and seventy more vampires. The person who made this army, though had a lot more coming forward. It was almost like an unbreakable wall.

**Luna: The zombies are dying, but for each one dead,**

**The number multiplies,**

**More come from left and right. I do not give up. I fight for my life.**

Twiggy used Earthquake on his own and killed 1000 vampires and 20 zombies. Apparently, zombies can survive an earthquake. That is a good thing to note for future reference. The zombies and vampires were still coming through and they backed all sixteen of us into a corner.

"Well, this looks bad," Luna said.

"No one is dead yet," Liz said.

"This isn't much of a fight left in us. What exactly is our plan?" Pyro asked.

"We looked doomed, don't we?" Phantom asked.

"I am not giving up that easily, I have a plan B," I said.

"A plan that will turn the tables for us," Lily said.

"I guess it is worth a shot," Scrappy said.

"Are you thinking of using it?" Jason asked.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked.

"One of my secret two powers," I said.

"rou rave recret rowers?" Scooby asked.

"Yes, Scooby, I have secret powers. I don't use them much, since they are dangerous. They can easily beat villains and I don't like the idea of people knowing about them," I said.

"Are you going to show us?" Daniel said.

"If it helps us, I am all for it," Alex said.

"Everyone grab on to me, unless you want to be affected," I said. They grabbed my shirt.

"So what is it, exactly?" Luna said.

I answered by performing it, "Freeze time," I said. Everything around us stood still , except for the sixteen of us.

"Wait, so time is frozen. How will this help us?" Luna asked.

"Like this," I said. I killed a zombie and it died when it was unfrozen.

"So, it is like open killing," Scrappy said.

"Exactly," I said. We quickly killed the army, in less than five seconds.

"How exactly does time freezing work?" Liz asked.

"Well, for a person in frozen time, they can age, mature and grow. For everyone who is frozen, time doesn't move, they don't age, and they are virtually frozen," I said.

"Why didn't you use this earlier?" Luna asked.

"it is a dangerous power and it does not affect everyone. It will not affect Time Lord, Shaun, since he is the Doctor, it would not have affected Finneas at all, certain vampires who are inborn, children of the person who has this power; it can be simply undone by a touch," I said.

"rhat ris rour rother recret rower?" Scooby asked.

"That my friend is a secret, a dangerous secret. Unfreeze time. It is night. I believe it is a good time to tell you how I met Twiggy, the Pokémon," I said.

**An: This chapter's song is "Fight for my life" Written by me. Next chapter will feature the Pokémon Twiggy's origins and Jason and his twin brother, Alexia and Sarah involvement in it and will be up tonight. REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 7:Codes and captives

**Reviewer thanks**

**WG: Good to hear. I actually am not too fond of the movie but now the song is so catchy so probably yes. If you are righ, I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's.**

**Chapter 7**

**James's POV**

_ At the time, I was five years old. We were still living with Alexander Disney and Jacqueline Mouse, our adoptive parents. I had gone out of the Disney Park to catch my breath. I was waiting for my friends James, Alexia, Sarah and Jason with my brother Aaron. They were late as usual and I was bored. I heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. I was about to wonder towards the bus, when they finally arrived._

"_So what are we doing today, James?" Jason asked._

"_Whatever you want to do, it really doesn't matter to me," I answered._

"_You mean to say my brother doesn't have a hidden agenda," Aaron sarcastically replied._

_Alexia rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Aaron. You can be so heartless," She said._

"_Does anyone else hear that?" Sarah asked._

"_Nope, I didn't hear anything," James Knight said._

"_You wouldn't, you are deaf to most of the world, brother. I heard it, though, Jason said."_

"_It seems to be coming from this bush over here," Jason said._

"_I got this one," James Knight said._

"_Hold on a second, hothead, we don't want to hurt whatever it is," Alexia said._

"_Well, Alexia and I can't go in; we have electric powers that could kill whatever it is," Sarah said._

"_I don't want to burn it," James said._

"_I still can't control my keyblade, so I could harm it," Aaron said._

"_Well, I can and so can Jason," I said._

"_I just remembered, I have to be someplace else," Jason said. I grabbed his collar and I dragged him towards the bush. We saw the creature and it was little._

"_What the heck is that?" Jason asked._

"_It is a Turtwig; It is only a baby, though," I said._

"_So, what should we call it?" Jason asked._

"_It is a male and we should call it Twiggy," I said._

"_That is a unique name and stupid name," Jason said._

"_Yes, it is, but he is special," I said._

"_Momma," Twiggy said towards Jason._

"_Did he just call me a mother?" Jason asked._

"_Dada," Twiggy said towards me._

"_That is right Twiggy; I am going to raise you," I said._

"_Gay couple," I said._

"_Do you have any clue what he means by that?" Jason asked._

"_Beats me," I said._

"Re ralled rou rand rason ray?" Scooby asked.

"Yes, but let's get back to the story," I replied.

"It is gonna get more interesting," Jason said.

"Yeah, let's get back to the story for momma," Twiggy said, as Jason glared at him.

"Sure thing, Twiggy," I said.

_We came back to where our friends were. "What was it?" Sarah asked._

"_It was a baby Turtwig," Jason replied._

"_Wow, it is so cute," James Knight said._

_Alexia rolled her eyes, "it is a little baby. What did you expect it to be?" She asked._

"_This is your Aunt Sarah and Alexia. Here are your Uncle James and Aaron," I said._

"_Family," Twiggy said._

"_That is right; we are your family now. So I am going to need you to do me a favor Twiggy. You have to stay in this ball in the house, so you don't cause a mess," I said._

"_Okay," Twiggy said. I throw the ball at him and it blinked two times and he came out._

"_What's a matter, Twiggy?" I asked._

"_It is too small in there," Twiggy said._

"_Deal, but you have to be good. I will have to train you," I said._

"_Sure," Twiggy said. I went home and my parents accepted him._

_**Three years later,**_

"_Wake up," Twiggy said. I reluctantly woke up and looked at the alarm clock. I read 5:45 AM. _

"_Twiggy, why did you wake me up so early?" I asked._

"_I was hoping for something," Twiggy said._

"_I wonder what you want," I said._

"_My birthday present," Twiggy said._

"_You will have to wait until later. I have a special surprise for you," I said._

"_Sure, I am super excited for my birthday party," Twiggy said._

"_I hope you were because it will be back. Today you are three years old and currently trained to level twenty. I am shocked you haven't evolved yet," I said._

"_Every Pokémon has a trigger pint for their evolution. I haven't found mine," Twiggy said._

"_Maybe, you will find it today," I said._

_**Later that day…**_

"_Wow, look at all these presents. I can't believe they are all for me," Twiggy said._

_A strange man approached us. "Who are you?" I asked._

"_Chase Hunter the third," he said. I got a flashback about him._

"_**Go, fix this timeline. It all starts with him. It all starts with Twiggy the second," Chase Hunter said.**_

"_I just want you to have this," He said. He handed me a newspaper article._

_**HEADLINE: TWIGGY THE SECOND's DEATH!**_

_**By Chris Howard**_

_**How did this happen? It is not known to many people and I have had a small Amount of information. There are many questions on his death, but mostly it is Why it has happened. It seems like that is the foggiest and craziest that it was Kept by many. He has gone by two aliases in his life that not many know and it is Shocking that I still have much to talk about. There are far worse things, not too Properly, but this is important to report. It has a lot to do with the possible close End of the world. It is currently known, that he is not succeeded by any heirs and Each person, he knows while receive a small amount of money which is to be Donated to the charity of their choice. It is currently unknown, what time of the Year. More will come when we know it, about this humanoid turtwig.**_

_**P.S he was killed by a man named Time Lord….he is currently three entities, two human and one humanoid Pokémon.**_

"_Well, that was strange to read. It seemed like an encoded message that was written, but I could be wrong?" I said. I heard a gunshot rang towards me. _

"_No," he said. He evolved into a Grotle and blocked the bullet with a Leaf Storm._

"_Well, this couldn't get much worse," I said. I was dead wrong on that note._

_**Five years later**_

_ Jason and I were walking home from the movies with Twiggy. "So what are the odds she likes me?" Jason asked._

"_Why don't you ask Sarah yourself?" I asked._

"_Since she is your best friend," he replied._

"_Do I look like a matchmaker?" I asked._

"_Don't answer that, he doesn't want the answer," Twiggy said._

"_So are you going to ask her?" I asked._

"_You have to ask Lucy first," Jason said._

"_What part about hate her, did you miss?" I asked._

"_Let's get going. We have to make it back, before we find trouble," Twiggy said._

"_When do we ever find trouble?" I asked._

"_Please don't make me answer that," Twiggy said. I heard a gunshot and there was Jason lying dead on the floor in a pool of blood. Twiggy had just evolved into his final form before human. After that things start to turn, but we still remain friends, but he began to be reclusive and he still is._

"That is one complex origin," Luna said.

"I still have that newspaper clipping, but I never did figure out what it meant. It said about alias and then nothing," I said.

"Maybe you are looking it in the wrong way. Have you tried to read the first letter of each line?" Pyro said.

"It spells Hawk an then it spells Speedy. It spells Hawk and Speedy. That is the alias name," I said.

"Rhose rames reem ramilair. Rho rote rhis raticle?" Scooby asked.

"Chris Howard. My dad wrote this in code, he wrote this in code," I said.

"Hawk and Speedy? Lily, why does that ring a bell?" Scrappy asked.

"I just realize why those names are so familiar. They were there when Shaggy was a girl. They were the twin brothers," Lily said,

"You said twin brothers? Are they identical?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't see why that matters," Lily said.

"So, how does this help us out?" Kiff said.

"My dad told me Twiggy the second was the key. If we can find a way to bring him back, then that s half the battle," I said.

"Rell rhen, ret's rind rhe rwins," Scooby said.

"I believe that is a good idea. We should sleep for the night," I said.

0O0O0O0O0

"So how do you like your cell, Lucky and Hawk? Are they comfortable?" MindMaster asked.

Lucky spat, "Let us go, you monster," he said.

"Give me my brother back," Hawk said.

"All in due time," MindMaster said.

0o0o0o0o

"Young Speedy and Eon how do you like the new design?" Dark Matter asked.

"You are one sick, uncle," Eon said.

"Well, then you have a wait," MindMaster said.

0o0o0o

**Time Lord's POV**

Misfortune had his own plans and they did not work with my plans. He had become a liability and I hate liabilities, I already had to make sure some werewolves were working for me.

"Time Lord, it is time for your end," Misfortune said. I smiled and I vanished and I killed him. I really had to convert those two stubborn werewolves to my side and get some more enemies for the heroes to deal with. It is kind of funny, but I have no worries. There are two people that can stop me and neither knew how to do it. They were completely clueless, the main reality Time Lord and that Twiggy the second. I really should call him the Master of Death Lord, Wayward of Light, for that what he is. He has no clue what he was in for. It took three times to kill me and that kid has a long way to go. I started to sing.

Time Lord: **All the cards read my favor,**

**There is no losing,**

**I am the puppet master and everyone dances to my tune,**

**My dark and evil tune of disaster,**

**There is no room for the light,**

**It is time for the end of all worlds.**

**It is time for the merge. Three clashes is all it takes,**

**And I already have the perfect bait.**

**When the worlds collide, all that is left is ruins.**

**Ruins that I will build from. **

**I have a plan,**

**A reason and a rhyme,**

**For all of time.**

**It is Time Lord's time and no one can stop it. There is no**

**Stopping it,**

**No beating it,**

**The end is coming, the end is near.**

**There is nothing left for these heroes, there is no hope left.**

**So just give up and die.**

"The time is coming when there is a new world where two worlds exist in chaos and there is no stopping it, so tell the hero I have a message for him. He has until the next blood moon in twenty days and if he doesn't arrive, then I will destroy all worlds," I said to a guard.

I had all the time in the world. That is the one thing that was on my side, but time was running out for our young heroes. They have a small clan and they need an army. The end was coming.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Oz, are you okay?" Finley asked his master.

"Fine, I have to save her, but I am no hero," Oz said.

The Cheshire cat appeared.

"It doesn't take a hero, it takes a wayward to save the day," he said.

"A wayward?" Oz asked, confused as he listened the cat's explanation.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**AN: This chapter's song is The End. The plot just became more complex and so did Chase Hunter. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8: Four one on one matches

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Nin: It was, I am sure Jason and James are glad to hear that. Time Lord knows no boundaries and we will get him in the end.**

**ATF: It might. Let just say he is answering his Pm's. He won't, but we will avenge them.**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch unless of course it is my OC'S, THEN I OWN THEM.**

**Chapter 8**

**Third person POV **

_Location: Still Unknown_

"Looks like I have a fight to pick. I do believe it is time for some one and one," Ansem said.

"Isn't this three on one?" NovaStormThunder asked.

Ansem smiled, "Not when Terra is mind controlled by a villain," he said.

"Terra, is that you?" Aqua asked.

"Yes and I have to destroy you," Terra said.

"Messing with a person's heart and mind is a cruel trick," NovaStormThunder said.

"Everything upstairs is an illusion. A cheap parlor trick. A fake Marluxia and Xemnas, the real ones are truly dead," Ansem said.

"So, we are in more danger than them?" NovaStormThunder asked.

"Exactly true, the strong are upstairs and the weaker link will be killed," Ansem said.

"What did you call me?" NovaStormThunder asked.

"Weak, pathetic, worthless, an insignificant nothing, you are nothing," Ansem said.

"You messed with the wrong dragon and the wrong girl," NovaStormThunder said.

"If I must, I will fight Terra," Aqua said.

Ansem smiled, "This is not going to be a two on two, though," Ansem said. He released a wall which separated the two heroes and the two opponents.

"It is a one on one," NovaStormThunder said.

Ansem smiled, "Exactly, and it is just you and me, now little one," he said.

"Let's dance, then," NovaStormThunder said.

0o0o0o0o

"Terra, can you hear me?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua, save me, he has me under his control. I am his puppet," Terra said.

"Who?" Aqua asked.

"MindMaster," Terra said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ally, does this look familiar?" Rift asked.

"Tonio, it seems like we are walking around in circles," Ally said.

"I thought it was just me," Rift said.

"I think this is a trap," Ally said.

"There must be a way out," Rift said. A trapdoor opened underneath under their feet. They landed on a stone wood floor.

"Where are we?" Ally asked.

MindMaster stepped out of the shadows, "My lair, it is highly trapped and tricky," MindMaster said.

"Great, another crazy," Ally said.

"I did a prison trade with Dark Matter recently. He gets the other brat who could defeat Time Lord and I get his nephew. It is a nice trade. I even got a new apprentice," MindMaster said.

"You didn't, did you?" Rift asked.

"Poor you, I love to stick around, but you have mind controlled friends to face," MindMaster said. Lucky and Eon come out of a padded cell.

"What did you do to my brother?" Ally asked.

I am the puppet master and they dance to my tune. It is called mind control for a reason. There is no winning for you," MindMaster said. He disappeared into the shadows.

"This is not going to be easy," Rift said.

"Can we ever just get a day, where I don't have to physically hurt my family?" Ally asked.

"We are just a magnet for bad luck. I hope Aqua and NovaStormThunder are doing better than us," Rift said.

"That is all we have left to do is to hope and pray and fight," Ally said.

"Let's start the battle before it gets any more worse than it already is," Rift said.

"It can't get much worse," Ally said.

0o0o0o0o

"You stupid little dragon, you cannot defeat a wielder of darkness," Ansem said.

"I definitely can. You know how many things I accidently destroyed?" NovaStormThunder asked.

"But, this is different since it is intentional," Ansem said.

"This isn't going to end well," NovaStormThunder said. He started to sing.

NovaStormThunder:** I always knew that I would be alone,**

**Just a single fight but I do not give up,**

**I do not break.**

**I will not fall.**

Ansem attacked, but NovaStormThunder dodged and sent an attack towards him. He repelled and it hit him and he fell down.

"It looks like it is the end for you, young dragon," Ansem said. He raises his keyblade to kill the dragon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Terra, I don't want to fight you," Aqua said. He attacked his keyblade, but Aqua dodged.

"You will not live," Terra said.

"Terra," Aqua said. She started to sing.

Aqua: **I do not want to break,**

**My heart is shattering.**

**Your mind is not our own.**

**You are being controlled.**

**You will not fall,**

**I will save you.**

**Fight the darkness and repel his control.**

Terra lunged and struck Aqua down. She blocked his near final blow with her keyblade which went flying. He aimed the keyblade at her heart.

"It is your end," he said. He raised the keyblade to finish her.

0o0o0o0o

"We are going to face them one on one, I feel," Ally said. A wall fell which separated Rift and her. She was left with her mind controlled brother.

"Daniel, it is your sister. Fight his control. You can beat him," Ally said.

" Ally? Run, I don't have much control, but I will not let you die," Lucky said. The control shifted back into MindMaster.

"I am going to have hurt you, big bro. Please forgive me," Ally said. She summoned her keyblade.

"You will not survive for long; there is no winning for you," Lucky said. Lucky used his speed and knocked the keyblade out of her hand. Ally started to sing.

Ally: **I will not break.**

**You may be controlled, but you are still my brother.**

**I cannot hurt you.**

**I will not fall.**

**There may be a little left. but I will keep my sanity.**

**I will not break.**

**I will save the day and make sure there is a happy ending.**

Ally was thrown around the room with Lucky's own psychic power. She fell to the floor.

"This is your end. There is nothing left to fight for," Lucky summoned a sword and raised it towards Ally.

0o0o0o0o0o

"If this day could get any worse, please tell me," Rift said.

"It is your time to die," Eon said.

"Doesn't he have a better line?" Rift asked.

"There is no freeing any of them. Everything is falling into place," Eon said.

Rift started to sing.

Rift: ** I will not let you win.**

**I will not fall.**

**I will not break.**

Rift blocked Eon's attack, but a blast hit him and he fell forward.

"This is your end, child," Eon said. A sword was raised and was about to kill Rift.

**AN: This chapter's song is called "I will not break." The next chapter is the final chapter of part 1. Will anyone survive or will these four die? Who is MindMaster's apprentice? Where are Twiggy and Fangs? Where are Chase Hunter and his family? Review but don't flame. Do not flame!**


	10. Chapter 9: Sidney and one villain's end

**Reviewer thanks**

**Wherever Girl: He does, does he? All will be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill….**

**Chapter 9**

**Twiggy's POV**

_Location: unknown_

"Can you warn me, the next time you decide to do that?" Fangs asked.

"Sorry, it was more of a reflex; I am not a big fan of traps and deaths," I said.

"We should add to that list of things you do not like, along with the rest of us," Fangs said.

"Does it feel as quiet in my head, as it is in yours?" I asked.

"It feels different without my werewolf half," Fangs replied.

"We have to rescue them. They are a part of us," I said.

"Besides, the fact that they can develop their own human halves," I said. I turned to reenter the castle and then noticed it was gone.

"What did he purchase Howl's moving castle?" I asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Fangs asked.

"I mean, it disappeared so quickly like the other castle," I said.

"Oh, what is our plan now?" Fangs asked.

"I guess we should go and find the others," I said.

Fangs shrugged, "I guess we should find them," I said.

"Or we could find you," Chase said from behind me. I turned around to see Chase Hunter and Life along with four others.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"The moving castle of the Time Lord, we leave and we wind up here," Chase said.

"Well, this is convenient," Fangs said.

"Who are the four others with you?" I asked.

"My mom, my dad, my grandpa and my grandma," Chase said.

"Well, you have one small family," I said.

"Not if you count my two brothers. Leo and the Golden Warrior," Chase said.

"You never mentioned a Leo before," I said.

"He is my older brother. He vanished, before my brother and I were even born," Chase said.

"Do they have names?" I asked.

The man with the brown eyes spoke first. "Chase Howard, but you can call me Julius Howard. Chase was just the nickname Terra gave me," he said.

A familiar man spoke next. "Lucas Howard or Hunter, whichever one fits for you," he said.

A women with brown hair, purple eyes and was tall spoke next. "I am Sophie Knight at the minute," she said.

The final women with dark brown hair, blue eyes and a small build spoke, "Olivia Howard," she said.

"Well, what is the plan?" Fangs asked.

"Finding the others who weren't captured could help," I said.

"I have a strange feeling," Chase asked. His eyes were blank for a second and he glanced up.

"What's a matter?" Life asked.

"Ally, Rift, Aqua and NovaStormThunder are in danger," he replied.

"So, what are we waiting for?" I asked.

"How about Christmas?" Fangs asked.

I grabbed Fangs, "see you in a flash," I said. I ran towards a castle. This was not going to be easy.

000o0o0o0o0o

_Location: MindMaster's Dungeon_

Aqua was being held by Terra's keyblade. She could not get up, or wield her own keyblade. She waited for the final blow which never came. She noticed a boy with spikey hair who looked like Ventus.

"Ventus?" She asked.

"No, my name is Sora," he replied. Terra's mind control started to fade. He seemed to get back his control.

Terra looked up, "Aqua, what happened?" He asked.

"Let just say, a little mind control goes a long way. You nearly killed me, if Sora hadn't stopped yet," she said.

"I don't remember anything that leads me to here. It is a big mind blank," Terra said.

"We have a keyblade user to defeat that held a dragon hostage," Aqua said.

0o0o0o0o

NovaStormThunder waited for a blow to finish him which never came. A hooded figure had knocked out Ansem and had him pinned where the figure struck him dead.

"Who are you?" NovaStormThunder asked.

"You do not want to get to know me," the figure replied.

"I believe I will be the judge of that," NovaStormThunder said.

"You are one persistent dragon. Has anyone ever told you?" The figure asked.

"That is one fact I know about myself," NovaStormThunder said.

"Why do you care? Nobody cares about me," the figure said.

"They do, if you let them into our heart," NovaStormThunder said.

"I am a freak, do you want to see?" The figure asked.

"I am a dragon who can destroy things with a sneeze, try me," NovaStormThunder said. The figure removed her hood to show a face, which was all red and blue and long blond hair.

"See, now, do you see what I am?" The figure asked.

"The only thing that I see is that you choose to hide yourself. Do you have a name?" NovaStormThunder asked.

"My name is Sidney," the figure replied.

"My name is NovaStormThunder," the dragon replied.

"Well, I guess I can stay around," Sidney said.

"Who did that to you?" NovaStormThunder asked.

"I was cursed by a jealous hot wizard who I wouldn't date. He cursed my face to be ugly until I found true love. When my family saw my face, they abandoned me. They left me for the streets and to die," Sidney said.

"What was your last name?" NovaStormThunder asked.

"I was once a Rose, before my family disowned me," Sidney said.

"Maybe one of my friends could help you. Some of them know how to use magic," NovaStormThunder said.

"This was caused by one of the hidden wizard curses. It can only be cured by true love," Sidney said.

"Is there any specific requirements for this true love?" NovaStormThunder asked.

"He must either be a fire master or a demon angel," Sidney said.

"Wow, this is one high requirement," NovaStormThunder said.

"I know, but, maybe I can find someone," Sidney said. NovaStormThunder looked around and saw Aqua, Terra and Sora.

"I guess you're okay," Aqua said.

"Yes, my new friend killed Ansem for me. Her name is Sidney," NovaStormThunder said.

"I believe we should get out of this dungeon," Sora said.

"Let's get out of here," NovaStormThunder said. They all exited the dungeon and saw the fight that was starting to erupt in the main control room.

0o0o0o0o00

_Location: The final Room_

Ally waited for the blow from her older brother that never came. She didn't even blink and the sword was out of his hand and in the hand of their grandfather. Their grandmother was pinning her grandson in a head lock when the mind control finally broke.

"Okay, I am snapped of the mind control. MindMaster is very good at his job," Lucky said.

"You don't have to tell him about his strong mind control. I was nearly killed by it," Ally said.

"So, I guess we should go and find the others," Chase Hunter said.

"Twiggy is already upstairs with MindMaster. He is incredibly fast and that is without his werewolf half," Life said.

"What do you mean by, even without his werewolf half?" Ally asked.

"Time Lord separated his and Fang's werewolf half from their human halves," Life replied.

"I wonder what he is planning to do with them." Lucky asked.

"I don't think it is anything good. He wanted me to join his side to oppose the heroes. I refuse to do that," Chase said.

"I have a bad feeling that whatever he is planning isn't good," Lucky said.

"I believe he sent out MindMaster and Dark Matter out as a distraction. He wanted there to be more people to oppose. It seems like he has a plan and he is sticking with," Ally said.

"Which is a very, very bad thing," Lucky said.

"Why is it bad?" Life asked.

"Well in our future, Time Lord Rules all dimensions, all universes. This happens after he killed James Hunter in the final battle. No one was powerful enough to stand up to him. Twiggy Falcon was already dead; he died protecting Jason and his adoptive son, Rift," Ally said.

"I thought Rift said he was James's child?" Chase asked.

"He lied to protect his own father's identity, to uproot memories and so he could go around undetected," Ally said.

"I thought Rift was ruined by Darkness, though?" Life asked.

"Time Lord is Darkness. He took James's dark half and merged it with himself, but Darkness wasn't very smart so that is how Eon killed him," Ally said.

"So, everything leads back to Time Lord? He is the true villain," Chase said.

"No, he was corrupted by his own past. He is not the trigger man; whoever triggered this event is our true villain. It is said that this person could trap people into a dark realm," Lucky said.

"But the most interesting part about this villain is two things. He cannot be destroyed by anyone. The true villain will be stopped by a dog, but not just any dog," Ally said.

"So he cannot die," Chase Hunter said.

"But he can be beaten by a dog," Life said.

"A very specific dog, this dog must have a pure soul and heart," Lucky said.

"No such dog exists though," Chase Hunter said.

"Yes, he does; we all know him. You even captured him once. He is the most iconic dog in all history," Life said.

"The dog of prophecy is Scooby Doo?" Chase asked.

"Either him or his son," Ally said.

0o0o0o0o00

Rift was prepared to face a swift blow of a sword, but he received none. He looked up and saw Lucas Hunter and Sophie Knight. Eon immediately snapped out of the mind control, "Grandpa?" He asked.

Rift slapped his forehead, "Of all the things that could give him away to new people, it is has to be his grandparents," he muttered.

"So, you must be Thomas Hunter?" Lucas asked.

"Yup, that is me," Eon said.

"I love for you guys to play catch up, but we have a psychopath to stop," Rift said. They all walked forward and collided with Ally, Chase, Lucky, Aqua, Terra, Sidney, NovaStormThunder, Sora and Life.

"You know that this is his lair," Rift said to Ally.

"I know, so, before we go in, Tonio, I have something to do," Ally said. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Well, that was unexpected," Rift said in shock.

"I know that was the point of it," Ally said.

"So, you told Chase and Life the truth?" Rift asked.

"More of a partial truth, I didn't mention that I know who Time Lord's apprentice was," Ally said.

"That means they are going to have to face their grandson and your other older brother," Rift said.

"Well, this looks like the last time we will speak aloud until the fight, so, do you have any advice?" Ally asked.

"Don't get you killed," Rift said.

"Now, when did I ever do that, Tonio?" Ally asked.

"The last time you decided to be a big shot," Rift said.

"You mean the time I saved your life. That is how I remembered that day," Ally said.

"I could have handled myself and survived. You didn't have to get yourself killed, before I told you something important," Rift said.

"Well, you should tell me now, before I nearly get myself killed again," Ally said.

"Is that a promise or a request?" Rift asked.

"More of a request," Ally said.

"Well, I meant to tell you this earlier. Ally Hunter, I….I …..I," Rift started to stutter.

"What do you do, Tonio?" Ally asked.

"I love you. I'll say it again, I love you," Rift said.

"I always loved you too, but I didn't know if you love me back," Ally said.

"Come on, Romeo and Juliet, we have a fight to win," Lucky said.

"Romeo and Juliet, brother? Really, you couldn't come up with something better?" Ally asked.

"How about Portal child and keyblade wannabe, does that work?" Lucky asked.

"Much better, we have a fight to win and an older brother of mine to defeat," Ally said.

00o0o00o0o0o

_Location: The control room_

Julius Howard and Olivia were holding off MindMaster's apprentice, but it was difficult due to him being an incredible psychic. He was sending objects left and right without even looking at them.

"We are running low on tricks and he isn't stopping," Julius said.

"I hope we can get some help soon," Olivia said. At this moment, the reminder of the group minus Twiggy and Fangs entered the room.

"Let's get some good old fashioned pummeling," Chase said.

"No, we will get to do that later. I am going to try reasoning for now," Ally said.

"Why are you going to try reasoning?" Life asked.

"Because he is my other older brother," Ally said.

"Well, let's try to reason with him," Aqua said.

"Robert, snap out of this. He is controlling you. You are not yourself. You are being manipulated by MindMaster," Ally said.

"Sis, I don't think it is going to work. We might have to hurt him," Lucky said.

"Ally? What happened?" Robert asked.

"As you were saying," Ally said.

"I stand corrected for the fifteenth time," Ally said.

"So, let's go help Twiggy and Fangs," Chase said. He was about to open the door, when Aqua slammed it shut.

"NovaStormThunder told me that this was a house of illusions," Aqua said.

"I guess that makes sense, but, where is the final control door?" Lucky asked.

"I believe we have to think like a MindMaster," Robert said.

"He would probably put in the most obvious place where you would never suspect to look," Rift said.

"Well, that doesn't help us much," Ally said.

"Especially when everything is so perfectly place in this room except," NovaStormThunder said.

"Except what, Nova?" Sidney asked the little dragon.

"Well, the plant seems out of place," NovaStormThunder said.

"It is in the darkness, where it will die, while the lamp is in the light," Life said.

"We should probably switch their places," Rift said.

"But MindMaster is a psychic, so, why would he make it so easy?" Ally asked.

"He didn't. Those objects on the table can only be removed by psychic powers," Rift said.

"That means we need two psychics," Ally said,

"I can do it," Lucky said. Lucky levitated the lamp, while Robert levitated the plant. They put on the opposite tables. A portion of the wall slid open to reveal a staircase.

"Well, that was easy," Rift said. He stepped on a step and traps started to activate.

"Well, looks like we have to play dodge death," Ally said. They climbed to the top of the stairs, dodging the incoming objects. Standing in front of them was an iron door.

"Well, he really took all the stops on this castle," Lucky said.

"You don't have to tell me about that. He made sure there was no easy way to get out of here or in," Ally said.

"Guys, the door is open," Robert said.

"We knew that, we were testing you," Ally said.

"You two had no clue, did you?" Robert asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Location: the final control room_

**Twiggy's POV**

I had arrived, before everyone else with Fangs. I found the elevator and took it to the top control room. He had horrible taste in elevator music, but that is beside the point.

"Twiggy and Fangs, how did you get here so quickly?" MindMaster asked.

"Training and your elevator," I replied.

"You cannot stop me. I have your wife and his daughter prisoner," MindMaster said.

"Wow, you had two secret prisoners?" I sarcastically asked.

"I cannot be beat," MindMaster said.

I said "Let see that gloating again, after you lose."

"Let's dance," MindMaster said.

"I don't dance with strange psychopaths," I said.

"Let's fight, then," MindMaster said. I started to sing.

MindMaster grumbled before I even started, "Not another musical number," he said.

Twiggy: **You think you are mister hotshot,**

**Mister Manipulator, but you are not,**

**You are weak and broken.**

**You are the son of a clown.**

**You can't fight your own battles.**

**You can't face anyone without running.**

**You use prisoners as a weapon.**

**You don't have a thing on me, mister MindMaster.**

MindMaster lunged, but I dodged. He tried to manipulate, but bounce it off to an ant which I squished.

Twiggy: **You can't even hit me.**

**You tried to manipulate me,**

**But all I saw was a little ant manipulated which I squished.**

**There is no winning for you.**

**So go home, Mister Hotshot.**

**This is your final act, Mister Hotshot.**

I knocked MindMaster out cold. I freed Cassie and Blackrose. '"Apparently you can rap," Cassie said.

"I can sing anything that you throw at me," I replied.

"Lilly," Fangs said.

"Dad, what happened to your werewolf half?" Blackrose asked.

"At the minute, being held captive by Time Lord," I said.

"That doesn't worry you. Why?" Cassie asked.

"It might be the fact that Nightclaw is the most stubborn werewolf in the world or the fact I can work with him. I lived for eight years with him. I learned to adapt to my environment," I replied.

Chase and the others finally arrived and looked at the knocked out MindMaster.

"We missed all the actions, well, this sucks," Chase said.

"There wasn't much action," I said.

"How did you even get here so quickly?" Rift asked. I pointed to the elevator.

"THERE WAS AN ELEVATOR?" Everyone except Fangs, Cassie, Lilly and I exclaimed.

"I wondered what that was when we first walked in. I thought it was a storage closet," Ally said.

"Well, we did learn one thing today," Rift said.

"leave no man behind," Ally said.

"MindMaster is really weak," Twiggy said.

"Always look around," Chase said.

"Analyze everything," Life said.

"Actually, I was going with the fact that we should have let Twiggy do the work. The mind links are severed when he is knocked out," Rift replied.

"What are we going to do with him?" Lucky asked.

"How about this?" I asked. I pulled out a book, The Tome of Doom.

"How did you even get that?" Fangs asked.

"I am a magician," I said. The book sucked in MindMaster. We all left together to go and find the others who escaped the Time Lord's grasp.

**End of Part 1**

**AN: How did Twiggy even get that book? Will our heroes survive? Sidney is an OC who is possible love interest of either Antonio "Raven" or Pyro. This song or rap was called "Mr. Hotshot "written by me. I am so sorry for the long wait but the next chapter of this story should be up tomorrow. Bye for now.**


	11. Chapter 10: Broken memories

**Part 2**

**Chapter 10**

**James Hunter's POV**

_Location: Toon Brooklyn_

I woke up with a cold shock. I just had a nightmare, or was it a vision? I couldn't remember what happened, which was strange, since I remembered all my dreams. It was barely five in the morning. There wasn't much to do and my mind started to replay my last moments in reality, the moment I decided to leave.

_I was only three at the time. I was alone; I had never known my parents. In the main reality, I was an orphan. I was found on the doorstep of the orphanage. There was a note attached to me that the women at the orphanage had given me. It was written very oddly and fading, but I could still read it._

_Dear Sir or Madam,_

_ This is my youngest son and his twin brother. Protect them. Do not let them find out where I live. It is too dangerous._

_Signed, C.H_

_ I didn't know who C.H was, but I assumed he was my father. There was a scream from the orphanage ground floor. I saw a strange man, "James Hunter, the child who can defeat me. The missing link that should never live," he said._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am the Time Lord and your doom," he replied._

"_No, you are not," I said. He lunged to attack, but he was sent flying backwards. _

"_A protection spell, he wasn't dumb after all. This is not the last time you will see me though. You will be killed even if it takes every shred of my life force, I will kill you," he said. He vanished and I left the orphanage and much to my displeasure, Aaron followed. I saw a flash of blue and white and I woke up in front of an animated Disney._

"_What did you do this time?" Aaron asked._

"_I haven't done anything this time," I replied._

"_Then, where are we?" Aaron asked._

_I shrugged, "Let's find out," I said._

There were very little of us left, but I wasn't going to give up hope. I wasn't going to back down. I had an evil Time Lord to stop and I would stop him, even if it took my last bit of life. I stared and remembered of my first mention of the new kid in town.

_ I was wondering outside in the pouring rain with Twiggy, "What are you going to get Jason for his birthday?" Twiggy asked._

"_I don't know, I have a faint idea what he wants," I replied._

"_So, have you seen the new kid on the block?" Twiggy asked._

"_You mean, Dominick Matthews the second?" I asked,_

"_Yeah, I mean him. Maybe you should go and talk to him," Twiggy replied._

"_Yeah, but he has a strange dad. I hope he is okay with the new neighborhood," I said._

My memories are sometimes revealing new things, which I don't even know. I didn't remember a new kid moving into the neighborhood, nor that talk with Twiggy. I knew some cold hard facts, but the rapid memory gaining left out pieces. It changed whole memories into fragments. Fragments that connected and worked, that were important to my past.

I started to sing.

James: **I have shards, pieces that connect in my mind,**

**Memories of what has happened and what I have forgotten.**

**Pieces of my life that fit together like glue.**

I started to have flashbacks of a face, of a male kid.

**A kid that I don't remember,**

**One that I knew, but forgot about,**

**One that vanished from my mind.**

I felt moments which I saw in a flash, a face of a kid, a moment and in a flash it was gone.

**Memories that are only fragments,**

**The truth under blinders which I can't see,**

**The lies that have been shaded to block my view,**

**A kid I used to know.**

I felt a blur of memories and I collapsed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Scooby's POV**

I awoke and I noticed that James was gone. He must have woken up and gotten up. I walked around and I remembered something I saw. The murder.

_Jonathan Winters glared down at me "If you tell anyone, you are a dead dog," he said._

I walked away from where everyone and started to sing.

Scooby: R**a recret ris rhaining re rown.**

**Ri ritnessed ra reath rand rit ris reating re raway.**

**Ry rind remembers rit rin ragments**

**Roken rhards rhat ri rannot rix**

**Ry remories rare rall rin ra rlur rof rarkness.**

**Rhere ris ruch reft ror re ro ray ror ring.**

I saw that James had collapsed and I ran over. He was breathing regularly. I glanced up and noticed a sixteen year old kid standing over him.

"Rho rare rou?" I asked.

He glanced up, "Dominick Matthews the second," he said. He had black hair, slicked back and green eyes. He had a six foot frame and was wearing a black Avengers shirt and black jeans.

"Rho rou rnow rim?" I asked.

"Yes, I was his friend when he was younger. He didn't mention me much because my father and I moved away, before his thirteenth birthday. It was very sudden, but my dad is very sudden. Who are you?" He asked.

I glanced up, "Scooby Doo," I replied.

"We are going to have got him to my truck. I can heal him there," he said.

"Rhy rould re rust rou?" I asked.

"Do you have anyone else to trust?" He asked.

"Rell, ro," I said. We approached his truck and it was even bigger than the mystery machine. It was painted black and had a red DM symbol on it.

"Rhe rymbol ris ror rour rame, right?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. I custom made it myself," he said. I hopped into the van and prayed it wasn't another trick or trap.

**AN: This chapter song is called "memories." Dominick Matthews the second is an OC who may prove to be interesting(Hint: Initials). Review!**


	12. Chapter 11:Illusions,Illusions

**Reviewer Thanks**

**WG and Kiff: Well, yup those are his initials. They will come back soon with an awesome new power. Ummm….. That might be a little complicating….remember how NCG is two persons, guess which person he likes, and guess. Yup the one who has a crush on me? He can still meet Laura…but maybe just a slight crush. Well, let's see….not this chapter, not next chapter, probably the following chapter. I have a feeling I know what you mean.**

**Disclaimer: Ownership of nothing except my OC's**

**Chapter 11**

**Rift's POV**

_Location: The House of Tricks_

Exiting the MindMaster's house was harder than entering it. He rigged it, for even after his death. He had built the house to activate its other traps, after he was captured. We were officially in the house of tricks. All twenty of us entered the elevator and that is where the fun began. All seemed fine for the first few seconds, until the rope which held the elevator almost broke.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked.

"It seems like something is breaking," Robert said.

"Really, I never would guess, Sherlock Holmes," Ally said.

"Well, I guess that makes you a regular Nancy Drew," Robert said.

Lucky broke the fight, "Break it, you two. We don't need to make more trouble, " he said.

"If I am Nancy Drew, then you, my dear brother are the dumber half of Hardy Boys," Ally said.

"I guess that can sort count as a compliment," Lucky said.

"Well, can you two stop fighting five year old siblings and we might actually know what is going on," Sidney said.

"Well, the rope is surely breaking, but I have a bad feeling about this," Eon said.

"Are we going to state the obvious?" Lilly asked.

"Well, this rope is sure taking a long time to break," I said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Chase Hunter asked.

"That and the fact that Cassie and Twiggy are making out," Life said.

"I heard that," Twiggy said.

"You were meant to hear it," Life said.

"Why do I feel like I am within a ticking sarcastic time bomb?" Fangs asked.

"Because it probably is," I replied.

"Well, what can we do to pass the time?" Aqua asked.

"Well, we can just wait until it breaks which can take or we can send one of the she-wolves to cut it, so we don't die in here," NovaStormThunder said.

"How do you know we will die in here?" Sora asked.

"It might be the fact the floor is covered in corpses," NovaStormThunder said.

"How come Twiggy or Fangs can't do it?" Cassie said.

"Since the Time Lord separated our werewolf half from our human half," Twiggy relied.

"I'll do it, I hope this works," Chase Hunter said. We all watched, as he slowly cut the breaking rope with his claws and the elevator started to plummet.

"Well, this is dangerous and everyone duck," Ally said. The elevator was bugged to release arrows when the rope broke. They were flying left and right.

"Well, how it could get worse?" Aqua asked.

Eon snapped, "Don't say that because then something always happens," Eon said.

"Like this," Lucky said. The floor was opening.

"You have to give him some points for originality," I said. Chase Hunter slid down the rope and we landed on a cold floor, one on top of the other.

"Well, that was completely cliché," Sidney said.

"Well, it was," NovaStormThunder said. I dusted myself off and noticing something odd. Everyone was completely uninjured, with a plummet like that there should have been a few wounds, but there were none.

"Isn't it odd that we have no wounds at all?" Twiggy asked.

"Which means something is amiss," Cassie said.

"Maybe because we were never really in an elevator," Ally said.

"Because it was an illusion," Robert said.

"An illusion that the house made?" Lucky asked.

"A house can't make illusions but a person can….. Maybe we didn't truly defeat MindMaster; maybe just maybe it was a clone," Sidney said.

"Well, then, we are in more trouble than before," Lilly said. Twiggy glanced at the Tome of Doom and flipped to the page, where he believed imprisoned MindMaster .but the page was empty as if nothing was ever captured.

"This is truly a house of tricks, one big mental illusion," I said.

"Which means anything goes here, anything that a person can imagine, except other people," Ally said.

Life smiled, "Then we are going to have desire a lot of things," Life said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Everyone asked Life.

"We overload the illusionist with as many ridiculous, obscure, insane things in the world, until the illusion breaks," Life said.

"Ingenious, but it would take a whole lot of requests to overload a master illusionist," Lucas Hunter said.

"Unless," Lilly said.

"We do it in song," I said.

"Sounds crazy, let's do it," Fangs said.

Rift: **All I want is a rubber ducky made of chocolate pudding and whipped cream.**

Eon: ** A gun that shoots peanut butter.**

Ally:** A dress made of spaghetti.**

Sidney:** A cloak made out of cotton candy.**

NovaStormThunder**: A pair of wings laced with gravy.**

Aqua:** A heartless with a heart.**

Sora:** A tree which makes keyblades.**

Terra:** Armor made of paper.**

Lucky:** A coat made of weather.**

Fangs:** A hat which has a moon on it.**

Twiggy:** A sword made of scissors.**

Cassie:** A knife made of leather.**

Life:** A dangerous beetle.**

Chase Hunter:** A weapon made to destroy flies.**

Lucas Hunter: **A wedding ring made of corn.**

Sophie Knight:** A shield against worms**

Olivia Howard:** A radio playing only random tunes.**

Julius Howard:** A cure to old age.**

Robert:** A killing potion**

Lilly:** An insane man-eating iPod.**

All:** That is all that I want.**

"Well, it looks nothing is going to happen," Twiggy said.

"I beg to differ; it just is going to take a second I said. Everything in the room started to shake and everyone started to crumble. We were now standing in front of the real MindMaster.

Chase grabbed him, "We have a lot to discuss. Let's play a fun game I like to call Torture," he said.

"You wouldn't hurt me," MindMaster said.

"You have a good point, I won't," Chase sad. He howled and more vampire-werewolves appeared. "But they will," he said. MindMaster gulped.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Because I am the Alpha," Chase Hunter said.

**AN: Before you say anything, the Alpha is the leader of the vampire-werewolves…One of the many reasons Chase Hunter hates Finneas, is that he took his pack. among other reasons. This chapter's song is "crazy requests" written by me. Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: In the cemetry

**Reviewer thanks**

**Wherever Girl: I love to know. How? Well that is good. Trust me, they will.**

**Disclaimer: I own naught but my OC's**

**Chapter 12**

**Jason's POV**

_Location: With Scooby and Dominick_

I had followed James, when he had been taken by Dominick Matthew the second. I went invisible and got on the truck along with Twiggy who had followed me. I did not trust the kid at all. I overhead what they were saying.

"rhere rare re roing?" Scooby asked.

"Someplace where he can be safe when he wakes up and remembers,we have one person to pick up along the way and then we have two other people to meet at the site," Dominick said.

"ro ri rnow rhem?" Scooby asked.

"No, you probably won't," Dominick said.

I fidgeted with my invisibility, "This guy makes me really suspicious of him," I said.

"He used to live in our neighborhood though, don't you remember meeting him?" Twiggy asked.

"I have a foggy member of people from our neighborhood, except her," I said.

Twiggy rolled his eyes, "Of course, you would remember Sarah. You were head over heels in love with her," he said.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked.

"As obvious as an angel who speaks loud in an empty truck," Dominick said in my direction. I was annoyed that I have given myself away to other people.

Twiggy glared, "Yeah, go in a truck and talk. Brilliant idea, Sherlock," he said.

I turned visible, "Well, I guess we are stuck in this truck, until we arrive wherever you are taking," I said.

"rho ris riving rhe ruck?" Scooby asked.

"It has an auto-drive feature which I built in, in case I am ever preoccupied with a friend or an injured family member," Dominick said.

"Ingenious, it is a cool idea. Now, I like to know where the hell we are going," I said.

"Well, we're almost there, anyway," Dominick said.

Scooby looked at the truck window, "ris rhat ra remetry? Ri ron't remteries," Scooby said.

"Yes, that is our destination," Dominick said.

"Didn't you say about picking someone up?" Twiggy asked.

"They changed their minds and went to go tell the rest of your friends where we are going," Dominick said.

I groaned, "Well, so what makes this place so special?" I asked.

"Well, my house is in a cemetery," Dominick said.

"rou rive rin ra remetry?" Scooby asked.

Dominick shrugged, "Yeah, my dad was always interested in the paranormal. Ghosts, demons, zombies," he said.

"You never found any of that weird?" I asked.

"He is my dad; I always knew he was strange. It is not like he is secretly a demon or something," Dominick said.

I shrugged, "Yeah, no father would keep a secret that big from his son," I said.

"So, who are we meeting in the cemetery?" Twiggy asked.

"Just a third cousin of mine and his robotic dog," Dominick said.

_Why would Dark Matter keep a son secret? The kid seems completely oblivious to everything, it is almost like he has already given way to accepting the supernatural. None of this makes sense. I must be going crazy, but I know he is the spitting image of a young human Dark Matter. It seems odd, well, I guess I should trust my gut and just believe what he says until I find evidence to prove otherwise, _I thought.

"rhere ris rour rouse?" Scooby asked.

"It is on the far east of the cemetery. We have a long wait, so I usually hum a song along the way," Dominick said.

"Well, maybe I could just fly James over to your house and wake him up," I said.

No, I have got this. I even have a tune we can sing to pass the time," Dominick said. He starts to sing and he actually sounded good.

Dominick: **In the cemetery, I walk alone,**

**Pass all the crypts and tomes.**

**I listen to the sound of the breathing dead.**

**I walk through the cemetery and sing this tone.**

Scooby shrugged. "rell, rhen rin roubt ring runtil re reach ris rouse," he said.

"That is something I can agree with," Twiggy mumbled.

Scooby: **Rin rhe remetry, ri ram raced ror ry rife**

**Rass rhe romestones, rand rombs**

**Rit ris rhere rall rhe ronsters rump rin rhe right**

**RI really rant ro reave rut rhe rxit ris ro rar raway.**

"That wasn't half bad. I have heard better, but still that was quite good," Dominick said.

"Is that a challenge, Dominick?" Twiggy asked.

"Well yes, it is. Try to top that, Twiggy," Dominick said.

Twiggy: **In the cemetery, I walk with friends.**

**I pass the statues of the dead, of the past,**

**I listen for ghosts and ghouls to get a fright,**

**I walk through this cemetery tonight.**

"I guess you don't want to sing, Jason. Are you scared to face the music?" Dominick asked.

"No, but you might have to keep up. I have some fresh ideas," I said.

Jason:** In the cemetery, I guard my friends.**

**I pass the souls of the damned and the dead.**

**I listen for another person's breath.**

**I fly through the cemetery tonight.**

"Try to keep up, guardian friend," Dominick said.

Dominick: **I pass the cemetery and pass the tomes.**

Jason:** I pass the dead and the damned.**

Dominick:** I pass it all.**

Jason:** I passed my chance.**

Dominick:** I pass it all.**

Jason:** For just one more moment with her.**

Dominick:** To not be alone.**

"What do you mean by that last line?" I asked.

"I mean that my dad is always MIA. He is always doing something for work, I am always alone. What did you mean?" Dominick asked.

"Well, there was a girl I used to like but she is gone. I never got to tell her how I felt. Not to mention she liked my best friend," I replied.

"Well, we should get him inside. There seems to be a dark storm coming. My cousin Blue Falcon and his dog Dynomutt are waiting inside," Dominick said.

"rhere?" Scooby asked.

"Well, let's get going inside," Twiggy said.

**AN: This song was called "in the cemetery." Review!**


	14. Chapter 13:Intergation and death

**Reviewer thanks**

**WG: Well I am just that impressive. Well that is good. Well it is soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's…and no cartoon characters.**

**Chapter 13**

**Ally's POV**

Only, my grandfather could find a way to threaten a psychic with illusions. MindMaster blandly refused, "You will not get any information from me," he said.

"Kretins, break his bones," Chase Hunter said. The Kretins broke his right arm and he yelped in pain.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Life asked.

"Deal, I'll talk, but I don't know much," MindMaster said.

"Well, tell us what you know, and then we will decide your fate," Sidney said.

"And you lie, let's just say it won't be pretty," Robert said.

"Not in the least bit," Lucky said.

"So, let's start with question one," Chase said.

"Which is, why Time Lord wants mine and Fang's werewolf half?" Twiggy asked.

"Well the answer to that is so simple, he wants to use them against you. He is one of the best people on manipulation," MindMaster said.

"Then, why did he not want mine or Lilly's?" Cassie asked.

MindMaster chuckled, "He doesn't like use she-wolves, the sexist he is and he has other means to manipulate you such as your father and her mother," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Chase Hunter asked.

"Do you remember Frost?" MindMaster asked.

"You mean Jack Frost, the one Aaron Hunter killed," Rift said. MindMaster smiled, "Well, he created mind control devices and Time Lord perfected them to easily control the meddler's minds and no one can hurt their friends," he said.

"What aren't you telling us?" I asked.

"Well he has more villains than just his son, people who wanted revenge on James for some reason or the other. Chase, your son has made many enemies based on his actions," he said.

"Do these villains have names?" Aqua asked.

"Yes they do, they have names. Some I know, others I do not," MindMaster said.

"Why does he want Chase Hunter's nephew?" NovaStormThunder asked.

"Everyone is bait; there is no person here who escaped that he didn't want to escape. He has a plan down to the very last detail. He even made sure that Josie and her friends were preoccupied with a mystery far from here. He took every spy, helper, and minor friend into accountant. He has plans if Shaun arrives, one if a new hero arrives, but he truly is well prepared," he said.

"So what exactly is his plan?" Eon asked.

"He always knew I was a weak link, so he told me nothing. I do know two of his villain's name who you do not know and there is an alternative to your curse Sidney," he said.

"What is those other villain's name?" Lucas Hunter asked.

"One is Frost's son Jack Frost Junior and the other is Terror Hunter. Ring any bells, Chase?" MindMaster asked.

"We are not here to discuss the past; we are here to defeat you, " I said.

"What is the alternate to my curse?" Sidney asked.

"Well, if the person who cursed you whom they do, then he can also break the curse. My time is ending, so is there any questions left," MindMaster said.

"Who the hell are you?" Rift asked.

"If you mean my real name, it is Steven Rose, but most people call me Silver," MindMaster said.

"Rose, as in my family Rose?" Cassie asked.

MindMaster smiled, "As in your little brother Cassie who has yet to be born," he said. He vanished without a trace.

"Well, that was quite ominous and strange," I said.

"Well, there is defiantly one question I need the answer too, Chase, who is Terror Hunter?" I asked.

"He is the first true biological son of Adam who was not born from the future. His name was Seth Knight, but an unfortunate game show turned him evil. I took him and taught and he was sort of like a third son to me," Chase Hunter said.

Well that is good. We have to go and find the others who escaped," I said.

A voice appeared form me behind started to say "So, did you see what you got from your answers, heroes?" He asked.

"Dark Matter, what do you want?" Twiggy asked.

"Just three little things, one is helpful and the other two are for my own personal gain," Dark Matter said. Kyle stepped through a portal alone.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" Lucky asked.

"I am going to let my dad get himself killed," Kyle asked.

"Well, let's the fun begin," Dark Matter said. He aimed a bolt of dark energy towards my brother and it would have hit, but it was blocked by Kyle which was dangerous, since we knew that if dark energy mixed with the bullet in his heart would kill him.

"So, are you just here to cause misery?" I asked.

"As I was saying, I am also here for my personal gain and to be helpful," Dark Matter said. He appeared behind Twiggy and grabbed the Tome of Doom from his pack and he vanished.

"Wasn't he supposed to say something helpful?" Sidney said.

"Before I go, I have something to tell Sidney, I was the one who casted the spell on you and I do have a son," Dark Matter said. He vanished without a trace.

"Kyle, Kyle are you okay?" Lucky asked.

"Dad, do you remember the song you made up. Can you sing it?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, buddy," Lucky replied.

Lucky: **In the ruins, I stand alone.**

**There isn't anything left in this world.**

**All is lost and broken.**

**But I live for my friend's life.**

**I live to survive.**

Kyle drew his last breath and he lied dead. Lucky had a look of rage in his eyes with a tint of sorrow, " I will avenge you, even if it kills me," I said. There was a moment of absolute silence as not one person said a word and left Lucky to grieve, Cassandra to wonder and I actually started to doubt which side was truly the winning side. The odds were not in our favor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and noticed it was Tonio. I hoped everything would be oka, after this was over, but even I doubted it. There were so many deaths, but none as painful as my nephew's. Nothing was ever going to be the same. Things have changed for the worst. All we have left is to hope.

**AN: This song is Called " In the ruins. Review… and Terror Hunter, jack frost Junior are Oc's along with Steven 'Silver" Rose and Kyle is Lucky's son….**


	15. Chapter 14:Who do I trust?

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Wherever Girl and Kiff and Blackrose: I know you did…. Yep I know that two and it hasn't even gotten complicated yet. Kiff, don't berate your half-mom. Let's just say, they will come in Part 3. We will. I might be doing that opposite…so brace you.**

**ATF: But that was a two hundred dollar ceiling…. I am, I missed your reviews. Some answers leads to more questions. Let's just say there is only one and they will be a surprise but it won't be a shocker. Do you mean the dark Knight Rises…I saw it. We will…But not soon! I will tell you that this chapter. I know it would. Okay to the chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

**Rift's POV**

Everything was starting to tie back to one thing. The Time Lord, he was the one who captured our friends, separated Twiggy and Fangs from their werewolf halves, tried to bribe Chase Hunter. I knew he was the villain, but something about Dark Matter was making me suspect him. He was the one who had stolen the Tome of Doom, killed Kyle and told Sidney some information which fueled her anger and Lucky's anger towards him. Why was he so mysterious? He used to work with the King Pin and had captured eleven people, but why did he do, what he did? He had no motives that were known; he even helped us in the future to go into the past. Nothing was making sense and with each passing second, I realized people from the future were playing an incredible role on the past. Some were heroes, while others were villains. Everyone seems to be playing with all their cards and make everyone on the edge.

"Tonio, are you okay?" Ally asked.

"I am fine; Ally, but things are making less and less sense," I said.

"What do you mean that?" Cassie asked.

"Our future was free of Darkness, but everyone was still dead, Dark Matter sent us back to the past, but now he mentioned all his evil deeds," I said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Cassie said.

"It seems like everyone we have been set up to trust is falling to pieces. I guess you can't trust anyone," Twiggy said. He glanced over at Chase when he said that.

"Everybody has their secrets, but everyone's secrets are tearing us apart," Aqua said.

"Questions of why people are keeping secrets are breaking the one thing we need. That is trust," NovaStormThunder said.

"Trust is incredibly important; I learned that from Donald and Goofy," Sora said.

"But it is important who you trust," Terra said.

"Because you have to be careful," Life added.

"A friend can always be an enemy in disguise," Fangs said.

Sidney summed it up," Or a mad man who cursed you," she said.

"We are working together because we have to. We are really just a ticking time bomb," Eon said.

"Ready to explode at any sudden movement," Lucky said.

"Or misgiving," Lilly said.

"We have to find the others; Dad would know what to do," Robert said.

"He would, but what we got instead is Grandpa and his parents and grandparents," Ally said.

"Well, let's go and find the others then and maybe we can find Time Lord and put an end to this," I said.

"I remember where they are based on my dad's journal," Ally said.

"Then let's going," Chase said. We started to walk and a tune started to hum through my head. I started to tap my feet and sing.

Rift:** Who do I trust? Everyone is keeping a secret or two,**

**The person who I trusted the most has his own agenda.**

**Who do I trust?"**

We walked passed a ravine and Ally started to sing a verse.

Ally:** Who do I trust? I don't know who to believe anymore.**

**My gut knows the truth, but I ignored it.**

**Who do I trust?**

We passed a river flowing west toward a cemetery. Twiggy started to sing a verse.

Twiggy: **Who do I trust? There is only me left.**

**The man who raised me is missing; my first friend is hiding secrets,**

**Who do I trust?**

Cassie walked slowly behind Twiggy and starts to sing behind him.

Cassie: **Who do I trust? There are little parts of me missing.**

**My father never mentioned a love interest and my husband is only half of himself.**

**Who do I trust?**

Lucky continued with the song.

Lucky: **Who do I trust? I have little left in the past.**

**A mad man tried to kill me and took my son instead.**

**Who do I trust?**

Robert added in the next verse.

Robert: **Who do I trust? I was manipulated.**

**Used as a pawn in a sick game.**

**Who do I trust?**

Life stands and breathes for a second before starting the next verse.

Life:** Who do I trust? My life is shattering.**

**My husband has a giant secret,**

**Who do I trust?**

Lucas Hunter sung the next verse.

Lucas Hunter: **Who do I trust? There is little left.**

**My best friend is insane,**

**Who do I trust? **

Sophie Knight continued the next verse.

Sophie: **Who do I trust? All that is left is lies.**

**Lies that every person is using for their own gain,**

**Who do I trust?**

Julius and Olivia continued with the next verse.

Julius and Olivia: **Who do I trust? Everyone is out for blood.**

**Every person has a deep dark secret.**

**Who do I trust?**

Fangs and Lilly sing the next verse.

Fangs and Lilly:** Who do I trust? All that is left is shields.**

**Lies that shield the blind truth,**

**Who do I trust?**

Aqua, Terra and Sora sing the next verse.

Aqua, Terra and Sora:** Who do I trust?**

**There are too many half-truths and lies.**

**Who do I trust?**

Sidney continues with the next verse.

Sidney: **Who do I trust?**

**All everybody says is as good as lies.**

**Who do I trust? **

NovaStormThunder and Eon continued the song.

NovaStormThunder and Eon: **Who do I trust?**

**All that is left is minor truths,**

**Who do I trust?**

Chase Hunter finished the song.

Chase Hunter: **Who do I trust? **

**All we see is everybody's faults.**

**Who do I trust?**

We arrived at the camp site and saw that Kiff, Nessie, Scrappy, Lily, Luna, Liz, Pyro, Dream Caster, Antonio "Raven" Falcon, Phantom, Daniel, Alex and Scooby Junior.

"Well, that was good timing for once," Luna said

"Rhave rou reen ry rad?" Scooby Junior asked.

"Well, that can't be good. Ally, can I see that journal?" I asked.

"Sure, just don't break it," Ally asked. I flipped through the journal pages and I noticed that they were blank as everything else.

"We got a problem, I have no clue where James is," I said. A voice interrupted me.

"I do," I said. I turned around and a guy with black hair, black clothes, black eyes and a live snake as his belt.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ezekiel, he is at a cemetery not too far from here. Follow me," I replied. I reluctantly followed everyone on our long track to the cemetery.

**AN: This chapter song is "Who do I trust?" Written by me. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15: Oh the Irony!

**Reviewer thanks**

**Ezekiel: You are welcome and to the cemetery.**

**Wherever Girl: Yep, yay. I know, that is good… boggling you is quite a hard task. Read; wait, yes, yes, maybe (one word answers to your questions). Is this soon enough?**

**Disclaimer: I ditched you**

**Chapter 15**

**Jason's POV**

We entered the house very quietly. "rhy rare re reing ro ruiet?" Scooby asked.

"I don't want to wake my dad, if he is home. He isn't a big fan of strangers in our house," Dominick said.

"Didn't you say he wasn't home?" Twiggy asked

Dominick shrugged, "I said he vanished a lot, but he is home occasionally and so is my big brother when dad isn't home," he said.

"Who is your big brother?" I asked.

"Darren Matthews," he replied.

_Darren Matthews could be Dark Matter. They have the exact same initials, like Chase Hunter did with his human name of Chris Howard, _I thought.

"Rhere rare ry rero rand rlue ralcon?" Scooby asked.

"They are upstairs, why don't you and Twiggy go and find them, I have to talk to Jason," Dominick said.

Twiggy shrugged, "I guess we could do that," he walked up the stairs to find them, while I placed my best friend on the table.

"Why did you pick to bring to your house in a cemetery instead of a hospital?" I asked.

"I didn't want him to raise the dead in the hospital and worry the patients," he said.

"How do you know he could raise the dead?" I asked.

"He is a Master of Death, isn't he?" Dominick asked.

"How did you know that? He didn't become a Master of Death until recently," I said.

"You make it sound like he is the only one," Dominick said.

"There is only one Master of Death," I said

"Actually there is more than one Master of Death; there are actually twelve of them," Dominick said.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Well, I know because it is passed down through the bloodline from father to son and my dad and Chase Hunter and your dad were the first to have it and to pass it down their sons," Dominick said.

"So you are a Master of Death?" I asked.

"It is more than just me, it is also you," Dominick said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, let's backtrack for you. My dad told me this story numerous times; his name was Dominick Matthews the first," he said,

"What do my dad and Chase Hunter has to do with this story?" I asked.

"Just listen. A long time, Adam Knight, Chase Hunter and my dad were best of friends. Chase Hunter was of course the youngest of the group being thirteen, my dad being sixteen and Adam being somewhere between his later thirties and early forties. It was a dark and stormy night and they had to cross a bridge, a bridge believed to be guarded by Death. They crossed the bridge with ease, but they did not realize which bridge it was. Jason, have you ever told the tale of the three brothers who received the items from Death?" Dominick asked.

"Yes, they bested Death by crossing a bridge they made with their magic. Each stupid and arrogant, but the youngest brother, what does this have to do with the story?" I asked.

"The Bridge my dad crossed, your father and our friend's father was the exact same bridge at the same exact time as the other bridges. Death appeared before them and this was the before your current Death, the first death to be fair. She gave them each a set of powers that matched the requests of the brother, but there is more to the story. My grandfather died and that was when Dad started to vanish. The blessing and curse that Death gave them was that they were virtually immortal, except to the prophecy that was to kill them. My dad was to be bested by a dog, Adam by a son of his and Chase Hunter was by protecting his son," he said.

"So that is how come everyone is so on the edge," I said.

"Yes, but there is an interesting thing about this prophecy, their sons will have an immortal legacy which could be good or bad," Dominick said.

"So is that why I am an angel and not dead?" I asked.

"Yes it is, each time a son of the original three is to die, and they are reborn as a new human or supernatural character. There is a way to break the curse though," Dominick said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"To undo the curse is to kill the Original Death, except she is dead already," Dominick said.

"So, what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that we have to find our own loophole or rather find a way for a permanent death," Dominick said.

"So, what exactly does this mean?" I asked.

"Do you know how you are going to beat the Time Lord?" Dominick asked.

"We haven't got a clue on how to defeat him," I said.

"There are two ways. The first way is to gather the nine Master of Deaths and kill him. The second way is to bring back the one who he lost," Dominick said.

I "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

Dominick shrugged, "It is how the prophecy goes and I avoided your first question didn't I?" He asked.

"Yes, why did we bring him to a cemetery?" I asked.

"A Master of Death's power is deactivated in a cemetery and they can actually die here," Dominick said.

"The loophole you were mentioning?" I asked.

"Exactly, the loophole," Dominick said.

"Is there a reason why a Master of Death's power doesn't work in a cemetery?" I asked.

"Actually there is no precise reason; there is a myth why they don't work here," Dominick said.

"What's the myth?" I asked.

"It is the fact that since there is only corpses here that they block out the dark magic here," Dominick said.

"So, is that all you had to tell me?" I asked.

"Yes, for now. The others are coming downstairs," Dominick said. Scooby, Twiggy and Dynomutt walked down the stairs.

"BF isn't coming down. He is busy, but he said that I could come down," Dynomutt said.

"ro, rhat's rhe rlan?" Scooby asked.

"We wait for the others. They are almost here. Let's eat, while we wait," Dominick said.

" ry ravorite rhing ro ro," Scooby said We all went in to the kitchen.

**AN:REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16: Relations and a song

**Wherever Girl: It did. Here is more.**

**Chapter 16**

**Rift's POV**

I do not like cemeteries at all, so going to a cemetery to find Ally's dad wasn't exactly my favorite thing to do. We all followed Ezekiel, the guy we just met; I hope it wasn't a trap.

Ally interrupted my thoughts, "Tonio, are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine, I am just thinking about my parents," I replied.

Lucky shrugged, "Who are they exactly?" He asked.

"I love to hear who your mother and father are," Chase said.

Luna intervened, "Isn't your dad James?" She asked.

"No, he is more like my adoptive father. He raised me in an alternate future. My mother is Alexia's twin sister," She asked.

"So that makes me a grandfather?" Twiggy asked

"Are you going to faint?" Chase asked.

"I don' faint, I get woozy and fall," Twiggy said.

"Everyone else calls that fainting," Chase said.

"Well, we are here," Ezekiel said.

Chase Hunter looked through the cemetery, "Where is the house?" He asked.

"Well, it is at the other end of the graveyard," Ezekiel said.

"Why did become pale, all of sudden, Chase?" Kiff asked.

"Why so nosy, Wherever Boy?" Nessie asked.

"Why did you have to interrupt me?" Kiff asked.

"And just when I thought they had reached a compromise," Liz said.

"Well, this might last all week," Scrappy said.

"Or I can do this," Lilly said. Lilly used her laser fists and hit them with it.

"I knew it was a bad idea to give Blackrose that power," Kiff said.

"Chase, why are you so pale?" Life asked.

"I just remembered I had to be at a meeting far away from this cemetery," Chase relied.

_Tha_**t**_ was certainly strange, _I thought.

"Well, this might prove to be quite difficult. Well, I guess we have to all wait and see what happens," Ezekiel said. Chase was standing by the entrance as we waited on the tombstones.

"Do you know, Ezekiel?" Ally asked Luna.

"He is my brother," Luna said.

"So I have a surrogate uncle?" Kiff asked.

Luna shrugged, "I guess," she said.

"Are you single?" Phantom asked NovaStormThunder.

"That is an odd question, but yes," NovaStormThunder said.

"Phantom, now is not the time to try to get a date. We have a world to save," Pyro said.

"Party pooper," I said.

"Well, I guess we should get to know if anyone knows else," Sidney said.

"I have a cousin named Sidney but she went missing," Antonio "Raven" said.

NovaStormThunder interrupted, "Isn't your last name Falcon, Sidney?" He asked

"Yes and I guess we are related. It's a small world after all," Sidney replied.

"I think that's the most truthful thing I heard throughout all of our adventures," Scrappy replied.

"I have to say, the truth is much more effective than the lies," Lily said.

"Unless of course, the truth hurt more than the lies and that makes a lie more effective," Cassie said.

"I guess that statement has some truth in it," Dream Caster said.

"That is the truest statement I have heard in my life," I replied.

"Saving the world is never easy, but it sure is worth it, if we get to save friends and family and meet new people," Twiggy said.

"Yeah, but not every adventure is easy and goes without a hitch, sometimes there are causalities," Ally said.

"Like Kyle," Lucky said.

"Especially like Kyle, I wonder if we will ever get Chase Hunter into this cemetery," Robert said.

"Chase Hunter is one stubborn man and he won't do anything that he doesn't want too," Life said.

"I should know," Dream Caster mumbled.

"What do you mean by that, Dream Caster?" I asked.

"Ask him what his real name is, then you get your answer," Chase Hunter yelled from the entrance.

"Dream Caster, what is your real name?" Ally asked.

"It is Leonard Howard, but I prefer Leo," Dream Caster said.

"Leo Howard as in Chase Hunter's other brother," I said.

"I prefer to be called the oldest brother and I know what is making not want to step a foot into this cemetery," Dream Caster said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He is a Master of Death," Dream Caster replied.

"I thought there was only one Master of Death and isn't it, James?" Luna asked.

"Actually, there are twelve male Master of Deaths and an unknown amounts of females," Dream Caster said.

"How do cemeteries fit into this?" Ezekiel asked.

"A Master of Death loses their powers in a cemetery," Dream Caster said.

"Well, that actually makes sense for once," Kiff sarcastically replied.

"Deal, I will come in, but I need something to distract me while I walk, " Chase Hunter said.

I grinned, "How about a song?" I asked. I started to hum a tune that my dad made up.

Rift: **In this graveyard,**

**You are not alone,**

**You got friends.**

Lucas continued the song.

**Lucas Hunter: There are people here to support you,**

**Even in your darkest hour.**

**You got friends.**

Ally continued the tune.

**Ally: In this graveyard,**

**People come and go through,**

**To visit their dead friends.**

**There is nothing to fear here.**

Dream Caster continued the song.

Dream Caster: **Little bro, there is nothing to fear.**

**This graveyard cannot hurt you.**

**It is only the lost and broken souls here.**

**They mean you no harm.**

We arrived at the house at the end of the graveyard. I knocked on the door and a kid about Ally's dad current age answered it.

"Come on in, I was just waiting for you guys to come with Jason and Scooby. My name is Dominick Matthews the second," he said.

Kiff glanced through the door, "Is that Dynomutt and a Pokémon Twiggy?" He asked.

"Yes, it is," Dominick said. We all entered the house and entered the kitchen.

Jason, my dad was munching on a sandwich and Scooby was having a tripe decker, double fudge sundae.

"So, what exactly is the plan now?" I asked.

"I guess we wait for him to wake up and I have a feeling that will be soon," Ally suggested.

I shrugged, "I hope it is," I said.

**AN: Don't fret, soon is soon. This chapter's song is "distracting Chase" or "in the Graveyard. Review!**


	18. Chapter 17:Dreams and escaping

**Reviewer thanks**

**Kiff and WG: I did that on purpose….. Kiff don't be so bitter. You will find out in this chapter. I know and I will.**

**Chapter 17**

**James's POV**

_ All I saw was fragments. I saw Mickey Mouse helping me with my math homework.. Minnie making cookies for her daughter and bringing them over for Aaron and I. Pluto and Twiggy playing together with a ball, Stitch kissing Angel, Lilo playing with Ryan Rose Junior before the accident that killed him. My drawings of the things I dreamt of like Lucky. Aaron being nervous around Xion when she was traveling with Roxas, Aaron's near death keyblade duel with Roxas. My mind was playing random fragments, things that I couldn't remember doing or seeing or saying. A full memory started to be placed in my dreams. I saw a shadow entering near the orphanage. I saw Lucy in the orphanage with her brothers and one sister and a man taking me in. I saw the full note my dad wrote._

_Dear Digory Kirke,_

_ The Tooniverse is too dangerous for either of them. One of them is the child of the prophecy, the one that involves the Time Lord. This message will not look the same for him when you give it to him, the house will appear as an orphanage in his mind in the main reality, and it is a magic trick I learned. You should know this trick being the Magician's nephew. The future is in dangerous, but so is the past. They are more connected then most people know. Who knows what might happen now? He is the Time Prince. He has no clue, what this means, but he does not to need. His powers are much more than he will ever know. Take care._

_Signed your friend, Chase Hunter_

"_Professor Kirke, what are we going to do with him?" Lucy asked._

_Professor Kirke shrugged, "Raise him, until he leaves and that will come one day. The day I give him this note to be more precise," he said._

"_Well, we will see when that happens," Lucy said. Lucy picked me up and tapped my back and I threw up on her._

_Susan laughed, "Good going, Sis," she said._

_Edmund laughed, "What a great start to help Professor Kirke," he said._

"_Guys, it wasn't that funny," Peter said._

"_I will not have to live you forever, little one, but I sure as heck can hold a grudge for a very long time," Lucy muttered._

_Aaron stared at her and was relatively good. He summoned up a little keyblade._

"_We can worry about that when he is older," Professor Kirke said. The memory started to fade out. I saw flashes of my meetings with Dominick, our times together. I felt a strange pang and I saw a light._

I awoke and started to look around. Nobody was in the room I was in. My mind raced with so many questions, _Why was my mind messed with to create a false sense of reality? What was a Time Prince? I had many questions for my father._

0o0o0o0o0o00o

_Location: Time Lord's Castle_

**Third Person POV**

Nightclaw and Fangface woke up in a dark room tied to chairs with ropes. The Time Lord entered the room through the shadows. "Are you two comfortable?" Time Lord asked.

"Are you sane?" Nightclaw asked.

"(grr) What are you planning to do with us?" Fangface asked.

"So you are uncomfortable. You will not have that feeling anymore once I am finished with you. You will be controlled with my mind control device," Time Lord said.

"I hate to rain on your parade, but that will be happening to neither me nor Fangface," Nightclaw said.

"Why?" Time Lord asked.

"We have restraining orders," Fangface said.

"Are they on me?" Time Lord asked.

"No, they are on mind control devices," Nightclaw replied.

"We had them documented and notarized," Fangface said.

"May I see these?" Time Lord asked.

Nightclaw handed him a restraining order, "Here you go," he said.

Time Lord read the restraining order, "This restraining order hereby states that my client Nightclaw must not come within twenty feet of a mind control device or being controlled by one that the recipient of such torture will have to pay a fine to my client of 2 eon dollars," He read.

"I can't veto or unauthorized it from here so you need another plan," Nightclaw said.

"Fangface, may I see yours?" Time Lord asked. Fangface handed Time Lord his restraining order and Time Lord tore them up. "What restraining orders?" He asked.

"Those are copies of copies. The originals are in my indestructible safe which my other has along with the picture of Fangpuss and Claw cuddling and they thought they destroyed that picture," Nightclaw said.

"I will be back and don't do anything funny," Time Lord said. Time Lord left the

"I got it," Nightclaw said. He had undone his ropes. He untied Fangface, "Let's get out of here," he said.

"(grr) But how? The door is locked and there is no key," Fangface said.

Nightclaw looked up, "How good are you at vent climbing?" He asked.

"Pretty good, I can hold my own," Fangface said. They made a crafty escape through the vents and left behind no trace of where they went. The duo climbed through the vents and fell through the floor into a cell.

"I have had better landings. Are you okay, Fangface?" Nightclaw asked.

"Fine, but can you get off of me?" Fangface asked.

"Well, let's see who happened to be here," Nightclaw said. Nightclaw spotted Puggsy and little Robert Blake.

"There must be a way out of here," Rob said.

"There is no crazified way out of here," Puggsy said.

Nightclaw interrupted Puggsy, "Have you tried picking the lock?" He asked.

"Wow, I was found by the two nit-wolfs," Puggsy said.

"Pugs, I missed you," Fangface said.

"Nit-wolf, can you get off of me?" Puggsy asked.

Fangface sighed, "Sure, Puggsy," he said.

"Why didn't I think of picking the locks?" Rob asked.

Nightclaw shrugged, "It is that easy to do," he said. He easily undid the lock. "Unless you aren't a werewolf," he said.

"Can you two go into your human forms?" Puggsy asked.

Nightclaw sighed, "Nope, Time Lord separated us from our human halves. Puggsy look at this picture of this moon," he said. He transformed into Hardcore, better known as Hardy.

"Let's find out a way out of here," Hardy said.

"Why does everyone get to be a werewolf, but me?" Rob asked.

**AN: Hardy is WG's OC. Rob is five at the moment…. Refer to RT2, he is the son of Peter Parker and Daphne Blake. Review!**


	19. Chapter 18: Secrets and truths

**Reviewer thanks**

**Brielle and Puggsy: Well good to hear… Trust me it is more complex than it looks…. Bad Time Lord….. Typical Pugs…as for the rest…..imagine my reaction.**

**Disclaimer: If I have to say this then I must….. I own only my OCS and no one else OCS or any character otherwise….**

**Chapter 18**

**James Hunter's POV**

I awoke on a table. The last thing I remembered was passing out as a mass abundance of memories went by me. It was incredibly quiet in the room I was in. I looked and noticed that the doors were locked in the room. It felt quite odd =, so I opened them. I walked pass an empty living room, there was also no sign of life there. I walked through the halls and there was no one, not a single soul around. I walked upstairs and no one was there. The house felt too empty, almost dead. I opened door after door, but there was nothing. I walked back into the kitchen and there was still absolute nothing. Nobody was here, no living person at all. I opened the door to what seemed like a basement, I heard the click of my feet as I walked down the stairs. The basement was absolute nothingness. _Where is everyone? Where is everything? Did I imagine the voices I heard when I woke? Was I truly in a ghost house? _I thought_. _The thoughts obscured my very vision of things, nothing seemed right. I walked back upstairs and spotted a dark figure. It was him, The Time Lord. He stood at seven foot, five inches, towering over me. He had black hair that felt wrong, spiked at odd angles, eyes that were as grey as ever. His face was almost perfect, his nose was straight and his smile was evil, genuinely dark. He has a muscular build, was wearing a black cloak which blocked any clothes and his shoes were grey.

The Time Lord smirked, "Young James, how do you like my illusion?" He asked.

"You know you are a very sick man," I replied.

"I know what I am, but you don't know my past. You can't know my past since you weren't born yet. I am much older than this appearance, but you already know that Time Prince," he said.

"What does it even mean to be a Time Prince?" I asked.

Time Lord laughed, "It means to be the son of a Time Lord, there are three of us. The good Doctor Shaun, your father and myself. Two on the side of good, one on the side of evil, it is ironic if you think about it," he said.

"What is so ironic about?" I asked.

"It was never two on one, not even once. Your father was never evil, not everything is as it seems," he replied.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He smirked once again, "You will see in time. Illusion after illusion, there is no reality in your life," he said.

"What do you mean by that? Why are you speaking in riddles?" I asked.

He glanced away for a second, "That is for you to find out and riddles are so much easier to tell than truth, Time Prince," he said. He faded away and I started to fall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chase Hunter's POV**

James was still asleep and time was running out. We had only three weeks left, before Time Lord was all powerful and everything and everyone is destroyed.

"Rhase, rare rou rokay?" Scooby asked.

"No, Scooby I am not okay. I am worried," I replied.

"rhy rare rou rorried? Reverything rill re rokay rin rhe rnd. Rit ralways ris, rime rand rime ragain," Scooby said.

"It might not happen that way this time, Scooby," I replied.

"rhere rou rever ruely revil?" Scooby asked.

"That is a complex question Scooby. It has no simple answer of Yes or No. It is going to take me some time to tell you that," I said.

"Ri rave rime. Runior ris rleeping," Scooby said.

"No, Scooby Doo, I was never truly evil. I may have tried to twist reality, hurt people through dreams, kidnap people, but I was never truly evil," he said.

"Rhen rid rou ract revil?" Scooby asked.

"There is strength in winning, if every hero lost then who would defeat the villains? If there were truly heroes losing, would any of you have the strength to push on?" Chase asked.

"ri ruess rot, re rould rave rayed rin rour rittle rake rorld," Scooby said.

"I may have given false hope in winning, but I did not give false strength," I replied.

"rometimes re reed ra rake rin," Scooby said.

"Yes, sometimes we need a fake win, a time-altering win," I said.

"rid rou ray rime-raltering?" Scooby asked.

"Yes, I did. I can time travel and I am a Time Lord. It happens every three generations, my grandfather was supposed to be one too," I replied.

" roes rit rean ro re ra rime rord?" Scooby asked.

" I am not the same as the Doctor. I can only use it rarely and it is unpredictable. The last time I used was with the race with Nessie," I said.

Jason walked into the room. " He is waking up," he said.

" I have a feeling that I have a lot of questions to answer," I said. A voice from behind me, " I trust that are you right, Chase," it said. I turned around and saw the current Doctor Shaun.

" Are you coming or not?" I asked.

Shaun shrugged, " I guess I might as well, I might help with answering some of the questions," he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Third Person POV**

Dark Matter smirked, " Our young friend is waking up. He will be coming to rescue Ryan, Chance, Hawk and Speedy. Everything is going according to plan. All I have to wait for is the last dose of action. The defeat of the Time Lord and then it is my turn to take center stage," he said.

**AN: Well there is some more plot twist, Shaun is FF2's OC, What are Dark Matter's plans and what did Time Lord mean? Review me maybe!**


	20. Chapter 19: Saving others

**Chapter 19**

**James Hunter's POV**

I opened my eyes, for real this time. I saw Kiff, Nessie, Scrappy, Lily, Luna, Liz, Pyro, Dream Caster, Antonio "Raven" Falcon, Phantom, Daniel, Alex, Scooby Junior, Rift, Ally, Twiggy, Cassie, Lucky, Robert, Life, Lucas Hunter, Sophie Knight Julius Hunter, Olivia Hunter, Fangs, Lilly, Aqua, Terra, Sora, Sidney, NovaStormThunder, Eon, an unknown man, Dominick, Twiggy the Pokémon and Dynomutt. The only people missing were Jason, my dad and Scooby.

"Are you okay, James?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I am. I am perfectly fine," I replied.

"Rell rhat ris rood ro rear," Scooby Junior said.

_But I sure, as heck have a lot of questions for my dad who isn't here, _I thought.

"Well, there must be a reason that we are here, that is so important," Cassie said.

Twiggy nodded, "No place has ever ben pure coincidence," he said.

"Everything seems to tie in the long run, like pieces of a puzzle," Kiff said.

"I wonder what the point of being here is," Rift said.

"Knowing my dad he probably already knows," Ally said.

"Are there any restricted area in your house?" I asked Dominick

"Yes, the basement for some strange reason," Dominick said.

"Do I have a lock on it? I want to test my super-duper lock picker," Dynomutt said.

"Yes, it does have a lock, but let's wait for Blue Falcon, Chase Hunter and Scooby," Dominick said.

My father walked in with Shaun the Doctor, Scooby and Jason."

"Shaun, what are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"Time Lord is just starting to create a paradox, so I had to come and investigate it," Shaun said.

My dad shrugged, "Well, I guess we should go and get Blue Falcon," he said.

"Can I come to soften, BF?" Dynomutt asked.

"If you want to, Dog Wonder," I replied.

"We will all wait here for you, three," Luna said. I walked up the stairs with Dynomutt and my dad.

"James, are you okay?" My dad asked.

"Not at all, what do you know that I don't?" I asked.

He smiled, "A lot, James. I know a lot," he answered.

"So, you don't mind twenty questions?" I asked.

"As long as you don't mind twenty two-sided answers," he said.

"How long have you been a Time Lord for?" I asked.

"Twenty to thirty years," he replied.

"When were you going to mention you were a Time Lord?" I asked.

"Probably never," he said.

"Why did you act evil?" I asked.

"Pass," he said.

"Why did you pass the last question?" I asked.

"It has too complicated of an answer," he replied.

"Could you have defeated Finneas, single-handed?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"It was the Doctor's job," he replied.

"How much future memory do you have?" I asked.

"All of it," he asked.

"When did you get it back?" I asked.

"After I faced against Spiderman," he replied.

"How powerful of a vampire-werewolf are you?" I asked.

"Alpha," he replied.

"Do you want to save the next ten questions?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"We are here," I replied. I opened the door and Dynomutt walked in.

"BF, are you coming down?" Dynomutt asked.

BF was silent and I approached the body. "Dynomutt, this is an illusion. A very real illusion that can respond and interact, I have seen this type of illusion before, it is a Time Lord's illusion," I said.

"Which means that Time Lord has the real BF," Dynomutt said.

"Which means everyone we left downstairs in the room we were in is in trouble," I said.

"How come?" Dynomutt asked.

"No time to explain, Dog Wonder. We have to go downstairs," my dad said. We entered the living room and saw the door we left everyone in. The room was as empty as my dream.

"There must be a trap door here, so, nobody moves," I said. Dynomutt trips and the trapdoor opens and my dad fall through.

"Oops," Dynomutt said.

"Come on we have to get to the locked door to the basement," I said. I entered the kitchen to see Scooby making a sandwich.

"Rhat's ra ratter rames?" Scooby asked.

"Trap door in the room Dominick places me in," I replied.

"I will now use my super-duper lock picker to get us into the basement," Dynomutt said.

"ri rill rheck rup rhere ror rlues," Scooby said.

Dynomutt attempted to pick the lock, but he malfunctioned and blew up the door instead.

"I can fix this," Dynomutt said.

"Don't bother, we are in and come on, Scooby," I said.

"ri ram rot roing rown rhere," Scooby said.

"Will you do for a Scooby snack?" I asked.

"Rtill ro," Scooby said.

"How about two Scooby snacks?" I asked.

"Rtill ro," Scooby said.

"How about for a whole box of Scooby snacks? I asked.

Scooby shook his head, "rot rhis rime," I said.

"Okay, how about a cheese and Scooby snack pizza?" I asked.

"Rokay," Scooby said.

"You get it after we save everyone," I said.

"Real," Scooby said. We walked down the stairs. I saw a wall holding Ryan, Chance, Hawk and Speedy. I also noticed a cage holding everyone over boiling lava with a thin rope holding our friends.

"Someone wants us to have a welcome visit," Dynomutt said. A crane grabbed Dynomutt and placed him in the cage.

"Rhat ro re ro row?" Scooby asked. I approached the table which held a tape recorder.

"Should we play it?" I asked Scooby.

"Ri ruess ro," Scooby said. I hit Play and the recording started.

"Hello Scobert Doo and James Hunter, I presume you have found the cage filled with your friends and the wall filled with your companions. Sadly, you only get to leave with one set of them," Dark Matter said on the tape. I stopped the tape.

"Why does he have to be such an evil villain?" I asked. I hit Play again.

"There is no way to save both your friends. If you move the lava, the wall flips into an alligator pit. If you free the people on the wall, then the rope breaks and the others fall into the lava. The wall and cages are power proof. I have neglected to mention one tiny detail. If you don't decide within ten minutes of hearing this recording then everyone dies. So decisions, decisions and better watch the clock," Dark Matter said. The recording stopped.

"Re rave ra rilmnia, ron't re?' Scooby asked.

"Yes, Scooby we do, Twiggy, Hawk and Speedy comprise of a dead Twiggy who we need to defeat Time Lord and we need all the help we can get," I said.

The clock read 9 minutes remaining. "Rhat's rhe rlan?" Scooby asked.

"I don't have for once," I replied.

The clock rang eight minutes. "Rell rhat rour rowers?" Scooby asked.

Dark Matter's voice played again on the recording. "No powers work in here. The room is power proof," he said.

The clock read seven minutes. "There must be a way we are not seeing," I said.

The clock read six minutes. "Re ron't rave ruch rime reft," Scooby said. I looked at the way to free people from the wall and saw it needed two hands, one on each side.

The clock read five minutes. I looked and saw the lava pit could be moved by one person's hand print. I had an idea.

"Go to the lava tub and press your paw when I say now," I said.

"Rokay," Scooby said. The clock read four minutes. The process I was about to do took three minutes without powers, so I had time. I used my inner core to separate my vampire-werewolf half rom my human half.

"Ro ri rets rit," Scooby said. The clock rang three minutes. I still needed two minutes which I had. The clock rang two minutes. I just need one more minute. The clock rang one minute and I had separated my vampire-werewolf half from my human half. The clock read forty seconds.

"Go to the other switch," I told Clawslasher. He went there within twenty seconds.

The clock still had fifteen seconds. "On the count of three… One…..Two… Three," I said. The clock read four seconds. "NOW," I yelled. We pressed our hands on the button and the clock froze on the final second.

"That was a close one," Ryan said. A grey motorcycle burst through the wall with Dark Matter riding with two captives. They were Alix and Laura.

Alex had seen enough. He summoned his keyblade and knocked the basket off.

"Thanks and look Jason," Laura said.

Jason slapped his forehead, "Why? Couldn't it be someone else?" He asked.

"What do you have against her?" I asked.

"She likes me, but I don't like her," Jason whispered to me.

I smirked, "That sounds familiar," I said.

"Hi, Leo," Laura said.

"Hi, L-l-Laura," Dream Caster said.

"Why do we have people with awkward relationships? We got Kiff and Nessie, Leo and Laura and Jason and Laura," Daniel muttered.

"I feel ten times better," Alex said. Dark Matter's bike was totaled, but he was gone.

The recording started to play. "Congrats, James and Scooby, you have an hour to escape. There is some lava coming and one more thing for Daniel and James. Check my totaled bike," He said.

I approached the bike and it vanished and turned into a cage holding Lucy and Tiny Tina. I fused back with my vampire-werewolf half and picked the lock.

"Hi, Daniel," Tiny Tina said.

"Didn't you hear him James? One hour, let's find a way out of here," Lucy said.

The recording played once more, "One more thing, by ding that all doors will lock… Good luck getting out," He said. He laughed and the recording turned off.

**End of Part 2**

**AN: Alix is a replacement for little Lucie…refer back to the now altered RT. Review!**


	21. Chapter 20: Escape Part 1

**Part 3**

**Chapter 20**

**Lucy's POV**

"Did he just say that the door will shut, since we released Tiny Tina and Lucy?" Ryan asked.

"That is what it sounded like," Luna said.

"I am really starting to hate Dark Matter," Scrappy said.

"James, do you have a plan?" I asked.

"I hope he does," Chase Hunter said.

James Hunter snapped, "DAMN IT, DAMN IT. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS A TRAP. DAMN IT," he shouted.

Liz looked, "Well, that is certainly a different reaction from James's calm and usual demeanor," she said.

"Ro roes rhis rean re rare read?" Scooby Junior said.

"We don't have to worry. Someone will come up with something," Tiny Tina said.

Daniel looked at his true love. "How exactly are we going to find a way out if the doors are locked?" Daniel asked.

"There is always a way. It may not always be seen, but it is always there," Shaun said. I looked around and saw that there was no alternate route of escape; it seemed Dark Matter thought of everything.

The recording of Dark Matter started to play again. "Are you perplexed young heroes? I thought you were all such worthy foes, but I guess none of you will get to see the after show. It sure will be a fun one," his voice said.

"Pyro, are we going to die?" Phantom asked.

"I don't know, Phantom, I don't know," Pyro said.

"I can't believe I am dying in the same room, as that thing," Kiff said.

"I have a name you know," Nessie said.

"I prefer not to call you by it, since you don't call me by my real name," Kiff said.

"Oh, shut up, Wherever Boy," Nessie said.

Twiggy snapped at both of them, "We don't have time for this pointless arguing Nessie and my nephew. It is not helping our current scenario at all," he said.

"So are we just going to stand here? We are heroes, there is a way out. We have the Doctor and Chase Hunter and James Hunter," Lily said.

"I don't think they are enough. Three people can't always save the day," Scrappy said.

"True, Scrappy, but we are more than three powers and I am not giving up. Not in this lifetime," Lily said.

"So, I guess we are going to have to work as a team." Dream Caster said.

Laura looked at Dream Caster oddly, "Leo agreeing to work as a team. It is unheard of. This truly must be the end," she said.

"We have to find the missing piece. There must be something we are not seeing," Antonio "Raven" Falcon said.

"The missing link is still unknown, though," Jason said.

I looked up, "There seems to be a piece of something up there and a lever," I said.

"How are we supposed to reach that, though?" Ally asked.

Rift agreed, "If we had wings or could use psychic abilities, then we have a ghost of a chance, but there is no way, now," he said.

Lucky raised an eyebrow, "There is a way, Rift. It seems this requires an invention," he said.

"This is a lab, so there is something here that can help us," Cassie said.

"But this place has too much junk to be able to sort everything in just enough time. It would take days to find the right invention," Robert said.

"I believe I can be of some assistance. I have a special gift of distinguishing junk technology from useful stuff and I can build something if we need to," Alix said.

Alex smiled, "Do I have a smart girl, or what?" Alex asked.

"Let's get to work on this, while Chase and the others try to calm down James," Life said.

"Well, let's get started," Alix said. I went over to watch Sophie's talk to James to calm him down.

"You are a child of two very gift families, one inventor and the others incredibly rich and your mother is great," Sophie Knight said.

"James, you are not something ordinary, you are something extraordinary," Lucas Hunter said. I walked away to give him some time for his mind to process that information.

"I feel so useless. There is nothing to do here," Sora said.

The recording device started up again, "Well, it seems you are using the junk. Well, we can't make this easy. Have some heartless to play with. They aren't child friendly," he said.

"I think you guys should take care of those monsters," Fangs said.

"Alix needs time, so make sure the heartless don't come near us," Lilly said.

"Sora, Terra, Eon, Ally, Aqua and I can keep these things at bay," I said.

Dark Matter's voice broke into the recording. "Well, it seems that some people are missing the actions. Let's play with some zombies," he said.

"Oh crud, this is not good," Dominick said.

"Oh great, the undead," Twiggy, the Pokémon, said.

"It is time to practice our dynamic combo move," Hawk and Speedy said.

"I think I will sit this one with Ezekiel," Dynomutt said.

"I am not letting you fight the heartless alone. I am coming," Chance said.

"Don't lose. We need to make sure this succeeds," Alix said.

"This is going to get intense," I said. I started to hum a tune.

Lucy: **The heartless are here.**

**They have come for our souls.**

**Here comes our fight.**

On the zombie side, all the zombies were defeated. Ally had just slayed a heartless along with Chance. They continue to come at them. They started to multiply in great numbers.

"Damn, we are doomed," Alix said. A keyblade was thrown and eliminated all the heartless and a person jumped through the wall. It was Aaron and Xion.

"Aaron, you're okay. How did you escape?" James asked.

"We escaped a while back and was wondering in the catacombs, when we heard the noise and got here just in the nick of time," Aaron said.

"We can't go back that way, the tunnel caved in," Xion said.

"Scooby, go up there and pull the lever, with this umbrella" Alix said. Scooby pulled the lever and a secret passage slide out. The lava was starting to come.

"Guys, I think it is time to scram," I said. We all rush into the tunnel with Scooby behind us. We all scurried into the passageway and the lava followed us, as we all reached a high ledge. Scooby tripped over a rock and he fell.

"I am coming, Scooby," James said. He jumped down and grabbed Scooby and the lava was getting close to them. They ran, but it was too close and was about to catch up with them. It seemed they were doomed.

**AN: Here is your cliffhanger. Review! This chapter's song was called "The fight." I have one more things to do,**

**Reviewer thanks**

**Ezekiel: Yes agreed. I know the Time Lord is very good at riddles. I know and he will or will he? Well it is good to know.**

**WG, Kiff and Norm and Blackrose: Wow you react fast. I know. Yeah it was. I couldn't agree more with the last statement.**


	22. Chapter 21: Escape Part 2

**Chapter 21**

**Third Person POV**

"Rare re roing ro rie?" Scooby asked James.

"I do not know, Scooby. Let's keep running and hope this lava doesn't catch up to us," James replied.

"rounds rike ra rood rlan. Re rare running rout rof race ro run, rhough rand rhe rothers rare raway rup Ron rhe redge," Scooby said.

James Hunter glanced over at Scooby, "I never said that getting out of this would be easy. It is going to be damn hard," he said.

"Ran rou ruse rour ragic ro relp rus?" Scooby asked.

"I still suck at magic; I just don't have it in me without some guidance," James replied.

Scooby looked, "rhen row rare rou ra rood raster rof reath?" Scooby asked.

James Hunter glared at Scooby, "I haven't even fully mastered the powers. I can't fully raise the dead, make zombies, cast dark magic or learn how to be completely invisible, yet, magic is not my area of being an expert," he said.

Scooby turned around "Re rare running rou rof room ro run. Ro romething," he said.

James Hunter looked up at the ceiling and an idea sparked in his head. There was a rock about twenty feet from the ledge. There was a hole in the ceiling where James could create something. He smirked, "I got an idea, Scooby, come over here to this rock," he said.

Scooby raced to the rock and they stood on it. James created a vine with his other secret power. "Ris rhis rafe?" Scooby asked.

James Hunter looked and thought for a moment, "Probably not, but it is better than dying, is it not?" He asked.

Scooby debated for a second, "Ri ram rame," he said.

James grabbed Scooby's paw and jumped to the vine. He grabbed it and he nearly lost his grip but held it tight. "This will be quick, Scooby," James Hunter said.

"Rust ro ralready, rhe rava ris rising," Scooby replied. James swung the vine once and nearly reached the ledge. He attempted again, but he realized that their combined weight was too much.

"Do you still have the umbrella, Alix made for you?" He asked.

"Res ri ro. Rhy?" Scooby asked.

"I need you to get yourself across," James Hunter said. Scooby took a leap and used the umbrella to drift over to the others who had reached the ledge. James held his breath and swung the vine once more. He had almost reached the platform and he nearly lost his grip. He reattached the grip of the vine and he continued to swing and he nearly made it for a second time. His hands bumped against the wall and they were calloused. He gripped the vine for the third time. He swung the vine for the third time and he gripped the ledge and tried to pull himself up.

"Do you need some help?" Lucy asked.

"No, I am perfectly fine, Lucy, I just love hanging to near death by lava," James sarcastically replied.

Lucy groaned at his sarcasm and helped him up the ledge. As the trio entered, the ledge's archway rocks started to cave in from behind them.

"ri ruess re rill rave ridn ranother ray rout," Scooby said.

Ryan looked up, "The only other way is in that gap. This is going to be one long night," he said.

James Hunter glanced up, "We can try it in the morning. I have a tale to tell you guys, anyway," he said.

"Is it how you and Aaron actually regained your memories?" Lucy asked.

Aaron shrugged, "I didn't tell her," he said.

"It was kind of obvious, so what exactly happened while Daniel and all of the others were trying to fix the altered reality?" Xion asked.

"I know. I was involved in it, but I think I will let my son handle this story," Chase Hunter said.

"So, we are finally going to find out how you actually got your memories back," Luna said.

"Ran rou rell rus ralready, rhe ruspense ris rilling re," Scooby said.

Scrappy nodded, "I want the absolute truth," he said.

"So, what actually did happen to you two to defuse form one entity into two separate people?" Lilly asked.

0o0o0o0o00o0o

_ I felt a touch on my head and a voice, one that I knew, but could not remember. He pressed all my memories back into my mind and I knew who it was. It was the person who had started this. It was Chase Hunter._

"_I am not here to hurt you. I have no intention to harm you. None at all, James and Aaron, I actually want to do something for you," He said. He used the separation spell and we were back into two different bodies._

"_Why did you do that? Aren't you the bad guy?" I asked._

"_Have you ever lied to hide the truth? Have you ever regretted it?" Chase Hunter asked._

_No, I haven't. Chase, why aren't you trying to kill and what do you mean?" I asked._

_Aaron glances over and shrugged at me, "Are you trying to make us feel remorse for you? There isn't anything you can say that will make us your opinion," Aaron said._

_Chase Hunter glanced back at us, "What if I told you something that was true to make you change your mind?" He asked._

_I looked up, "What is it?" I asked._

"_I am your father," Chase Hunter said._

_Aaron laughed, "You are kidding me right? You are going to try that cheap line," Aaron said._

_I looked at Aaron. "I don't think he is lying. We can't remember much about the orphanage. The note was left by a C.H. I ruled Chase Hunter because he was evil. I never thought he could be it, but he had just said what I had always believed," I said. He told us his plans for us and how they were going to be executed, everything from his dream targeting, my kidnapping and his switch of sides_

0o0o00

Lucy looked at James. "You knew and didn't tell anyone. That must have been a burden," she said.

"It was, but I carried it. We should turn in for the night," James Hunter said.

**AN: Here is the end of part 2 of Escape. Next chapter we go dream jumping with Leo.**

**Reviewer thanks**

**WG and Stalker: I see it, it wasn't intended. WG that sounds crazy. I like Stalker's idea better. Well this too a while. Sorry!**


	23. Chapter 22: Dream Jumping

**Chapter 22**

**Leo/ Dream Caster's POV**

I couldn't sleep. It is kind of ironic, that the guy that could dream jump couldn't fall asleep. I wondered what everyone else was dreaming about. I was the only one awake, even, Jason and Laura were sleeping. Laura was leaning on Jason, while he was trying to lean the other way. I guess the best place to start was to investigate the Guardian Angel's dreams. I jumped first into Jason's dream.

_I was standing in a green field. All was quiet, there was nothing moving at all except for two people, Jason and a girl who I didn't know. She looked a little like Alexia. She had blond hair like Twiggy's, eyes that were a vivid green; her face was beautiful and young. She was about five foot seven and was wearing a dark purple shirt and blue jeans. He smiled at her "Sarah," he said._

"_Jason, how are you? It has been while since we talked last, it is hard to talk through my half-lovesick and half-love mouth sister," she said._

"_James is developing his powers slowly, but surely. I just hope he gets enough in time for the confrontation. So how is being trapped going?" He asked._

"_They quite stupidly put James Knight and her in the same prison," Sarah said._

"_So you are basically stuck watching them make out. I know that there has to be a way to separate you, two," he said._

_Sarah grinned, "I can't wait a thousand years Jason, I honestly could," she said. They leaned and kissed. Out of nowhere, as he was known best for doing The Cheshire Cat appeared._

"_I have a solution to your problem, or a problem to your solution," he said._

_Jason shrugged at the Cat. "Well, are you going to tell us?" He asked._

_He grinned, "The love of truth can separate one from two, but not before two almost becomes one," he said._

_Sarah groaned. "More riddles, can't you give us a straight answer?" She asked._

"_But wouldn't that would make all answers gay, would it not?" The Cat asked._

_Sarah glanced, "I think I just got a headache from that logic and the lack of it," she said._

"_We will figure it out, Sarah, we always do," Jason replied. I watched them for a few more seconds, before jumping out of his dreams._

I stood and took a breather for a few more seconds. I thought about whose dream I should enter next. I decided on Laura. I jumped into her dream.

_Laura was standing alone and there was no one else there. _

"_Well, I can't believe after everything my brother went through, he got himself captured again," she said. A younger dream version of me appeared. He seemed out of place._

"_Hi Dream Caster, how are you doing?" Laura asked._

"_Fine and how are you?" The younger me asked._

"_Jason is still ignoring me and it is starting to get irksome," Laura said._

"_Have you thought he couldn't be the one you truly love?" The younger me asked._

_Laura took a brief pause "I think of that every day, but who else could it be?" She asked. She walked away and the Cheshire cat appeared before me._

"_I once heard that if you dream of someone constantly you love them, or is it when you don't dream of them," the Cheshire cat said._

_The young me followed Laura and he frowned. He truly loves her, just as much as I love her and she couldn't see it. She was blind to what was right in front of her. I jumped out of her dreams._

I looked around and realized over the course of days, the only people left that I haven't dream jumped were James Hunter and Xion. I jumped into her dream first.

_ She was dreaming of the time she first met Aaron. "Here is organization member fifteen. His name is Aaron, since he is the first reincarnated nobody. He will be training with Roxas and Xion and Axel," Xemnas said._

_Aaron paused and said nothing. He walked past her and Roxas. He went straight into his room. He reported the next day and they were assigned Twilight Town as a four party assignment to defeat a Guard Armor. They departed The Castle That Never Was and walked into Twilight Town._

"_So how about talking to us now that we are on a mission? My name is Roxas," he said._

"_Roxas, I don't think he wants to talk," Axel said._

"_I agree with Axel," Xion said._

"_Can we at least ask for sea-salt ice cream later?" Roxas eagerly asked._

"_Aaron, do you want to go for sea salt ice cream, later?" Axel asked._

_Aaron nodded and continued to walk towards their destination. "Well, at least he is a determined guy," Roxas said. The foursome arrived at the Clock Tower and the Guard Armor appeared. Xion was about to throw the final blow, when Aaron pushed her out of the way as a Heartless lunged for her._

_Xion snapped, "I could have handled a single heartless," she said. Aaron pointed to the sky and showed that there were multiple flying heartless waiting for that one to be killed._

"_Good eye, Aaron. Do you have a plan of approach?" Axel asked. Aaron unleashed his limit and destroyed all the flying heartless. Xion drove a blow into the Guard Armor. The foursome went up for sea salt ice cream. Axel and Roxas left early for home and they left behind Aaron and Xion. Aaron walked around the Clock Tower and he finished his sea salt ice cream. Xion finished her and they left for home, but not before they accidently bumped into each other and kissed. Aaron blushed and left. I stared at the awkwardness of their first kiss and it reminded me of the fact of my awkward relationship with Laura._

I was out of the dream and I decided to go into James, but I didn't land in his dream. I landed somewhere else.

_ I was in the middle Ages. I saw a man who had a striking double to the Time Lord._

_He was holding a girl, "Lexie, don't die on me," he said._

"_I can't hold on, Frank, I just can't," Lexie said._

I exited the dream and I wondered who's dream that was.

**AN: That final dream does tie with the lot but I felt like explaining the relationship between three different couples first. Review! Sorry for such a long wait, Life and school took their toll.**

**Reviewer Thanks**

**ATF: Well that is good to know. I know and there is even more truth here. It was.**


	24. Chapter 23: Escape part 3

**Chapter 23**

**James Hunter's POV**

I awoke, before everyone else. I was still trying to figure out how we were going to find a way to scale to the top of this cave into the cave's opening. It seemed impossible, but then again I had done the impossible before. It wouldn't be my first time and I knew it wouldn't be my last. I watched as Lucy stirred awake. I couldn't find anything that would easily make us reach the top of the opening though, I didn't have a rope on me today either, so climbing was out of the equation. There must be a way up there.

Lucy interrupted me, "James, are you lost in thought again?" She asked.

I laughed, "When have I been lost in thought, before, that has never happened," I said.

Lucy gave me a look. "It has been happening every day since I met you," she said.

"You mean, when I accidently puked on you?" I asked.

Lucy groaned. "Yes, even after that. I am starting to believe that wasn't an accident," she said.

I smirked. "It was definitely an accident," she said.

"You know you can be quite annoying when you want to be," Lucy said.

"Just one of my great qualities," I replied.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, just one of them, you are also a good kisser," she said.

"Are you implying that we kiss?" I asked.

"No, I am implying we sleep. Yes, that we kiss, you idiot," Lucy sarcastically said. I leaned forward and we went into a kiss. It was impossible to describe, it was different than all our other kisses. I guess it was because every other one was either planned or a surprise. This one felt real. A moment spanned a century and I enjoyed every second of it.

"Well, it looks like Scooby and his son are waking up," Lucy said.

"It was nice while it lasted," I said.

Scooby awoke. "Rames, ro rou rave ra rlan ro rescaped rhere?" He asked.

I answered him honestly, "I am thinking of one, it hasn't come to me yet," I said.

"Rhen rhould rour rnow?" Scooby Junior asked.

"Hopefully soon, Scooby Junior," I answered.

"Ron't rory, rames ris rust ras rood rat rlanning ras red ris rat rapping," Scooby r said

"Rhat's reans re ris really rood," Scooby Junior said.

I nodded. "Yes, that is what that means, Scooby Junior," I said. Kiff, Nessie, Liz, Shaun and Luna were the next to awake.

"Well, I guess we will be finding a way out of this cave," Kiff said.

"Yeah, this cave is getting a little too crowded for you and your ego," Nessie said.

Kiff snapped, "Like your any better," he said.

"Okay, this is starting to get old, Kiff, if you haven't got anything nice to say then be quiet and Nessie don't anger my son. This is not the time or the place for this," Luna said.

"I couldn't have said it better, Luna," Shaun said.

Liz agreed, "Someone was going to have stopped them before they started World War Three," she said. Everyone else woke up after that.

"So, what is your genius plan?" Ryan asked.

I thought for a second, "I still don't have one," I replied.

"Well, then we have to come up with together. It seemed that this can't be done alone," Alex said.

"It does help that we have a super genius on our side," Daniel said.

Alix blushed. "I am not that smart. I have my faults just like everyone else. I am no God," she said.

"Well, how are we going to make a way up there?" Twiggy asked.

Scrappy shrugged. "I have nothing on me, what about you, Lily?" Scrappy asked.

"All I have is a small roll of duct tape," Lily said.

"Well, we're all doomed? Doesn't anyone have anything good?" Fangs asked.

Lilly shrugged at her father. "I didn't come with anything her, but myself," she said.

"I do have a tape dispenser," Ally said,

"Should I even question why you have that?" Rift asked.

Ally smirked. "Tonio, the less you know is better for me," she said.

Lucas Hunter shrugged, I have nothing to contribute, but my approval," he said.

"Ditto here," Sophie Knight, Julius and Olivia Hunter said

"I got nothing here," Pyro said.

Lucky smirked "I do have such for just this occasion. It is an extra-long string," he said.

"James, do our powers not work here?" Robert said.

"I never thought of that," I replied.

"Well, I think I will be the first one to test this," Jason said. He extended his arms and wings grew out of his back and he flew to the top.

"There is a rope up here," Jason said.

"Then drop it," Cassie said.

"Wow, the odds are actually in our favor," Sora said.

"Does anyone else feel like Sora just jinxed us?" Aqua asked.

"I thought it was only me," Terra replied.

Life turned to Sora, "Why did you say that?" She asked.

Sora glanced at Life, "What did I say wrong?" He asked.

"You just jinxed our chances of escape," Aaron said.

I couldn't have said it better myself," Chase Hunter said.

Sidney rolled her eyes, "I didn't believe you guys were so paranoid," she said.

"They have every reason," Dominick said.

"We can worry about that later," NovaStormThunder said.

Chance nodded, "I agree," he said. We all climbed the rope to the top. Everything was going right for once.

"I was wondering something. How are we going to break into Time Lord's castle?" Ryan asked.

I grinned, "In drag of course," I replied.

Chase looked, "Well there is nothing that could change us around here," he said. I magically put dress onto Twiggy, Ryan, Chance and Chase.

"Why do I have a feeling this will be an ongoing thing?" Ryan asked.

Luna laughed, "It probably is," she said.

_Location: Time Lord's Castle_

"It seems that we have some heroes to stop. Go and stop my friends," Time Lord said to his minions. The trio left and he placed a picture of a girl off to the side, a girl who had died a horrible death.

**AN: Well the next three chapters will be action-packed and this is where Lamone comes in, WG. Review!**


	25. Chapter 24: Terror Hunter and more freed

**Chapter 24**

**Third Person Pov**

Chase whined at his son, "Did you have to also put a spell on our shoes? These heels are killing me," he said.

Cassie smirked, "That is why I always wear sneakers," she said.

"Have we found Howl's moving castle?" Twiggy asked.

"I don't even know where it is, but I assume it is on this road," James said.

"So you have no clue where it is, do you?" Luna asked.

Lucy responded to her, "Yeah, that is actually his way of admitting he is lost," Lucy said.

"Does anyone else find that we might be wondering this desert for a while?" Aaron asked.

"We probably are going to be wondering here for a while," Xion said.

"Well, now this seems hopeless," Shaun said.

"I thought I was the only one thinking that," Chance said.

"It could be worse, who am I kidding? This is horrible," Alix said.

"I hate to meet his designers," Alex said.

"Well this can't get worse. Good job at jinxing us Sora. Good job," NovaStormThunder said.

"How was I supposed to know this was a desert?" Sora asked.

"This fighting is getting us nowhere," Rift said.

"I certainly enjoyed that bickering. It certainly makes my job easier," a voice said from in front of them.

"I know that voice from somewhere, but I can't place it," Chase said. The figure stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a black fedora, black jeans, and a green flannel and looked a lot like Adam.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" The figure asked.

Chase groaned, "I am really starting to hate my past deeds. This is Terror Hunter," he said.

"Was that so hard?" Terror Hunter asked.

Lucky groaned. "I was hoping that you died," Lucky said.

"You should know better, Lucky," Terror said.

"Reat ranother razy ruy, rhis retitng rold," Scooby said.

"I agree, Uncle Scooby," Scrappy said.

Terror Hunter grinned, "Well, you have to get past me first," he said.

"Well, that can't be too hard," James said. James stepped forward.

Chase pushed his son back. "I have got this one. Everyone else just go ahead. I have a past and I can handle him myself," he said.

"Dad, are you sure that you don't need help?" James asked.

Chase grinned, "James, don't worry about me. I can handle this little imp," he said.

"Chris, don't get yourself killed," Life said.

He flashed a smile. "I won't," he said.

"Are we quite done with goodbyes?" Terror asked.

"I believe so. Leo, don't even ask, just go ahead. James will need your help," Chase replied.

Dream Caster looked at his younger brother. "If you get yourself killed, don't come crying to me," he said.

"Good luck, son," Lucas Hunter said.

"When did I ever need luck?" Chase asked.

Lucas smiled back, "Never," he said.

Terror watched as they left, "Well, my pack versus yours. This fight doesn't seem fair," he said.

Chase smiled, "Who ever said I was the only person here?" Chase asked. A figure emerged from the shadows.

Lamone smirked, "Not so smug, are you now?" Lamone said.

0o0o0o00o

_Location: Time Lord's castle_

Nightclaw, Fangface, Hardy and Rob were wandering through the halls.

"I wonder where everyone else is?" Nightclaw asked.

"(Grr) it seems so empty of people," Fangface said.

"That is because the hallway is actually empty. There must be some cages nearby," Rob said.

"If there are cages, then we will find more people," Hardy said.

"It looks like there is a door at the end of the hall and a key, but the hall is full of lasers," Rob said.

"I guess that is your cue, Rob," Nightclaw said.

"Finally something that I can actually do," Rob said. Rob performed a kick and climbed around the lasers and grabbed the keys. He deactivated them so the werewolves could walk through.

"Would anyone else like to see what is behind door number one?" Nightclaw asked.

"I hope it is some of our friends," Fangface said.

"After all that walking, I hope so, ignorpotamus," Puggsy said through Hardy.

"Well it looks like there is a cage over there. It has Brielle and Kite," Rob said.

"(Grr) He has an odd ordering system," Fangface said.

"It looks like the path is full of more," Ron said. He was cut off by a large alarm sound. Fangface has tripped a laser. Robots came barging in.

"Great, robots. Well, this fight can be boring unless we do something about it," Nightclaw said. Rob started off the fight by punching a robot. It hurt his hand.

"Well, that hurt like hell," Rob said. "It seems we have to work together on these robots," he said.

"Let's stop these tin cans," Nightclaw said. Rob started to sing.

Rob: ** Here are these stupid tin cans,**

**They have the brain of a peanut, so let's defeat them.**

Rob jumped on the ceiling as two of the robots attacked each other and fell to pieces.

Nightclaw:** These robots can't be destroyed by force,**

**But by smarts.**

Nightclaw pretended to punch a robot and hurt himself. He ducked as a second robot tried to punch him and he duck and the two robots destroyed each other.

**Fangface: These robots are really slow.**

**I use my reflexes to defeat them.**

Fangface dodged as a robot tried to burn him and burned a robot behind him. Hardy ducked a water attack and the robots were all destroyed. Hardy picked the lock on the cage.

"Puggsy, Twiggy, Fangs and Rob," Brielle said.

"Right now, the only two that exist here are Puggsy and I. Twiggy and Fangs were separated from their human halves," Brielle said.

"I saw some more people down the hall when we are brought in," Kite said.

"Then let's break them free," Rob said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Brielle said.

0o0o0o

The Time Lord noticed that Dark Matter was missing. He felt like he had seen him before, but he couldn't remember from where.

**AN: HERE IS a new chapter! Review!**


	26. Chapter 25: Frost Junior and plans

**Chapter 25**

**Third Person POV **

"Do you think dad is okay?" James asked his mother.

"He is a strong man. He is also a stubborn man," Life said.

"Two traits that he passed on to his older son," Lucy said.

James smirked. "I am not stubborn," he said.

"I beg to differ, on that note. You will never accept defeat even, when you have lost," Aaron said.

"You keep a promise for the longest," Xion said.

"Okay, maybe I am a little stubborn," James said.

"He isn't half bad in my eyes. He has his faults though," Sora said.

"reveryone roes," Scooby said.

"If we didn't have faults, then we wouldn't be human. Everybody has a weakness. Mine is water. Everyone's weakness is a part of them. It is the fight to not let the weakness defeat you, that's what makes you strong, " Pyro said.

"I have to agree with my master," Phantom said.

"I can't control my dragon powers. That makes me weak," NovaStormThunder said.

"I believe a weakness is a strength you haven't mastered yet," Lucy said.

"Love is not a weakness. It is a very powerful strength," Dominick said.

"I feel bad for anyone who doesn't understand love. It is impossible to describe , but yet magical," Shaun said.

"I couldn't put it better myself," Liz said.

"Villains use our weakness, but we still don't back down. We stand and fight," Luna said.

"For the truth," Pyro said.

"For our world," Antonio " Raven" said.

"We fight to prove that we aren't weak. Sometimes it takes a great sacrifice to defeat our foes, but it is a sacrifice worth making," Laura said.

"Even at the cost of our own life," Jason said.

"Sometimes sacrificing your life is a great deed," Rift said.

"Isn't being a hero all about triumph, tragedy and the greater good?" Ally asked.

"I think Ally has a point," James said.

"I guess we must be close to Time Lord's , then we were before. I, at least hope we are," Scrappy said.

"You are really close. You just have his son and myself to get through," A figure said.

"Is this that we are speaking to?" James asked.

The figure stepped into the light. He looked a lot like Jack Frost.

"Oh come on, he had a kid," Aaron said.

"So, you are the one who killed my dad?" Frost Junior said.

"Damn, my big mouth did it again," Aaron said. "Guys go ahead, I will take care of this little ice pest," he said.

"I am going to help you," Pyro said.

Aaron shrugged. "Sure, whatever," he said.

"Don't get yourself killed," Xion said. Aaron leaned and kissed her.

"Dying isn't in my plans, Xion," he said. Everyone departed from the area and went onward into the vast desert.

"I hope ice likes to play with fire," Pyro said.

"Bring it on nobody and grandpa," Frost Junior said.

"Did he just call me a grandpa?" Pyro said.

Aaron shook his head. "Yes, Pyro, he just did," he said.

"Then he better light up," Pyro said.

_Location: Time Lord's castle_

Rob, Hardy, Fangface, Nightclaw, Brielle and Kite walked into the new room in the castle.

"Kite, do you have any clue which door of the three we should go through?" Brielle asked.

Kite shrugged. "I have no clue and splitting up here seems like a bad idea," Kite said.

"Well, how about we go through one of these three doors?" Nightclaw asked.

"(grr) we should go through the door on the right," Fangface said.

"I agree the door on the right seems like a good choice," Rob said.

Brielle shrugged. "Might as well, since it is also the closet door," he said.

The six friends entered the room on the right. It had a single cage which contained Kassandra and Steven Rodgers Junior.

"Finally someone to talk to that isn't a werewolf," Rob said.

"Well, at least I won't have to hear her drone on about how wonderful Fangs and Fangface are," Steven Rodgers Junior said.

"(grr) I can't help that I love her so much," Fangface said.

Rob rolled his eyes. "Let's find some more people," he said.

"Does anyone else see that?" Hardy asked.

"Isn't that the same book that ghosts were trapped in?" Brielle asked.

"It certainly looks like it. I wonder how it got there," Rob said.

"(grr) it was stolen from Twiggy by the now dead MindMaster," Nightclaw said.

"Well, let's take it with us. We don't need someone to find it," Kite said. Hardy picked up the book and it flipped to a new page. The page show a description on Dark Matter's history, except there was only one fatal flaw on it. The page was blank.

"(grr) Why is this page blank? It seems like someone is trying to erase his history as if he never existed. It seems mighty odd for a book," Fangface aid.

"The book said that Darkarai is Dark Matter's young sister but I wonder who's history he dates back too," Nightclaw said.

"It must be someone else that isn't part of my group," Hardy said.

"I guess we will find out as Time goes by," Rob said.

"I hope that we can find everyone else first, though," Kassandra said. All eight of them left.

0o00o00o

After the eight of them left the room, a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Poor souls, they took the bait. I need a Murphy to hold the book to release her demon back into our world. I don't need anyone to see my past. It is not theirs to investigate, " Dark matter said. A figure appeared next to Dark Matter. It was an apparition of Darkarai's demon.

"Good job brother, I will now have a physical form and not need to possess a body," the demon said. He vanished into the shadows. Her brother smirked as he left.

"This is not just for you, brother. This is also for my own personal gain. I need an ally for the start of Act two. Act one is nearly done and then it will be turn to take center stage. I can even ditch this body for my true form. It is my turn to shine," he said.

Dark Matter: ** This is my turn,**

**All the others have come and failed.**

**It is my turn to take center stage.**

He smirked and vanished into the shadows.

0O0O0O

Time Lord was getting ready. The final battle was coming soon.

**AN: review! Last chapter song was "stupid robots and this chapter was "this is my turn."**

**Reviewer thanks**

**WG and company: everything is coming together. This story is truthfully two arches, possibly three. Good for you. Here is more!**


	27. Chapter 26: Life is hard

**Chapter 26**

**Third Person POV**

James looked into the distance for a brief second. He could see that they were approaching a castle fast.

"It looks like we are almost there," Lucky said.

"rit's rbout rime," Scooby said.

"rou raid rit rad, rhis rour rongest ralk rver," Scooby Junior said.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Well, along with the way we left Chase, Aaron and Pyro behind," she said.

"Our sneak attack just isn't going as planned," Ryan said.

"It seems like the villains are two steps ahead of us," Twiggy said.

"They are predicting our every move, as if we are playing a game," Cassie said.

"This is no ordinary game, this is a chess game," Dominick said.

"If this is a chess game, then who is the other king?" Sidney asked.

"It has to be James," NovaStormThunder said.

"Well, it would make sense. I wonder how I fit into this whole mess," the other Twiggy said.

"We never did figure out how Hawk and Speedy were connected into this. Where are those two anyway?" James asked.

"I bumped into them earlier and they vanished into my body. It was odd," the other Twiggy said.

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" Shaun whispered to Luna.

"Yes, it is exactly like a fusion process," Luna whispered back.

"Well, is everyone that is left here?" Liz asked.

"I sure hope so," Lucy said.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole scenario. It seems like a trap," Robert said.

"I thought I was the only one getting that vibe," Phantom said.

"Well, we have already encountered two crazy sidekicks, who is left?" Fangs asked.

"I am," a voice from the shadows said. He emerged from the shadows. It was Time Lord's son, Time Warp. His grin was as wicked as the energy that Scooby saw around him.

"You are not getting past me to defeat my father," Time Warp said.

Ally snapped, "I have had enough of all you villainous imps. Everyone else go, Lucky and Rift, we can take him on," she said.

"Are you sure, Ally?" James asked.

Ally grinned. "I can handle this, dad," she said. Everyone else followed James to the entrance to the castle.

Time Warp looked. "It is a three on one fight. This seems unfair. I like when the odds are in an even number for both sides," he said.

Ally smiled. "Well, there is no ways that you can make that happen," Ally said.

Time Warp smirked back. "Don't be so sure, Allison," he said. He aimed a shot at Lucky.

"What did you do to Lucky?" Rift asked.

"I just let his dark energy take over. He isn't Lucky anymore, he is Misfortune," Time Warp said.

"I can't fight my own brother, I just can't," Ally said.

Rift put a hand on Ally's shoulder. "You won't have too. I will fight him for you," she said.

Ally smiled at Rift , "You are one of my best friends and thanks for the help," she said.

"We'll let the games begin," Time Warp said.

0o0o0o0o0

Chase smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Lamone," she said.

"I can still beat you, even if this vampire is helping you. Pack attack," Terror said.

Chase shrugged. "I highly doubted he would back down, but I have my own army. Pack attack, Lamone you can help anytime you want to," she said. Terror started to sing.

Terror Hunter: **I don't care who is on your side,**

**You are on the losing side "father",**

**Evil is going to win this round,**

**As good fails.**

The pack attacked each other, as Chase and Terror outdid each other. Both of the two could easily dodge the others attack. It was an even match.

Lamone observed, "It seems like your weak spot is right there, Terror," he said.

"Well, it would be nice if you can attack it for me. I am a little busy trying not to get killed by him," Chase said.

"Give me a minute," Lamone said. Lamone tripped a vampire-werewolf and took his fur.

"What was the point of that?" Chase asked.

"It might be good to see how Kretin fur could be used with magic," Lamone asked.

Terror went to attack Lamone and he hit him hard in his weak spot. Terror fell backwards and vanished.

"That was exhausting. I guess we should catch up with the others," Chase said.

"I have an odd question; you aren't just a vampire-werewolf, are you?" Lamone asked.

Chase nodded. "I am not just an alpha Kretin; I am a Time Lord and a Master of Death ," he said.

"Those are some odd yet interesting combinations and we really should go catch up with the others," Lamone said.

Chase nodded. "How come you came to help us?" He asked.

"That is a much longer story," Lamone replied.

0o0o00o0o0o

Aaron and Pyro were fighting Frost Junior. Pyro shot fire at him, until Aaron knocked him out with his ninja skills. He watched as Frost Junior vanished.

"Was it just me, or was that too easy?" Aaron asked.

Pyro nodded, "It didn't even seem like he was giving an effort. That must have been a clone, a fake," he said.

Aaron nodded . "We have to go catch the others, but I see my dad and Lamone coming. Let's go with them," he said.

Pyro nodded. "I agree with you, Aaron," Pyro said.

0o0o0o0o0

Time Warp lunged for Ally, while Misfortune tried to zap Rift, yet failed miserably.

"I have just enough these games. This is gonna be your end," Time Warp said. He shot a beam which would have killed Ally, but Rift pushed her out of way.

"Rift, are you okay?" Ally asked.

"I …. Am ….. Fine," Rift replied.

"You are not fine. You are dying, aren't you?" Ally asked.

"No…. I….. Am…..Not," Rift said.

"How touching; now it is time to destroy you," Time Warp said.

"NO," Ally said. A light beam hit both Misfortune and Time Warp, but Time Warp dodged it. Misfortune became Lucky again.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Lucky said.

"He is losing his pulse," Ally said. Lucky looked and saw where the wound was. The wound was in his heart.

"I think some others off in the distance, Ally, I think I will leave you here with Rift, " Lucky said Lucky left Ally alone with Rift.

"Rift don't die on me, I love you," Ally said.

"I…Love…..You…..Too," Rift said.

"Why do you have to die ,Rift?" Ally asked.

Rift attempted to give a smile, "It…is….because…I am your guardian angel. I was never human; I was always half-angel, half-ghost. I succeeded at my job," he said.

Ally started to sing.

Ally: **You were my best friend,**

**My guardian angel,**

**Sent to protect me,**

**And I will love you to the end.**

"I don't want to say goodbye, but I have too. I will always love you, Ally. Always," He said. Those were his last words and Ally cried.

"The same here Tonio, I love you with my heart," Ally replied.

**AN: Was I the only one who nearly cried here? This chapter song is "my guardian angel" and "evil wins this round." Review **

**WG: Okay good to know. Thanks**


	28. Chapter 27: Seven and pledges

**Chapter 27**

**Third person POV**

James walked forward with the people who were still left. There were still Kiff, Nessie, Scrappy, Lily, Luna, Liz, Dream Caster, Antonio "Raven" Falcon, Phantom, Daniel, Alex, Scooby Junior, Twiggy still in drag, Cassie, Robert, Life, Lucas Hunter, Sophie Knight, Julius Hunter, Olivia Hunter, Fangs, Lilly, Aqua, Terra, Sora, Sidney, NovaStormThunder, Eon, Ezekiel, Dominick, Twiggy the Pokémon , Dynomutt, Scooby , Laura, Xion, Jason, Ryan still in drag, Chance still in drag, Shaun, Lucy, Tiny Tina and Alix.

"Do you think Aaron will be fine?" Xion asked.

James shook his head. "He should be fine," he said.

"How can you be sure, bro?" Alex asked.

James grinned. "It is a twin thing. You should know when Daniel is in danger," James replied.

"It is more of a family thing. I know when Luna is in trouble. It is a sibling sense," Ezekiel said.

"How much longer is this walk? Can I get out of this drag?" Twiggy asked.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Only you could whine and make me want to kiss you and punch you at the same time," she said.

"I think I see the castle," Lucy said.

Robert looked up. "I hope Lucky and Ally are okay. I am worried about them," Robert said.

"Well, it looks like we are here," Scrappy said. The castle was a giant gray castle. It seemed straight out of the Medieval Times. It was giant and there were multiple windows. It had a drawbridge which extended out.

"I love to see this building interior. It certainly has an old exterior," Luna said.

"rit's rives re rhe reeps. Rit ris rike rall rhe rold rastles re rinvestigated rin rour rast," Scooby said.

"Rit ris really rold," Scooby Junior said.

Lily looked up, "How are we supposed to get in here?" Lily asked.

"It seems like the drawbridge string is on the other side. How are we supposed to get over there?" Shaun asked.

"We have to find a way in. It does not seem like it will be easy," Liz said.

"It is never easy," Dream Caster said.

"That word does not exist for us," Jason said.

"There must be a way in, my parents are in there," Nessie said.

Kiff nodded and did something surprising, he agreed with Nessie. "My parents are also in there. This is no time to give up," Kiff said.

"My mom is in there, so I am doing it for her," Lilly said.

"I second that motion," Liz said.

"I am doing this for Fangface and Kassy," Fangs said.

"I am doing this for BF. He is still trapped in there," Dynomutt said.

"If a friend of James is in trouble, I am in," Dominick said.

Antonio "Raven" nodded. "I second that motion," he said.

"I am doing this for our world," Phantom said.

"For our family," Daniel and Alex and Eon said.

Scooby Junior put a paw, "ror ry rom," he said.

"For the man who raised me," Twiggy said.

"For everyone who I met," Cassie said.

"For my uncle," Robert said.

"For Shaggy and Danny," Life/Sami said.

"For our family," the rest of the Hunter's family said.

Aqua, Terra and Sora raised their keyblades. "For the world," they said.

"For the people I have helped," Sidney said.

"For all the meddlers who were caught," Ezekiel said.

"For my trainer," Twiggy the Pokémon said

"For Biff," Laura said.

"For Roxas and Axel," Xion said.

Ryan looked , "For Anthony Thorn and my sister and my nephews," he said.

"For my brother," Chance said.

"For Kite," Shaun said.

"For all of the meddlers," Luna said.

"For my family," Lucy said.

"For all the people who helped me," Tiny Tina said.

James stared at the castle. "This is for everyone who he has hurt and all he is captured. It is for everyone who has changed me and that is everyone. Without everyone who I have met, I wouldn't be half the hero I am now. Let's find a way into his castle and free all of our friends," he said.

"row, rames. Row," Scooby said.

"I have to say that was a great speech. So, what is your plan?" Lucy said.

James shrugged . "I don't have one yet, but one should be coming soon," he said.

"I believe I can help you guys," a voice from behind them said.

"Who are you?" Dominick asked.

A man in his mid-twenties with a black leather jacket and a blue cap hiding his hair stepped out from the side of the castle.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"The name is Seven. Before you ask if that is my real name, the answer is yes, since I never met my biological parents. The kids where I lived nicknamed me Seven, since I would only answer the seventh question I was asked with a straight answer. That habitat changed, but the name stuck," he said.

James looked questioningly at the man. "How can you help us?" He asked.

"There is more than one entrance to this castle. There is a second way in, but it involves trusting me," Seven said.

James discussed it with everyone else, "We will let you help us, but you better not be a traitor," he said.

Seven smirked. "Well that is good. I can show you where you can get," he said. He guided them over to a hole in the castle. It leads straight into the main room of the castle. They all entered the room.

"The main fighting hallway is up ahead, James. The basement is where he has everyone captured. I have things to investigate upstairs," Seven said. He left them and went upstairs.

"Should we trust him?" Lucy asked.

James looked at the hole in the wall, but it wasn't there anymore. James shook his head "No, we shouldn't, but we have too," James said.

_How did he faze all of us through the wall? Why did he tell me where the main fighting hall is? I guess it is time for the final battle," _James thought.

0o0o0o

Seven walked into a room upstairs. He looked and saw that Dark Matter was nearby.

"Have you thought about my proposition?" Dark Matter asked Seven.

Seven nodded. "I agree with you, Dark Matter. I will join you once the Time Lord has been defeated," he said. Dark Matter left the room.

_They are all so stupid and trusting those villains. I sensed the distrust in James. He is right to distrust me. I have no clear side, but I tend to side with the morons. How many people know my true story? Seven may be my real name, but how I got is a lie. The stage is set and it looks like we are coming to the end of Act 1, _he thought.

_0o00oo0_

Time Lord smiled and saw that there was very little time left. The final battle was coming.

**AN: Do you trust Seven? He is my new and final major OC for this Fanfiction. Review!**


	29. Chapter 28:Ghosts,backstories and escape

**Chapter 28**

**Third Person POV**

Nightclaw, Fangface, Brielle, Rob, Hardy, Kassandra, Steven Rodgers Junior and Kite walked into the next room.

"So, do we have any clue on who we are freeing?" Brielle asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Nightclaw said.

"Well, we have my parents and the rest of mystery incorporated, Twiggy Rose, Jonas, Lily Rose, Anthony Thorn, Original Twiggy, The Golden Warrior, Alexia, James Knight, Kim, Biff, Gin, Matt Hunter, Liz Rose, Lisa Rose, Sam Rose, Peter, Susan, Roxas, Axel, Eric, Erica, Flim-Flam, Miranda Dusk, and DJ AKA as the King Pin, JJ Junior, Nicole and my sister," Rob said.

"(grr) He has a good sense of memory," Fangface said.

Steven Rodgers Junior rolled his eyes. "Or he just read the plaque that read all the prisoners here which include us," he said.

Hardy looked at the plaque and put the book down which fell through a trap door a "Well, that was certainly a good place to put a list," he said.

"So where the Harmony's and the Helios's ,then?" Brielle asked.

A cat appeared from behind them and smiled. It was the Cheshire Cat.

"Mayhap they were never here, but are somewhere else. Perhaps they were never here at all. Only one of these can be true and the other is false," he said.

"(grr) so you are implying they were either illusions or were put in a different prison?" Nightclaw said.

"The first one makes more sense, but the second one sounds more accurate," Brielle said.

"Sometimes it is wrong to be right and right to be wrong," he said. He vanished with a smile on his face.

"Does he have an allergy to a straight answer?" Rob asked.

"It doesn't seem so, well looks like it is time to go find the others," Kassy said.

00o0o0o00o

_Elsewhere…_

Ally hung her head low and did not speak. "Don't you guys think one of us should talk to her?" Aaron asked.

"Well it certainly can't be me; I won't be much of a comfort, any words of wisdom, Chase?" Lucky asked.

"Chase seems to be lost in his own thoughts. He won't be much of a help. How about you , silent and deadly one?" Pyro asked.

"You do realize I have a name that is meant to be used, or are you just naturally that dumb? Please don't answer that question," he said.

"His nickname actually fits you Lamone, you are a silent and deadly ex-vampire king," Aaron said.

"It seemed someone has been reading too many different articles, that they shouldn't be messing with," Lamone said.

Chase finally came out his thoughts to speak, "Well, I can go and comfort her. I am her grandfather in the future," he said.

"What were you thinking about, anyway?" Lamone asked.

"Nothing at all," Chase replied. The tension lasted for a second and it broke as Chase went to comfort his future granddaughter on the love she lost recently.

0o0o0o0

_In a cell…._

Original Twiggy was pacing the cell that he shared with Matt Hunter. It seemed ironic that he was stuck with this particular person.

"What is on your mind, O.T?" Matt asked.

"It is nothing; I just have a brother that I knew and don't know his identity now," Original Twiggy said.

Matt shrugged. "I never knew my biological parents, my dad died when I was little or at least that is what Chase said. My mom left my dad, after she gave birth to me and I have an older brother I know nothing about," he said.

"I am starting to realize that may not be such a bad thing to be trapped here. I remember the first event that changed my life," Original Twiggy said.

"What is it that forever changed you?" Matt asked.

"It happened when I was a Turtwig and it was a near death and being saved by a Great Dane puppy whose name escapes me," Original Twiggy said.

Matt looked at him , "Can you tell me the story of how you got to here?" He asked.

Original Twiggy nodded ."I can tell you but you have to be willing to listen. Are you willing?" He asked. Matt nodded his head.

_I remember that the air was cool and it was my fifth birthday, my little brother was only one and still with my parents. I was distracted and I was crossing the street. The light was against me and I didn't even realize it. I froze at the site of the car, the mere figure of it. I was going to die a fast death, until the pup pushed me out of the way. The car had hit all his legs though and they seemed to be broken. I approached the pup. "Thanks for saving my life. What is your name?" I asked._

_The puppy looked at me. "Ri rame ris rooby roo, Ri rhink ry rigs rare roken," he said. I examined his once sturdy legs and healed them with my healing powers. They were fine, but his walk had a slight wobble to them. That was the day that two things happened. The first thing was that if I ever saw the pup again, I would thank him for being so brave. The second was that I realized I wanted to save the lives of other's people._

"Wow, you were saved by Scooby Doo. I do remember living with an older brother who was a Turtwig since I was the first human in my family. The Turtwig name escapes me, but I remember that my father's name was The Golden Warrior," he said.

"The Golden Warrior? That is the name my father earned during the medieval times. I guess you are my brother," Original Twiggy said.

Matt glanced at his looks. "I guess that actually makes sense, I always noticed how we looked a lot alike. It seems that it we have to find the truth on our own," he said. Original Twiggy smiled and the two lost brothers embraced in a hug.

0o0oo0oo0o0o

Chase placed his hand on Ally's shoulder. She jumped on the touch of her grandfather and turned around.

"You startled me. I was lost in my thoughts," Ally said.

"Were you truly lost in your thoughts, or is it something else?" Chase asked.

Ally stifled a laugh "What else could I possibly be doing?" Ally asked.

Chase glanced in her direction. "Trying to relive the past that has long since been gone," he said.

"Is it bad to relive the past?" Ally asked.

"The past is a nice place to reflect, but not to escape too. If you try to escape to the past then you will lose yourself and that is truly the worst thing in the world," Chase said. Ally leaned on her grandfather's shoulder and cried on it. Chase started to sing.

Chase: **Just lay on my shoulder,**

**Cry through the past, through the memories that make you remember.**

**The tears that represent all the love you have had for each other.**

**Cry till your heart is done crying.**

She lifted her head from her grandfather's shoulder. "Thanks for being a shoulder to cry on. I will not break. I will not give on anything. I have come too far to taste the sweat of forfeiting," she said.

Chase smiled. "It is good to have an idea of what you are fighting for," she said.

"I have more than an idea, I have a power through my words," she said. She started to sing.

Ally: **I am not fighting for myself,**

**For my own personal gains,**

**For the stench of revenge only causes more pain**

**I will fight for love.**

**For the memory of Tonio,**

**His protection and his light**

**I fight for love.**

A shadow had been listening, a phantom of the man he was. Chase left the area to return to the others. It was now or never.

"Ally?" He asked.

Ally turned to see a pale ghost version of Rift. "I am happy to see you again, even if you are not alive," she said.

"I know what you mean; being close to you shows how close our bond is to each other. I have come for a task, but, I believe your grandfather already told you all you really needed, but, this was more for me," Rift's ghost said.

"The official final goodbye, it is the last thing I will see before I die," Ally said.

"No, it won't. I can promise you that it won't be that long. I will always be in your heart and never forget that. If you ever need me, just call me," Rift's ghost said.

"How come you saved me?" Ally asked.

"It wasn't, because you are the heroine of Light, my best friend or my charge. It is because I was actually in love with you. I had never fully loved someone besides you. Our love is a spark that can't be destroyed, always remembered that," Rift said. He vanished into the heavens.

0o0o0o0

"Well, it looks like we came to a room full of empty cells. I expect this to be a full prison," Nightclaw said.

Rob looked at the plaque and his face went pale. The Plaque read: People Captured in this room: Fred, Danica, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Mary Jane and Scooby Dee and Amanda Blake.

"My mom and sister were in this room and now she is missing," Rob said.

"Well, things just took a turn for the interesting," Nightclaw said.

"Eight people don't up and vanish into thin air," Brielle said. Everyone went silent as they approached the next set of doors."

"Bri, we're over here," Gin said.

Rob looked up "The people who should be in here are Flim-Flam, Eric, Erica, Biff, Kim, Gin, James Knight and Alexia," he said.

Brielle opened the gates and freed Gin and Kim.

"Well, it seems that everyone else is going to be upstairs at the final battle, except us," Gin said.

"Well, at least we get to miss it," Kim said.

Nightclaw shook his head. "Nope, Fangs and Twiggy are upstairs since the Time Lord separated our two halves," he said.

"Can someone please get me out of here? Why did he have to leave me stuck with my family?" Erica asked.

"Like listening to you whine is good," Eric said.

"Where is Sam?" Nightclaw asked.

"Her name wasn't on the plaque," Rob said.

"She wasn't captured with the rest of us," Eric said.

Erica nodded. "She was not here and I found that odd," he said.

"She wasn't with us earlier and Twiggy said she isn't with them," Nightclaw said.

"Well, we have others things to worry about," Flim-Flam said,

Fangface opened the cage door and grabbed Flim-Flam, "(Grr) we also have to find Samantha," he said.

"Thanks for breaking the door, Fangface," Biff said. They finally opened the door with James and Alexia passed in it. The sixteen left the room and a dark figure appeared after they left.

0o0o000o00o0o

Dark Matter smirked, "Well , his is getting interesting," he said. He had a sedated Samantha/ Storm over his arm. He left the room unaware of the illusionist behind him.

00o0o00

_What is Dark Matter up too? I have to find out his master plan, _Seven thought.

_0o0o0o0_

The Time Lord grinned and sensed that the final battle was coming soon. He had changed so much over the years that she would be barely recognizing him now, or their son. He held the picture of a girl named Lexie Hunter. She was beautiful, but she was dead. She was killed by a disease, one that slowly eats away at you mind and heart, but keeps you physically fit. The first stage of this death was a coma. It had no cure.

Time Lord looked out at the sun setting, "I am doing this for you Lexie Hunter, for our love," he said.

**AN: I am at a loss of words so Review! This chapter song was "cry on my shoulder and "I will fight"**


	30. Chapter 29: Nearing disaster

**Chapter 29**

**Third Person POV**

Chase looked up. "Well, it looks like we are almost at the castle," Chase said.

"You said those five minutes ago, it doesn't seem any closer than before," Pyro said.

"Dad, are you sure that your senses aren't off?" Aaron asked.

Lamone glanced, "We aren't to get any closer by questioning each other," he said.

"I have to agree with the silent and deadly one," Pyro said. Lamone made a mental note of the comment and added him of lists of people he wished he wanted to kill. There was only one other name on that list.

"Well, there is at least one way to pass the time," Ally said.

"Yeah, that is one way to kill the time," Aaron said.

Lamone glared. "I am not going to do that," he said.

"Well, then we can play twenty questions," Lucky said.

"Sounds promising, I actually had so many questions for you," Lamone said.

Ally glared at her partially good brother. "Fine, I will play the twenty questions," Ally said.

"I don't think we have time for the round of twenty questions. It looks like we finally arrived at the castle, but there seems to be no entrance," Chase said.

"Of course our luck will turn now," Lamone said.

"Your luck may not have run out," a figure said from in front of them.

"Who said that?" Aaron asked.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a male. He introduced himself ."The name is Seven," he said.

"Your name is actually a number?" Ally asked.

"No, it is the number of times it took to answer a question posed to me with a straight answer. Follow me, if you will," he said. The group reluctantly followed the stranger towards the unknown, nobody noticing the shadow of a figure behind them.

0o0o0o0o00

Brielle, Nightclaw, Fangface, Rob, Hardy, Kassandra, Steven Rodgers Junior, Kite, Alexia, James Knight, Flim-Flam, Biff, Gin, Kim, Erica and Eric were walking towards the next set of cells.

"Was there anyone else missing besides Samantha?" Kim asked.

"Well, there was a whole empty room which used to have prisoners, but none were there when we got there," Nightclaw said.

"Who was supposed to be in that room?" Alexia asked.

James Knight noticed the gaze in Rob's eyes. " It isn't important who was in the room. It is important we find out where they have gone," James Knight said.

"(grr) Let's go find and free the others," Nightclaw said.

"Well, I think that might be a good idea, it will certainly relieve the tension in this room," Brielle said.

"I think it is time to become my other half," Flim-Flam said.

"Don't faint now, Erica," Eric said.

Erica sneered. "Don't get knocked out, brother," she said. Flim-Flam transformed into his Kretin form Ripper.

"Well, it looks like we have a slight problem," Gin said.

"What problem do we have?" Biff asked.

"It seems that the door is a password combination," Steven Rodgers Junior said.

"Is the combo 1, 2, 3?" Rob asked. Steven Rodgers Junior keyed in the guess and the machine beeped loudly.

"two attempts left for the code," it said.

"(grr) I wonder what the password is," Fangface said.

"Well, it seems we have to find it," Hardy said.

"This would be better, if my sister was here. She was always good at codes," Alexia said.

"You have a sister besides your brother?" Nightclaw asked.

"Speaking of that, where is Night?" James Knight asked.

"It seems more people are vanishing, then they are appearing," Kim said.

Alexia shook her head. "I don't know," she said. A smiling cat appeared.

"You seem stumped. I will offer you the reverse of assistance, a riddle of a riddle. if you may," the Cheshire cat said.

"(grr) Tell us it, Cheshire," Fangface said.

"The codes are true to the heart, the heart of all, when one becomes two and the lost one is found, the password will be realized," the Cheshire cat said. He vanished with a smile.

"It sounds like is holding an extra soul, like James Hunter was. There isn't much indication of who it is though. It could be any one of us," Rob said.

"We need to find someone who knows magic to separate the souls, though," Nightclaw said.

"It can only be separated by the man who formed it though," Alexia said.

"(grr) who formed the bond?" Fangface asked.

"His name was Austin Rose and I haven't seen him ever again. He was a Master of Death like James," Alexia said.

"Did you say Austin Rose? James mentioned that was the real name of Death," Rob said.

"Well, now we just have to find a way to summon Death," Alexia said.

Steven Rodgers Junior rolled his eyes. "That should be fun," he said.

0oo0o0oo0o0

_Meanwhile in a cell…_

Anthony Thorn glanced over to his son. The silence was slowly killing him, he always wondered his son, and Matthew Ryan Rose had left. It was one of the biggest mysteries and he couldn't find the words to ask him that question. He was scared of the answer and that in some way he was the blame for his son leaving. Under his dark tone, there was a worried and concerned father. Time had made him pessimistic. but over time, a lot has changed him. He had grown up way too fast, seen things no one as young as him should have seen. He had killed a man before he was fifteen, witnessed a murder before he was twenty and had become a vampire before he was twenty-five. He was married before he was "technically" thirty. His son resembled a lot from when he was younger. He had the same attitude, personality, and the same brown hair with sheens of blond which can be barely been seen. The only difference was the color of their eyes, Matthew Ryan Rose also known as Twiggy Rose still has his youthful brown eyes, but Anthony's were gray from becoming a vampire.

Anthony finally broke the silence. "Why did you run away?" He asked.

Twiggy Rose looked at his father. "That is a long story and deep down you know the reason yourself," he said.

"Can you at least tell me?" Anthony asked.

Twiggy Rose looked up. "Do you want to know everything?" He asked.

"No, just up until you were captured by Chase Hunter," Anthony said.

Twiggy Rose started to tell his tale, a tale full of woe and heartbreak and of redemption.

0o0o0o0o0o

_Elsewhere…._

Night turned his head towards Death. "How come it was so easy to find you? I thought you only liked James," he said.

"It doesn't matter who I like or hate right now, we are in a crisis. The Time Lord is much more powerful than I expected," Death said.

Night looked at Death perplexed. "What do you mean by that, Death?" Night asked.

Death sighed. "He could possibly kill James Hunter," Death said.

Night looked even more perplexed. "I thought the Master of Death couldn't die," he said.

"It would hold true if James was a good Master of Death, but he isn't. He doesn't have full control of his power yet," Death said.

Night sighed. "Well, he can do it as long as there are people there to help him," he said.

Death glared at Night "That would be good, but, everyone is separated. James works as a great leader when there are enough people to help him, but, when there aren't he panics. Majority of his allies are still trapped in the prison and I can't meddle in his affairs. Death can't stop a predetermined or a death already in motion. His is both of those types," he said.

"So, then what are we going to do?" Night asked.

Death looked up. "We have to help the prisoners in the Time Lord's dungeon to make it up to James in time. We only have three hours though and this conversation is waking the most precious of seconds that might determine his life and his death," he said.

"Then what are we doing standing here? We have to take action," Night said.

Death sighed, "There is a con to this scenario, if James doesn't die someone else does. The universe tries to balance itself out. It will ultimately be just a costly death as James. This death will affect a lot of people," he said.

Night grimaced. "Who will die if James doesn't? Is it anyone I know?" Night asked.

Death nodded, "It is someone who is really careful to James and has a prophecy of his own to accomplish, before he dies," he said.

"So, who is this someone?" Night said.

"Telling you their name could alter the timeline and everything I say, can be traced and read by the Time Lord, but I will tell you. I just need you to make me a promise though," he said.

Night nodded. "What sort of this promise?" Night asked.

"I do not want any of this information to leave your mouth," Death said.

Night nodded. "I promise," he said.

"If James, my master doesn't die, then Scobert Doo does," he said.

Night froze his mouth. "That would devastate James," he said.

Death nodded his head, "I know it would, the universe is a cruel mistress," he said.

"I am starting to notice that. That doesn't mean any of us have given up yet," Night said.

Death nodded. "We have to go and find Alexia and company to help them escape that prison and help James. We only have one hour left. Yup, we're screwed," he said.

0o0o0o0o00o

Lamone looked over to Chase, "Do you see that up ahead?" Lamone asked.

Chase nodded, "The castle is dividing into two different paths, one from the right to the left," he said.

"What is your point, grandpa?" Ally asked.

"Are you saying that we split from Aaron, Pyro and Lucky?" Lamone asked.

Chase nodded. "I don't trust that Seven. There is something off about him. I feel it in my bones," he said.

Lamone nodded, "I thought I was the only one who sensed it," he said.

"Grandpa, you know you are hard to be taken seriously in a dress," Ally said.

"So are you saying that you disagree with me?" Chase asked.

Ally shook her head. "Nope, I believe you," he said. Seven turned to the right with the three others. The other trio turned to the left , unaware of being right about Seven.

00o0oo00o00

Seven turned around and noticed that three of the six were missing.

"Why are we stopping?" Lucky asked..

"I was doing a head count and it seemed that we have lost Chase, Lamone and Ally," Seven said.

"We have to go back, they could be in danger," Lucky said. Seven panicked and quickly made illusions of them. He needed their trust; even he was leading them into a trap. It did help that he was a con-artist when he was younger; easily tricking into seeing something that wasn't there. There was only one girl who can see through the illusions. Her name was Joanna Rose. Dark Matter said he knew where she was, she went missing after the Time Lord appeared. He was helping that psychopath to find her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"Oh, there they are, let's keep going," Aaron said.

Pyro nodded. "Yeah, I guess he was being helpful," he said.

_It is hard to get trust these days. I was also the orphan, the kid who no one noticed, I never knew my parents. I wish I did. The only thing I ever had was her. I need to get her back; she is my rock and my voice, my truth and my true nature. She shows the best in me, while I can only see the worst in me, _ Seven thought.Seven sighed and continued to walk ahead of everyone where he could truly be alone with only his mind and his memories.

0o0oo0o0

James looked up from everyone else. _can't put anyone of them in danger. I have to face Time Lord alone. I'll just lie and say I am going for a walk, _he thought.

"I am going to go and survey the ahead," James said. The others were either asleep or trying to find the way out for later. James started to walk ahead when Scooby walked up next to him.

" ri'll rome rand ralk rith rou. Rit rill relp ralm ry rerves rabour rhis rlace," Scooby said.

"Sure, Scooby, you can come with me," James said. No matter how much he wished he could refuse Scooby, he loved the dog too much to reject him. The duo quickly approached a room. The room was beautiful, it was actually a ball room made for dancing. James wondered why this room seemed untouched compared to the other room in the castle.

" Rames, rhat ris rour rlan?" James said.

"I don't have one, Scooby. I am just going to wing it," James said.

"rhat rould re rangerous," Scooby said.

James nodded. "I know, I wonder where the Time Lord is," he said. He appeared in a flash of lightening.

Time Lord smirked. "I have heard much about you, young Hunter," he said. He breezed past James and there was a brief contact. James felt a vision come on.

_He saw a girl who was beautiful. "Don't leave me, Lexie," a young Time Lord said._

"_We can't help Death, Frank, I can't help what he did to me. That was not my brother. It was the other one. The dark version of my brother, he calls himself Dark Matter," Lexie said. She took his hand and closed her eyes and died in his arms._

"rhat rid rou ree?" Scooby asked.

"Cover me Scooby. I have to set my time watch," James said. James was setting his time watch to the right year and the Time Lord was about to release a blast which would kill him.

"It is time to end his life once and for all," Time Lord said. He aimed the blast and Scooby pushed James out of the way. The beam hit a mirror and went up and hit a reflector, which sent it across the whole castle in a glaring firework show that could be seen across the entire tooniverse.

James and Scooby had vanished before the blast. It was unknown, if they had died or had time traveled. All that was known that the bouncing beam left the castle in a massive ruin, the Time Lord was still alive. Among the ruins, there were some people coming out. Ezekiel, Shaun, Luna, Liz, Alexia, Aaron Hunter, Brielle were the first to emerge.

" I wonder where they went. I hope more than just us are alive. These events are even worse than our fight with Finneas, " Luna said. Off in the distance, Dark Matter already had all of the members of mystery incorporated, adding Scooby Junior, JJ and Velma's children to the collection and Samantha/Storm. All that was left was dust and a tune was being played by a girl named Joanna Rose.

Joanna Rose: **Lest the past be changed,**

**This future shall remain.**

**End of part 3**

**AN: What a turn of events! This arch only has ten more chapters, this story will be having four arches. I will not be updating this until I finished my National Writing Novel Month novel. Review!**


	31. Chapter 30: Journey to the past

**Part 4**

**Chapter 30**

**James Hunter's POV**

_Location and time: Unknown, unknown._

I awoke and all I heard was nothing. The trees were blowing and the leaves were gone and replaced by white snow. I had landed in a snow bank, when Scooby pushed me out of the way of Time Lord's blast. _Where is Scooby anyway? Did he land with me? _I thought.

I had no clue where I was, I did know that I was in the past, but I didn't know how far in the past I was, I could be as close as the time, we first battled my father to the distance past and got up. Scooby was not too far away, when I did stand up; he was only three feet away. I took his body and shook him to wake him up, he finally stirred awake.

"Rames, rhere rare re? Rhis roesn't rook ramilair ro re rut ri reel rike ri rave reen rhere refore," Scooby said to me.

"I have the same exact feelings; I just hope the answers to my vision are here. I don't even know if we landed in the right place, we could be a few years too late, few years too early or millions of years too late or even millions of years too early," I said.

Scooby sighed. "Rhat ris rour rame rlan? Re ran't rand rere rand rait rith rall rhis rnow, Re rill ratch rolds," he said.

I shook my head. "Maybe there is a cabin around here, we can rest in. I can check my time watch to see when exactly we are," I said.

Scooby looked at my arm. "Rhere ris rhe rime ratch? Rit risn't Ron rour rist," he said.

I examined and saw that Scooby was right; the watch wasn't on my wrist, not the arm that I usually kept it on. Did that mean it fell off? I wish I was that lucky. I checked my other arm with my Omnitrix and it was different, a little too different for my liking.

"Rid rhe rime ratch ruse rith rhe romnitrix? Rhat ris rot rood rat rall," Scooby said.

I shook my head. "I have never liked my Omnitrix; this seems like the universe's cruel joke on me that I wasn't let in on. I really hate when my luck turns against me. It just tends to blow up in my face, later on," I said.

"Rhat ris rhe rtory rof rour rives," Scooby said. I finally thought of something, how were my powers going to work here? I don't think the same supernatural laws apply to a distant past and the current time. I attempted to shift into Clawslasher, but nothing happened, there was not a single change in my body.

" Well, it looks like I can't use my vampire-werewolf skills, but I still have my psychic abilities, master of death powers and my ability to create and destroy objects at will and I am still a Time Prince," I said.

"Rhere rare rure? Rhe ralready ran't re ra rough rash-rup rof rwo ruperatural reatures," Scooby said.

I looked at Scooby sighing and realizing he was right, there was no way to tell what powers I did and didn't have. I attempted to revive a dead animal, but it failed, my magic didn't work and I couldn't summon my Uncle Austin AKA Death. I also couldn't use the invisibility cloak as more than just a cover-up for warmth. I sighed. "Well, at least I still have my psychic abilities, ability to create and destroy objects at will and I am a Time Prince," I said.

"Rhy ro rave rhis runny reeling rhat rou rill rave rothing reft ry rhe rime re rare rone resting rour rowers?" Scooby asked.

"Why do I have the feeling you are right?" I asked. I attempted to create something, but instead, I got nothing and the same thing when I tried to destroy an object. It seemed to be getting worse and worse when I narrowed down my powers. I silently prayed that my psychic abilities and Time Prince Abilities were working. I just hoped that my prayers were true.

Scooby sighed. "Rames, rit ris rime ro rest rour rother rabilites," he said.

I sighed, "I will attempt to freeze time," I said. I took a deep breath. "FREEZE TIME," I shouted. Time did stop for a brief seconds, as long as I was standing in the exact same position. I fell after a few seconds and lost the frozen time. I didn't know any other abilities of the Time Prince I had, the power sadly didn't come with a handbook.

"Ro re ran ralk rhat rin ras ranother rusted rower ror row. Rall rhat ris reft ris ro ree rinto rhe rast rand rour rother rsychic rowers," Scooby said.

I sighed and tried my psychic powers, but nothing seemed to happen, it seemed that my only power left was my first set, my protection powers that could create shields which started my psychic powers, the last time I used that power was when I saved Lucy from a blow that could kill her. I relaxed my nerves and sighed deeply letting loose some air which made me feel worse. I need complete and utter silence to complete it and I did succeed, it seemed that I have at least one power which I could rely on.

I saw a Dark Minion, a very familiar enemy who worked for the man filled with darkness, Dark Matter. I imagined it blowing up and it crumpled into little tiny shards and was blown away by the wind. It seemed that my first power set had gotten stronger.

"Rhat ras rool, rhis rhere ra ray re rould rind ra rhose," Scooby said. I looked and saw a cabin blocked by a tree and I exploded the tree into shards.

"Scooby, this is where we will dwell for now. I have to sleep, I exhausted myself,  
I said. I drifted to bed.

0oo0o0o0o0o00

_I stood by the gates of heavens once again in a dream. I guess I was on the right track; of course God probably brought me here to help me by confusing me more._

"_Hello, young James, it seems that we always encounter at the strangest of times," God said._

"_How come you only summon me when I need the most help?" I asked._

_God looked into my eyes. "I don't ever call you, James. You tend to arrive on your own free will. Your body seems to know when you need spiritual help," He said._

_I looked up, "Do you have any clue why my body decided to bring me here now?" I asked._

"_I assume it wanted you to ask, if you will be getting your powers back when you return to the fixed future. The answer to that question is yes. It seems that another force is affecting you," God said._

"_What force are you talking about? I just thought I was a skilled hero," I said._

_God shook his head no. "You are an extraordinary hero, you overturned a deadly prophecy and defeated your own darkness, it takes a lot of courage to do that," He said._

"_Do you anything else to tell me?" I asked._

_God shook his head. "Tell Scooby, that it is his destiny to defeat the demon of much darkness. He is the only one who can save them from turning to hate and pain, making the true villain win. Time Lord is not your enemy; it is the demon, the one who has been here from the start," He said._

"_Does that mean Dark Matter is the true villain? Is he the one we all should be worried about, the one who will destroy the world?" I asked._

_God looked into my eyes, "Yes, James, he is the one who has darkness which cannot be cured, he is a cursed being, but there is no cure for his curse, he gave into his hate a long time ago, a very long time ago," He said._

"_So, what is the prophecy that Scooby is involved in?" I asked._

"_The prophecy says that if there was a dog that had a pure heart and a pure soul and was a great father, he would find a way to combat the darkness in a man bent on destroying the world's light, the only hope of the heroes, the Hero of Light," He said._

"_Is that the only prophecy you have for me?" I asked._

_God looked up again. "I do have one more prophecy; it involves an event that will forth come the defeat of the demon. It says that a mystical force will possess the Hero of Light, he or she must defeat the force at the price of sacrificing their lives for all the other peoples," He said._

"_Who is the Hero of Light?" I asked. God was about to tell me, but I was being pulled away from him._

_0o0o0o00_

_I stared at the distance and got up. "James, what are you planning to do?" My father asked._

"_I have to go back, dad, this is not how the future is supposed to be. There shouldn't be just you, Lucy and myself. I miss Scooby, Sami, the others who raised me with you. We can't just sit around and let the world go to ruins that Dark Matter wanted. The less we do to save, the world, the more power Dark Matter gets. I am done being a pawn in a chess game. I am going back to change the past," I said._

"_What if this is the true timeline? Time travel is dangerous and unpredictable, altering the timeline is far too dangerous of a task, James. You can kill yourself doing this. Do you want to die, son?" My father asked._

_I snapped at my dad. "Living in a constant fear of dying is not truly living, dad. It is a way to slowly kill you, without even knowing it. There are two types of death, the physical and the mental. The longer we stay here, the more we lose the mental battle," I said._

_My dad looked into my eyes, "James, go and fix the past. We need a better future, a future without fear, but with love instead. A future that is worth loving in and living in. Just make me a promise, James," he said._

"_Sure, dad, what is the promise you want me to make?" I asked._

"_Don't forget to love in the past, fall in love and still help save the future. It is imperative that you do so and you will make me an even prouder dad," he said._

"_I can do all of that, but what is the real promise you want me to make?" I asked._

"_Promise me, that you won't get yourself killed or seek revenge. You are my life and I can't live without you. Promise me that, James," I said._

"_I promise," I replied._

_O0o0o0o00_

I awoke and Scooby was still sleeping. I walked to the cliff and started to hum a song, which my dad had made up himself.

James Hunter: **Even when I am in, **

**My deepest hole of regret and worry,**

**Even when I am not sure,**

**If I belong,**

**I remember that I am special.**

**I am me.**

I stared off into the sunrise and checked my time Omnitrix and it was green. I turned the dial until it read Time Watch, the information saying that I was in medieval times, it seemed like I knew where to go now. I realized why the vision seemed familiar; it was in a ruined castle. I walked back to the cabin and shook Scooby awake.

"Rid rou rigure rhere rave ro ro?" Scooby asked.

I smiled, "Yes, Scooby. We have to go to the castle where the Golden Warrior is. He should help us find the young Time Lord, Frank Knight," I said.

**AN: Review! This song is called "I am me"**


	32. Chapter 31:Past, Present, Future!

**Chapter 31**

**Alexia's POV**

_Location: The castle in Shambles._

As the dust cleared, I noticed the amount of people missing from our crew. It seemed that everyone had been caught in the cross fire. I sighed as I turned to see who was alive with me. I noticed Aaron Hunter, Liz, Luna, Shaun, Brielle and Ezekiel were alive.

Aaron was the first one to get up. "Where is Xion?" He asked. He groaned as he attempted to get up, it looked like one of his legs was stuck under a rock.

"I don't know," I replied. "Everyone was thrown into different directions, but we don't know where they landed," I said.

"Do you think she is okay?" Aaron asked.

"I am sure she is fine, Aaron, but don't move. There is a rock on your leg which could crush or break your leg, if removed in the wrong way," I said.

Liz got up from the ruins. "Have you seen my parents? I tried to grab them, but nothing seemed to work," she said.

"I haven't. I just got up," I said. I thought about where my boyfriend could have end up and if he was dead or alive.

Luna got up with Shaun. "It seems that this place looks worse than all of our other villains combined," Luna said.

"Well, I wonder if James and Scooby are okay," Ezekiel said.

"Knowing my brother, he is probably fine and fixing what needs to be fixed," Aaron said.

"I sensed that our enemy is still alive," Shaun said.

"You are meaning to say that we exploded a whole castle and he still survived," I said.

"Does anyone want to get this rock off of me? It is starting to cause me a lot of pain," Aaron said.

"I think we should help him," I said with much annoyance in my voice. The six of us worked together to remove the rock from his leg.

"Can you move it?" Brielle asked.

"A little bit, it hurts to do it, but I can do," Aaron answered. He attempted to stand up, but fell down after the first second of doing so.

"Aaron, I think you should stay off that leg. I am positive it is broken now, you can't even stand on your own," I said.

"I am perfectly fine. I don't need to be helped, I am not a child and I am not broken," Aaron said with anger in his voice.

"I know you have no emotions, you don't belong, and I knew the feeling," Luna said.

"I guess you are right, Luna," Aaron said.

"I hate to say this, but our enemy is approaching us and he looks dangerous," Shaun said.

"I guess we can finish what my brother started and kill the man," Aaron said.

"I don't think so; it appears like he is carrying someone on him right now," I said.

"Why should we trust him?" Aaron asked. "He could have killed our friends and our family. He doesn't deserve our trust. He is a heartless monster," Aaron said.

"Trust thy enemy in moments of disaster," I said.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0

**Time Lord's POV**

It was all that Hero of Light's fault. He made me blow my castle sky high, it was his entire fault. I had lived, I was lucky in that sense. I wondered where my son was, I hoped he wasn't injured. He was my whole world, my whole life. He was all that mattered to me. No matter how much he could annoy me, I loved him anyway. There was a slight cough from under the rubble, I couldn't let anyone die. Some people were just here to help me see the right way.

I know that everything I had done was wrong. I picked up some of the rubble and saw the quarter-son of Luna and the biological son of Puggsy and Brielle.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked.

I stared into his eyes and saw what I had become, a monster. I had lost all my humanity, just like that psychic man had told me. I forgot his name, but it didn't matter right now. "No, I won't be doing that," I replied.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Nope, I just had a change of heart. What is your name?" I asked.

"Kiff, my name is Kiff," he awkwardly replied.

"Can you move your body?" I asked.

He attempted to, but nothing happened. "Am I paralyzed?" He asked.

"Yes, you probably are. You should heal soon," I said.

"But, I don't have the same power set I used to," he said.

I touched him and looked into his eyes. "Time Heal," I whispered. His bones seemed to replace themselves and he started to look better as he close his eyes to heal, I hope.

"We need help; Nessie and Xion are trapped under a chandelier," A voice said. I walked in that direction, the Hero of Light's girlfriend, Lucy looked up in fear at me.

"I am here to help," I said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You need my help? Didn't you call for help or not?" I asked.

"Yes, this is just unexpected. I guess you could help. Is that Kiff?" she asked.

"Yes, he is healing," I approached the chandelier and freed the duo from it.

"Does that mean you are on our side?" Xion asked.

"I don't trust him," Nessie said.

"Yes, Xion, I am going to help." I replied.

There was a cry coming from nearby. It was my son, I knew it. I raced in that direction with the trio and a still unconscious Kiff in my arms followed me.

"Dad?" Time Warp asked.

"Yes, Ace. I am here. I am here, son," I replied.

"Dad, I am okay. I just can't walk and I can't feel anything in my head. I am. . Fine, " He closed his eyes and I felt his heart beat stop.

"Is he dead?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, he is dead. He is dead," I replied. "It is my entire fault, if I hadn't been such a jerk, if I hadn't been so bent on revenge," I said. I slammed my fist on the wall.

"He is dead and I can't do anything about it. Do you know what it feels like it is powerless to know that someone you love is dead?"

"Yes, I do," Xion said. "I lost everything when I was killed, but I am still living because I am needed. You can make it; just don't let your anger consume you. Let it be the reason that you fight," she said.

"I guess that is a good point, I hope he is safe, wherever he is," I said.

0o0o0o0

**Time Warp/ Ace's POV**

_Location: Unknown _

_Where am I?_ I thought. This didn't look like Heaven, but it didn't feel like Hell either. I was thoroughly confused by this predicament. I heard a familiar voice, a voice of a boy that I killed.

"I am surprised that you are here, but you were never wholly good and you were never wholly evil either. You were somewhere in between, Ace," Rift said.

"How do you know my real name?" I asked.

"I am an angel now, you do realize that is quite the pointless question," Rift said.

"Are you here to make sure that I wind up with all the other demons?" I asked.

"Nope, I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. It is horrible down there," Rift said.

"Then, what do you want?" I asked.

"I am here to bring you to heaven; you earned a spot there because you were manipulated. Your mom is waiting for you," he said.

"So you are my escort?" I asked.

"As ironic as that is, I am," Rift said.

"I barely know my mother, I only saw her once before she was killed by a demon," Time Warp said

"His name was Dark Matter, the one who killed your mother; he also was the same one who used your father, even though, neither he or Merlin is the mastermind," he said.

"Who is the mastermind, then?" I asked.

"No one is quite sure in Heaven, except for God but he isn't interfering with the past, the present or the future," Rift said.

"So are we going to be dead forever?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, when the past is altered, then the present is altered, which altered the future," Rift said.

"So, who is fixing the past?" I asked.

"James Hunter and Scooby Doo, they are the one who are going to fix the past," Rift said.

"What happened in the past that was not supposed to happen?" I asked.

"Several things happened, the war which divided the universes, the death of your mother and the birth of the first over-powerful Disney man," Rift said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Do you remember Alexander Disney?" Rift asked.

"You mean the supposed son of the original reality Disney?" I asked.

"Yes, he is actually the son of Maleficent and Yen Sid," Rift replied.

"Interesting, that means he is a past child in the future," I said with much interest in my eyes.

"Yes, it also explains the connection that Jacqueline and him had, the one where they fit perfectly. Mickey knew the truth. We should get going," Rift said.

00o0o0o0o0o

**Scooby's POV**

_Location: Medieval times._

"Row ris rtill re ret rhere rames?" I asked.

"I have no clue, Scooby. I don't exactly have a map to the castle we are going to," James replied.

"Ro, rhat rakes rense. Ro rou rave ra ruess ro row rar rit ris?" I asked.

"Not a single guess, Scooby, do you notice something odd about the past?" James asked,

"Rou ron't rook rike ra roon rand ri ro?" Scooby asked.

"Yeah that, it seems strange, if we time-traveled into the past and this was reality, then you would appear more reality based now and have a hard time talking and if we are in the tooniverse, then I should have a toon-like look, but I don't," James said.

"Ro rhis race ris roth rhe rooniverse rand reality?" I asked.

"It certainly seems that way, Scooby. It seems that at one point that the tooniverse and reality existed as one. That leaves a question though. Why and who separated them?" James asked.

"Ri, ron't row rut rit reems rhat re rave ra rystery ron rour rands," I said.

"I believe we do have one, Scooby. It seems that this past adventure isn't going to be without its secret. Is that Yen Sid and Maleficent over there?" James asked.

"Rit rooks rhat ray," I said. James silently told me to come behind a bush to hear what they were talking about.

"This might be interesting to see," James said. Yen Sid and Maleficent were talking quite loudly.

"What do you mean; we had a kid together, Maleficent?" Yen Sid asked.

"Do I need to repeat myself, Yen?" Maleficent asked.

"No, I heard you the first time. It is just a little unexpected. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, a baby boy, he just turned a year old," Maleficent stated.

"Does he have a name?" Yen asked.

"No, I just called him baby boy for the last year," Maleficent sarcastically replied.

"Well, at least that is good that I got a chance to name him," Yen Sid joked.

"His name is Alexander or Alex Yen Sid," Maleficent said.

"How powerful is his magic?" Yen Sid asked.

"Very much so, he just turned his last nanny into a talking mouse who he called Minnie and he turned the butler into a talking mouse he called Mickey," Maleficent said.

"Well, that makes it easier to take the butler in as an apprentice," Yen Sid said.

"I was joking; he actually burned the house next door," Maleficent said.

"So, he has no control over his light or dark magic?" Yen Sid asked.

"Exactly so, he has no control. I believe he will get better control of them in the future," Maleficent said.

"How will we get him in the future?" Yen Sid asked.

"I believe the Time Prince who is listening in our conversation would be more than willing to help for directions to the castle where the Golden Warrior is," Maleficent said.

"Where is there a Time Prince?" Yen asked.

"He is behind that bush right now, listening in our conversation with a dog that is a toon. You can come out now," Maleficent said.

James and I came out from behind the bush and approached the duo.

"Is it just me, or does he look alike like James Blake?" Yen asked.

"He should, he is his great-great grandson," Maleficent said. "He is the Hero of Light, the second one born into his family."

"What is his power level?" Yen asked.

"It is quite undetermined; some would even say that is infinite," Maleficent said.

"Do you know the direction of the castle where the Golden Warrior is?" James asked.

"Yes, but it comes with a price. I need you to bring my son to the future; he is half-light magic and half-dark magic from my side of the family. He is much too dangerous for this time period, but I believe that the future Yen could teach him as he poses as a son as a reality child," Maleficent said. "I also know he will take you in, so I can tell that you won't be altering history by bringing him, nor would you be fixing it," she said.

"Rhat rounds rangerous," I said.

"I know it does, Scooby, but we are going to need him. I can feel it," James said.

"I can see that is a wise decision, child. I shall be back in a brief second," Maleficent left and reappeared with the baby. "He is yours to bring to the future, the castle is straight down this road, but you two being together is going to draw some attention in the town, there is a war between the toon people and reality people. I would also tell you to beware of that castle of the beast, he is quite uneasy without a true love," she said.

"Reast," I said. I silently gulped under my breath.

"Thanks for the warning, Maleficent," James said as we left with the child. We continued to walk towards the town, finally on the right path.

"Do you want to sing to pass the time, Scooby?" James asked.

"Reah, rit rill relp ro ralm ry rerves," I replied.

James: **We are on our way to see the Warrior of Gold.**

**With a child to bring to the future with us,**

**A town full of people at war,**

**A beast that isn't on our side,**

**To fix the past,**

**That has been broken,**

**Into pieces by a being full of darkness**

Scooby: **Re rare ron rour ray ro ree rhe rarrior rof rold.**

**Rith ra rild ro rho rary rand rowerful.**

**Ra rown rull rof ronsters,**

**Rumans rho rare rin rhe rists rof ra reud.**

"It seems we are at the outskirts of this town," James said.

"Reah, ret's ro rack, rhe ruture risn't rhat rad," I said.

"Come on, Scooby, we have to fix it though. I know what happens, if we fail to fix it. I have been in that future, I know that future," James said.

"Rokay, rut ram rot roing ro renjoy rhis," I said.

"I know, Scooby, neither will I," I said. We entered the strange town, unaware of its dangers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chase Hunter's POV**

_Location: The castle in shambles, the future._

Only with my luck, could I enter a time portal when a castle was falling apart by a mad man's power. I somehow wonder in the future, just my luck. Hopefully it wasn't the future that Rift came from, that would be done.

"Help! Stop it, don't hurt me!" A young girl screamed. How did I get myself involved in these messes? I followed the scream, until I saw a little girl and a vampire-werewolf who looked extremely hostile and I was without my pack.

"Shut up! No one will hear you! Everyone is dead due to the failure of the Hero of Light! My fault!" The man gruffly said. His eyes were a bright red, the same color that they were when I was evil. Great, it seemed that whoever he was a majorly disturbed man.

"Help! Anyone, help me!" She screamed.

"I said, shut up! No one is going to help you, just like no one saved the future and stopped the true mad man. No one! There is no one left but us, not a single soul! I could give you a list of the dead, " The future unstable man said.

"How do you know? You stopped looking for bodies over a year ago, there could be people who are still alive, like my guardians, " The little girl said.

"No one is alive! I would have sensed them by now; I would have sensed my own children by now. I would have sensed my only true love by now! I would have sensed them. I would have sensed them," The future unstable man seemed to slowly losing his sanity and without that, he was starting to lose his humanity, it seemed to be nonexistent now.

"Who did you lose?" the little girl asked. She seemed to be scared to ask the future me any questions.

"Who didn't I lose, is the question you should be asking. I can answer that one but who did I lose? I lost everyone and everything, every single member of my pack, my family, my friends, my mother, my father, my brothers, my uncle and finally his dog. I lost everything and it is my entire fault! I couldn't change the past to fix the present! I screwed up and everyone paid the price for it! It was my job to be the keeper of all the heroes but I failed, I failed!" The man shouted. The man seemed to be crying now; he seemed on the verge of anger.

"Hurting me won't bring them back, nothing will, James. You are just hurting your own mind, hurting your own sanity. This is not who you are, it is not the real you," The little girl said.

"What do you know? You are only five years old! You don't know the pain I am, the constant feeling that you failed not just the future but the whole universe. What do you know?" James asked.

"I believe she knows more than you give the girl credit for, she has much knowledge," I said.

"You are not real? You are just a product of my unstable mind. You are just a product of my mind!" He turned and tore his own heart, falling down and turning into dust.

"Are you okay?" I asked the little girl.

"Yes, my name is Alyssa. Who are you?" Alyssa asked.

"My name is Chase Hunter; I am a vampire-werewolf. Are you a vampire-werewolf?" I asked.

"Yes, he turned me into one. He said it was the only way I could be safe," I said.

"How many years ago was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, it feels like a long time, maybe a year ago. I am five currently. What are you going to do with me, Chase?" Alyssa asked.

"I am going to bring you back to the past, I am going to make you part of my pack. I am going to protect you; I am not going to hurt you," I said.

"When can we go into the past?" Alyssa asked.

"Soon, I hope. My powers seem to be inactive since going to the future. What happened in the future, exactly?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Seven's POV**

"Where are we going to be taking all of the mystery incorporated and Samantha Fangsworth?" I asked Dark Matter.

"We are going to take them to my castle where time is never moving, so when the timeline changes, they will still be captured," Dark Matter replied.

"It seem that you have this all figured out, what is the next part of your plans?" I asked.

"Phase two is always a surprise; I like to keep the heroes guessing to what comes next," he said. Dark Matter smirked, as the vehicle seemed to pick a mass amount of speed, as we ventured towards a castle.

0o0o0o0o0

**Rob's POV**

"Can you stop jumping around the truck?" my mother Daphne asked.

"I don't do well in small confinements; it might be dad's fault for that one," I said.

"Do you have any clue where Dark Matter is going to take us?" Danica asked.

"The better question is, why did he drag me along into this? Why does he want to bait out my brother?" Samantha asked.

"Why does he want all of Mystery incorporated though? Why does he need to bait Scooby?" Sami asked mostly to her.

"It seems that we have a whole lot of clues, but no one to answer our questions," Velma said as a mysterious figure emerged from the shadows.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**AN: Here is the new chapter! The song is called "On my Warrior to see the warrior of Gold. Review!  
**


	33. Chapter 32: We lead a life of lies

**Chapter 32**

**James's POV**

_Location: Medieval times_

The town looked familiar to me, but that was pretty impossible. I had never been here before; I couldn't feel familiarity to it. It made no sense. Little Alex was resting in my arms, he was sleeping. The town was quiet, too quiet for my liking.

"Rhy risn't rit roisy?" Scooby asked, as confused as I was.

"I was just about to ask the same thing, Scoob," I said. We continued to walk and I heard singing in the distance, it suddenly stopped. I continued to walk and collided with a girl holding a book. She had brown hair, was wearing a simple dress and had brown eyes. She looked strikingly familiar.

"I am so sorry, monsieur," the girl said.

"Don't worry about it, my name is James, by the way," I said.

"Belle, I really must get going, my father is waiting for me," she said. Belle departed in the general direction towards an inventor's shop. A book was lying on the ground, I picked it up. It was _Jack and the Beanstalk._ I played the name through my heads. A beast that wasn't happy, Belle, a people of town who didn't like what was happening, all of these followed the story of _Beauty and the Beast. _ Time Lord wasn't kidding when he said he was old. Words started to play through my mind, a time where God couldn't interfere, before the Big Bang, I assumed he meant the scientific one, but he meant the religious one. He was speaking in riddles. We had to do more, than just find the Time Lord.

"Rames, rou right rant ro ree rhis," Scooby said. I looked and saw the townspeople gathering around a toon, a very familiar toon, it was Mickey Mouse.

"Your kind is not welcome here," a man spat at the mouse.

"I don't mean any harm, not in the least bit," Mickey said, extremely nervous.

"Nobody kills cartoons like Gaston," the man said as he drew a sword.

"Re rave ro relp rickey, ron't re?" Scooby asked. I was already gone before I summoned a sword of my own. Gaston drew his sword about to hit the mouse, when I blocked it.

"You are a half-breed, an imp, a disgrace on society," Gaston said, addressing me.

"I am certainly better than you will ever be," I told Gaston, venomously.

"Really? I didn't know that you could be worser then being a freak," Gaston said. A man grabbed Gaston on the shoulder. He looked like a more solid reality of me.

"Gaston, stop, what you are doing!" The man said.

"James Blake, always ruining my killing, a toon sympathizer, you are, I can't understand why we are or were even friends," Gaston said.

"I don't believe any one deserves to die. I believe that we can and will co-exist, you always seem to be proving me wrong with your actions, Gaston," James Blake said. Young Alex woke up and turned a nearby house into cotton candy. I hoped that no one would notice, sadly, my luck wasn't any better than before.

"Did you see what that child did?" The man asked.

"Yes, that was my house, he is the child of both that light and dark toon," the other man said. Young Alex yawned and fell back asleep, leaving me to deal with the repercussions of his actions. Scooby had finally caught up with me and his timing couldn't be worse. The townspeople looked at the dog, quite confused by it.

"That is the first toon dog I have ever seen," one of them said.

"The disease is spreading to other animals, I though a talking mouse was bad enough," another one of them said.

"Rhy rare rhey rall raring?" Scooby asked, clearly confused.

"The wars, the wars," I whispered to Scooby.

"Roh, rhat ris really rad," Scooby said. Belle appeared in town, in the town, looking quite confused. I assumed she was looking for her book. She pushed through the crowd and finally approached the two of us.

"You were the boy I bumped into earlier, I was wondering if you saw my book," Belle said.

"Yes, I have, I picked it up and was holding it for you," I said. Belle looked relieved for a moment; before she noticed the scenario we were in and noticed my sword.

"Why do you have a sword?" Belle asked. I hadn't really thought of an answer to that question, it didn't seem to have a clear answer.

"I happened to be a, well," I said, but quickly lost the words I were going to say.

"Are you a hero?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I am," I replied. Belle stared at my outfit.

"We have to make you blend in, your outfit sticks out like a sore thumb," Belle said. I looked at my outfit; it was a red shirt and gray jeans. It did seem out of the place. It wasn't going to make them like me anymore.

"I guess you are right, Belle," I said. The four of us walked towards the house that Belle was heading too. I turned around to see if we were being followed. Mickey Mouse was right behind us.

"Sorry to follow you like that, I just wanted to thank you," Mickey said.

"You are welcome," I told Mickey.

"There aren't many people who stand up for the little guys now a days, it is good to see a hero," Mickey said.

"Why is that, Mickey?" I asked him.

"It is this war; it has drawn a wedge between the toons and the realities. All they can focus on is hating us. They don't care about our feelings, some of the toons are vanishing, like my brother Oswald, he has vanished. I am worried and so is his wife, Ortensia," Mickey said.

"That is terrible, Mickey, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, stranger," Mickey said.

"Do you know where the Golden Warrior is?" I asked.

"Him, he is the biggest toon sympathizer, I must definitely know where he is," Mickey said. Belle called my name and approached me. She dragged me towards her house with Mickey in tow.

"James, I am going to. ." Belle started to say, as my Omnitrix turned green. I looked at the watch.

"Belle, wait a second, I have to test a theory," I said. I opened the Omnitrix and spun its dial. It landed on the time watch portion and pulled up a change to fir the era option. I clicked the button and was now wearing a blue hunting shirt, blue hunting pants and black boots.

"Re rare rearing ramilair rothing ro raston," Scooby said.

"Yes, that must be my Omnitrix's sense of humor, a warped sense that it is," I said.

"Are you the future famed hero we are waiting for?" Mickey asked.

"Well, I am from the future, and I am a hero," I said.

"Are you the famed Wayward of Light?" Belle asked.

"The Wayward of Light? What is that?" I asked.

"There is no easy way to explain this," Belle said.

"The Wayward of Light is, well, he is," Mickey started to say. Belle started to sing.

Belle: ** The Wayward of Light is the hero we are waiting for,**

**He comes from the future, they say,**

**The one who will stop the reality wars,**

**He will unite a bookworm with her beast,**

**Find a mouse's lost brother,**

**And change the future,**

**By changing a man who would have gone dark,**

**To stay in the light.**

Mickey: ** This Wayward will take care of a boy,**

**Bring him to the future, **

**To protect his fate,**

**All because he promised a soon to be villain,**

**He would do so.**

Belle: ** This Wayward has a strong connection with God,**

**He will save a girl, a girl from death.**

**Be looking for the Warrior of Gold.**

**Help him deliver his child,**

**All before going home to save the day all over again!**

Mickey:** In the future,**

**He will leave the dog with a villain,**

**Help a man realize who he is,**

**A child he brought there,**

**Will have to deal with his light and dark magic.**

"Well, this is a lot of info," I said.

"Aren't you looking for the Golden Warrior?" Mickey asked me.

"I am, but all I know is that I am the Hero of Light, in the future, I don't know if I can be the Wayward," I said.

"Rames, rou rare rure?" Scooby said.

"I am not certain at all," I said.

A familiar smiling cat appeared. "Are you not sure, hero, or are you scared?" the Cheshire cat asked.

"Not you again," I said.

"Did you miss me? It seemed that you have changed the past or have you? All things are always changing, history always being altered, people being changed, all in the blink of an eye. Have you lost or found your way? Can you guide us, hero or Wayward?" The cat asked as he disappeared.

"Can he ever given anyone a straight answer?" I asked.

"He exists in the future?" Belle asked, sounding quite confused.

"Row rold ris rhat rat?" Scooby asked.

"He must be really old," I said, positive that the cat would annoy me until I died.

"So, James, are you going to find the Golden Warrior?" Mickey asked me.

"Yes, I am," I said, more sure of anything. I had to fix the future, no one deserved to die because of a mad man who is stuck in his own past, and no one should have to take the tolls of his destruction.

"Rames, ren rid rou rave ra reword?" Scooby asked, confused by the sword sliding in a case on my back. I stared at the sword, which I had used. It had just appeared in my hand, but I couldn't have created it, my creation powers were down. Where did this sword come from?

"Yes, it was quite strange," Belle said.

"I honestly don't know, the sword and its case were just there, I think I should examine it to figure out the truth behind the mystery," I said, to reassure the others. I pulled the sword out of its case. It was sleek and white, it had a gray hilt, and it had something inscribed on it. It was written backwards. I approached a mirror and stared at what it said. "There is an inscription on the sword, it is a riddle, though," I said.

"What does the inscription say?" Belle asked, quite curious about my mystery sword.

"The one who wields this swords guides the way, he is the guide and the guided, he is the hero and the wayward, he is the one they need, this is his weapon of his choice," I said, to answer Belle's question.

"That message is quite cryptic," Mickey said.

"These things are always like this to me," I replied.

"So, should we go and find the Golden Warrior?" Mickey asked me.

"Yes, we should, he can lead me to the man I need to save," I said.

"I am coming with you," Belle said.

"Belle, this is dangerous, I don't think this is a safe idea," I said.

"I am not letting a friend go alone, especially with people like Gaston judging them that is final, I am coming," Belle said.

"RI rhink ri rill ray rere, rake rare rof raby ralex rand reap rhe rouse rarmer," Scooby said.

"No, you and the baby are coming with us," I said as I dragged Scooby by the collar. The satchel had a front pocket where I could place Baby Alex. I did so and the six of us entered the town, just to hear a loud lady scream.

"No respect for toons on vacation, who is going to watch my precious Shelby?" the loud voice asked. We had to walk past the place; there was a large female turtle and a cute little male turtle in her arms.

"Hello, darling travelers, can I ask a favor of you?" The loud lady turtle asked.

"Nope, we have places to be," I said.

"No one wants to watch my precious Shelby, he is barely a year old, we got involved in an accidental time travel experiment, I have to find food for my baby," Mrs. Turtle said.

"We will take him, Ms. Turtle," Mickey said. I scoffed as she left us with that monster. We were stuck babysitting Shelby, just great. This was going to be one long adventure.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Location: The castle in shambles_

**Aaron's POV**

I didn't trust that man as far as I could throw him. He could not be trusted, he had my brother disappear, and we shouldn't trust him. I didn't care what Alexia said, he was not going to be trusted. I walk with support from Alexia and Xion, slowly limping behind everyone else.

"Do you think anyone else is alive?" Brielle asked with concern in her voice.

"I believe so, I found Kiff, Nessie, Lucy and Xion, there must be others," Time Lord said.

"I hope no one has died on us," Shaun said.

"There is nothing worse than losing a friend," Liz said.

"I know the feeling," Ezekiel said.

"I miss James, I hope he isn't dead, all I can do is hope and hope," Lucy said.

"Yeah, at least you realized the wrong you did. You admitted you were flawed," Luna said.

"Everyone is flawed, Luna. He is no different than the rest of us," I said.

"Are you sure, Aaron?" Xion asked me.

"I was never more positive of anything in my life," I said.

"You never seemed to care about James's when he was around," Alexia said.

"I did care, he was my brother. He will always be my brother, always. I may spite him, but I still love him. He is family. So are Eon, Daniel and Alex, they are a part of me, they mean the world," I said.

"So, there is emotion under your cold exterior?" Alexia asked.

"I may be a nobody, but I can feel. I can love and feel pain, I am no less human then the rest of you," I said.

"Then, is it fair to not give me the benefit of the doubt?" Time Lord asked me.

"I guess I could, it wouldn't hurt me," I said. I sighed as I realized what I was becoming, a real nobody, like Xemnas and Marluxia. I would never want to be like them, not ever.

"Is anyone here?" Ally asked. She was sitting next to a rock; it seemed to hold a body under it.

"Who is that, Ally?" I asked.

"It is Lamone, he pushed me out of the way and he got rushed by the rock, he got crushed," Ally said.

"How could he die?" Brielle asked. "He was strong, he was like a father to me," Brielle said. She started to cry, for her father figure.

"We have to keep going, it was what he wanted," I said.

"Why was he here, though?" Brielle asked.

"I did that, I kidnapped Toni, but she escaped. He must have wanted to stop me," Time Lord said. All of us continued to walk in silence, until we came across Daniel.

"Where is Alex?" I asked. Daniel pointed to a chunk of ceiling, which Alex was crushed under. We passed by the bodies of Cassandra and Eon. Twiggy and Alix were by them, concerned of their friends.

Aaron: **All we mourn, all we weep, for all we have lost,**

**We will move on, we will move on.**

A girl was standing by a rock. "Where is Seven?" She asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Joanna, my name is Joanna, your friend and brother is alive," she said.

"Can we change this present?" I asked.

"No, you cannot, heroes, it is all up to him, to the dog and the wayward," she said.

"You mean Scooby and James?" I asked.

"Yes, those companions, the one that you have lost, he will fix the past, he will stop this future, or die trying," she said.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"I just do," she replied.

0o0o0o00

**Rift's POV**

"**Where** am I?" Alex asked, confused to his location.

"We are dead, never have I felt more conflicted by something," Lamone said.

"Yeah, I have to agree, Lamone," Cassandra said.

"Hello, friends, it seems that I will be escorting you to heaven," I said.

"Rift? Why is all of this happening?" Cassandra asked.

"I wish that I knew the answer to your question, Cass, but I do not," I said.

"So, what does the future hold?" Lamone asked.

"That is the question that we all want to be answered, yet no one is answering it," I said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Who are you?" Velma asked as she noticed the figure that emerged from the shadows.

"My name is Sebastian, I am the King Pin, the real one, I am also a master illusionist," he said.

"What do you want with us?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing, Daphne, but I can answer your questions. I work for the Collector; he is Dark Matter's boss too. He made a specific request for all of you, he is a very particular man," Sebastian said "He always get what he wants in the end, he always does," he said, as he vanished, leaving the gang with even more questions.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Seven's POV**

"So, are we almost to the castle that we need to be at?" I asked.

"We are almost, there, young one, then the real games can begin," Dark Matter said.

"I never knew you like to torture people," I said.

"I never said, I was the one who would be making the games, my employer, the Collector will be enjoying our guests company, I also captured Biff, Kim, Gin, Kite, I was too late for Kassy, though, it is quite tragic," he said, as we approached the castle.

0o0o0o0o00

_Location: The castle in Shambles, the future_

**Chase Hunter's POV**

"He lost his mind, after he lost everyone he loved," Alyssa told me. "He started to destroy things, everything, he killed men without even blinking. He had become a monster, a real monster. He saved me though, when a Dark Minion appeared, he protected me," Alyssa said. "He still had good in him, he could still love, he just didn't believe it anymore, James was a lost soul, a truly broken spirit, he lost everything until he eventually lost his only safe harbor, his past and his sanity."

"That is terrible, I hope he didn't hurt you too bad," I said. I was worried of what my future and powerful unstable son could have done this to this little girl. He could have hurt much more than he did. She didn't look battered tho0ugh, she looked perfectly fine.

"Today was the first day he attacked me, that is what made me realize that he has lost his past," she said. My powers turned on and I looked at her.

"My powers are back on, we can go into the past and we can find him, we can help him," I said.

"I think we should do that," she said. We stepped into the past and landed in front of Belle, Mickey, Scooby, Baby Alex, James. He seemed to be holding the very embodiment of evil, Baby Shelby.

"Dad, is that you?" He asked.

"Yes, it is, I just came from the future, this is Alyssa, I rescued her from a psychopath," I said. A man approached me.

"You may have the appearance of a toon, but you are not one," he said. "You are a reality, the reality version of the toon you are claiming to be, is that not true?" He asked. I looked at the man and realized that I could lie to anyone now.

"Yes, it is true, I am not the toon Chase Hunter, I only take his identity and his persona," I said.

"Then, who are you?" James asked, skeptical of me.

"I am your father that much is true, I am just the reality version of him, I am Samuel Blake," I said.

"Who can I trust now?" James asked, as he ran off.

"We have to get him back, he is the wayward," Belle said.

"Nobody can expose posers like Gaston," the man, Gaston, said.

"I am coming with you," I said.

"Ri rill rust rou, ret's ro ratch rup rith rames," Scooby said.

"Let's go Scooby, we have to make sure that he fixes the past, to make a stable future for all of us," I said.

"He also holds the most dangerous power in this time, Baby Alex, the child of light and dark magic," Mickey said. A smiling familiar cat appeared.

"The truth sets you free, father of lost, but it always hurt more than the lies, remember that," the cat said as vanished. I had to find my son.

**AN: This ends this chapter, with all of those twists and turns. No one who is dead, will remain dead, or will they? This chapter's songs were "The wayward" and "we have to move on." Also, this story knows has seven chapters left. I will be adding in some more scenes with extra characters soon, so please refer back to the previous RT's and chapter five of this one.**

**Reviewer Thanks**

**WG and Kiff: It is good to know, it is, I know it is a little weird. Yes, that is what I am going for. That was the point of the future self. Yeah, you will see, the rest is somewhat difficult. We will, and boy, will it be a twist! You are welcome, Kiff!**


	34. Chapter 33: Family is all that matters

**Chapter 33**

**James's POV**

He had lied to me, what was true and sacred anymore? The man who called himself my father couldn't bear to tell me his real name, or that he originated from the real world. He had lied to me, my whole life. I did not know who I could trust anymore. I continued to run, until I reached the edge of town. I still had Baby Shelby in my hands and he looked bored. Baby Alex was still sleeping, I swear that this kid slept all the time. I sighed as I leaned on the rock.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked mostly to myself. Baby Shelby seemed to be trying to get out of my hand, but my grip was quite firm. I placed the baby turtle on the floor and he looked at me with a questioning look on his face. He did not run off, or make me want to destroy anything. He wasn't even doing his iconic laugh; he was just staring at me with his eyes. Baby Alex awoke and smiled at Baby Shelby. I stared at the rock and sighed, as Baby Shelby continued to be his usual self. He was about to cause mischief when he hit his head on a wall. He started to cry and I picked him up.

"It is okay," I told the baby turtle, unsure about my words at the same time.

"Hero," the little demon said.

"Yeah, I am a hero that is what I am. I don't feel like right now, though," I said, as the little turtle started to fall asleep. I couldn't help, but smile at the scene. He wasn't so bad in the end, just a misunderstood kid. He was exactly like I was, a lost child.

James: **I stare off into space,**

**I am alone, all on my own, once again.**

**I have been lied to once again, been neglected the truth from someone I was close too.**

**I'm on my own again, **

**Taking care of me, myself and I.**

I continued to walk past the rocks. I sighed.

James: **I always will be alone,**

**It is my fate to be alone,**

**The hero's life is lonely; the hero can only count on himself.**

**I am alone again,**

**For no one, I can trust with telling the truth.**

**It is better off to be alone in the end.**

I looked up and realized that I was lost and stared at the place I had wound up. I was in a cemetery. A figure stood there, he looked quite sad, standing in the dark cemetery.

"Dad, my child is about to be born," the man said. "I wish that you were here again, you may have been a reality, but family is all that matters in the end," the man continued. I approached the man, attempting to be quiet, but breaking a twig instead, making myself noticed.

"Who is there?" The man asked.

"I am," I said, approaching the man with Baby Shelby and Alex in hand.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, concerned about me.

"James Hunter, Hero of Light, in the future," I said. "Who are you?" I asked.

"The name is Matthias Hunter, even though I prefer the name Cyler, but most people called me the Golden Warrior," he replied. I couldn't believe my luck; I had found the man I was looking for.

"Well, how come you are in this graveyard?" I asked.

"I was just talking to my adoptive father, I never knew my biological father," the younger Golden Warrior said.

"Well, that was interesting," I said, mostly to myself.

"I have to go, my baby could be born any minute," he said. I heard the echo of a song sung in my head.

**Help him deliver his child.**

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, it will help me to calm down, especially with all of this war happening between the realities and the toons," he said. I smiled and realized that things would get better, they always did. I followed the Golden Warrior to his house.

"How far are we from your house?" I asked.

"It could be a while; it usually takes an hour to walk through this cemetery," he said.

"An hour?" I asked, mostly in shock.

"Yes, I said it should take an hour or so, to get to my house," he said.

"Why does it take such a long time to reach your house?" I asked.

"It is at the edge of the next town over, the only way to go is by foot, unless future kid, you got another way," he said.

"I do," I said, with a grin as I pull two hover boards out of my satchel. "These things can get us to your house faster," I replied to the warrior.

"Well, let's get going," he said, as I boarded my hover board.

"Watch this," I said, as I put the jets on my hover board. It was going to go fast now.

"Oh, so, it is a race you are after," the warrior said.

"Yes, you got that right," I said, excited to actually have some fun.

"Well, let's see who the true hover board master is," he said, with a grin on his face.

"Oh, it is on," I said. He performed a few tricks, as we raced. We came to a section of forest, which looked hard to hover through. I pulled out my sword and cut down some vines, as the Golden Warrior used his owns strength to break the vines.

"We are almost there, Hero of Light," he said.

"Well, it looks like I am winning from here," I said, with a smirk on my face.

"Let's see if we can change that," he said, as he put on his own jets. We were neck and neck when we landed at his house.

"It is a tie," I said. I sensed my father was in danger, I had to go, the Golden Warrior, family was all that mattered in the end.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**Samuel Blake/ Chase Hunter's POV**

Where could my son have gone? I had to find him, he deserved to hear the rest of the story, and I owed the truth to him and all who have lied too. I had lied to everyone and Finneas was not far too off, I had guilt in my heart, it was never evil, it was always a shade of grey.

"Do you have any clue where he went?" I asked Belle.

"He headed in the direction of the cemetery, maybe he went there to think," Belle said. I groaned. Why did it have to be a cemetery? Cemeteries were the only place I could be killed.

" Well, gosh, that is perfect, the Golden Warrior doesn't live too far from there, maybe he found him," Mickey said in a positive tone. Alyssa stared at me and stayed close. She was silent and did not try to speak to me. I didn't blame her.

"Rid rou ray remetry?" Scooby asked, nervously.

"Yes, it is where we put the souls to rests," Belle said.

"What is the name of this cemetery?" I asked Belle.

"The Ghouls come alive," she replied. That didn't sound promising in the least bit.

"I guess we should go and find my son," I said.

Belle led the way to the cemetery. It turned out to be a long walk and we finally arrived within the hour.

"How do you know this area?" I asked.

"This is the forest, his castle is nearby, the castle of the beast is in the depths of these forests, they extend through the next two set of towns," Belle said.

"So, have you ever met the beast?" I asked Belle.

"No one has ever met the beast, he is just a legend of the town, there is even a book dedicated to him, it seems that there are other more important things on our minds first, we have no time for myths," Belle said.

"Yes, he is also believed to be a toon, not a reality. Some say that a woman form reality cursed him to be that way, even if he found true love, he would never become a reality again," Mickey said.

"Rell, rhat ris rintresting," Scooby said. I knew that things were adding up, my son was here to convert the Time Lord, I knew that was true. I had a sense that he had to help Belle find her beast.

"Where is your father?" I asked Belle.

"He went off at the inventor's fair, he should be back soon," Belle said.

"I hope he has a safe return," I said. I knew it was an ironic thing to say, but it felt right. I couldn't tell Belle that her father would be captured by the beast, a simple myth in her head. It felt too cruel and wrong, no matter the damages that I had done.

"My brother is still missing, though," Mickey said, quite upset.

"Who is your brother?" I asked.

"His name is Oswald, he is the lucky rabbit," Mickey said.

"Where you always a mouse?" I asked Mickey, curious how these clashing worlds worked.

"I wasn't always a mouse. I was once a reality human, but I was involved in the wars, the war between the realties and the one who can change reality. We called them reality twisters; they twisted the very basis of our world. They change normal humans into cartoons. I was a human back then, a normal twenty year old man, Oswald was my twenty-two year old brother," Mickey said.

"Did you go by a different name back then?" I asked. Music started to play.

"It is hard to talk about," Mickey said. "All those painful memories, all that blood on my hands," Mickey said.

Mickey: **It was a long time ago, approximately twenty or so years.**

**I was a simple, naïve boy, back then,**

**Not yet realizing the dangers in life.**

**I went by Michael or Mikey back then,**

**A simple name for a simple lad,**

**Some girls would say that I was quite handsome.**

**I had brown hair, brown eyes, tall frame, broad build, I had it all.**

**I was undeniably human. **

Chase: ** I know what you mean, Mickey.**

**I wasn't always in this form,**

**Wasn't always a toon impersonator,**

**I used to be a man,**

**An eighteen year old,**

**I was the talk of the town.**

**All the girls wanted me, they heard of me being close to perfect,**

**But I was undeniably human.**

Alyssa: **I wasn't always a mutt of a girl,**

**I used to be normal.**

**Some would have called me cute,**

**Some people would have seen my flaws, everyone does in the end.**

**But for those moments, I was undeniably human.**

Chase, Mickey and Alyssa: **We were all once just undeniably human.**

"Ruys, re rust rast rhough rhe remetry," Scooby said.

"Wow, we passed the whole area without harm," I said.

"So, you were turned during the war," I said.

"Most of the soldiers were, all of us except for Gaston, he somehow escaped it," Mickey said.

"No, he is just hiding it," I said.

"Row ro roud rnow?" Scooby asked.

"Only suppressed toons can be seen through a reality's design formula," I said.

"How much farther are we to the Golden Warrior's house?"

"We still have to pass through the next town. It is quite dangerous," Belle said.

"How could a town be dangerous?" I asked.

"The town has no one it, but it still has a dark aura," Belle said.

"That sounds horrible, Belle," I said. This must be the town where Dark Matter manifested. He must have been made here, it sounded horrible.

"We should be there within the next few minutes, the town itself can make a man go mad," Mickey said.

"That sounds like we should all be on guard," I said. I wondered how James got through it safely; I hoped he was still okay, that was all that mattered in the end.

"What are those?" Belle asked. She pointed in the direction of dark shadows. They emerged as familiar creatures to both Scooby and I.

"Those are dark minions," I said.

"What do they do?" Belle asked.

"They feed off the darkness in the hearts of both mortals and cartoons. They can kill all of us," I said. Alyssa cowered behind me, scared of the creatures.

"How are we supposed to beat them?" Mickey asked.

"Do you guys know any spiritual speeches, swords?" I asked them.

"No," Belle and Mickey both replied.

"Ra rong rould rork," Scooby said. Music started to play in the background.

Samuel/Chase: **I have lived my life dealing with two faces.**

**I have lied to myself; I have created my own darkness.**

**I ask for Him, to take my lies and forgive them.**

**I just want my son back,**

**I need my light back,**

**I need my son back.**

**God, bring him back to me.**

A sword landed and chopped a dark minion into two pieces. James stood before me with a smile.

"I forgive you, dad," James said.

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"The Golden Warrior, he is right, family is all that matters in the end," James said.

"He is a very wise man," I said.

"Ruys, rour riends rare rtill rhere," Scooby said to us, referring to the dark minions.

"There is only one way to destroy these monsters," I said.

"With the realization I had," James said, cutting off my final statement.

James: **I am what you want, you sick twisted beast.**

**Leave my friends alone.**

**I am the Wayward of the Light,**

**The hero that your master fears,**

**Come out and face the truth, shadows,**

**Stop hiding in the dark.**

As James sang, all the dark minions receded and he smiled. It felt good to see my son.

"They won't stay gone for long," James said. He led the way to the house we have to arrive. I heard a screaming woman and a man sitting outside, nervous.

"What am I supposed to do?" The man asked.

"Matthias, you have to go in there, you have to calm down and relax," James said. We all entered the house and waited, as the woman gave birth and lived. She healed all by herself.

"What am I going to call him?" The Golden Warrior asked.

"I always liked the name Matthew," Belle said.

"But, he is a turtwig, the name doesn't fit," he said.

"How about Twiggy as a nickname and Matthew as his real name?" James asked.

"Twiggy, I like the sound of that name. It sounds beautiful," his wife said.

"Twiggy, it is," the Golden Warrior said. I smiled at the good that we had done. We still had to find the Time Lord and change him to good.

"Do you happen to know where Frank Knight is?" James asked the Golden Warrior.

"Yes, he is in the beast's castle, he is a prisoner there along with his ill girlfriend Lexie, along with a rabbit," the Golden Warrior said.

"Where is the beast's castle?" Belle asked him.

"It is by the inventor's fair," he replied.

"My father, Maurice, is at the inventor's fair, he had to pass the castle, and he might be trapped there," Belle said.

"Rit rooks rike re rare roing ro rhe reast's rastle, roh Roy," Scooby sarcastically said.

"You know we are, Scoob," James said. James, Baby Shelby, Baby Alex, Alyssa, Belle, Mickey and I departed for the beast's castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elphaba awoke to a thumping on the top of her tent. She entered and saw Oz.

"Oz, what do you want?" Elphaba asked her companion from inside her tent.

"A riddling cat just talked to me, he told me that we had to find the castle in shambles, it is how we are going to find the others who can help us," Oz said.

"I guess we should get going in the morning, it will help to make sure that we don't miss them," Elphaba said.

"We can't wait, Elphie, the people we need are going to be traveling into the past soon, we only have a few hours," Oz said.

"I guess that we have to get moving, then," Elphaba said. Elphie shook Colton awake.

"What's a matter, Elphaba?" Colton asked.

"We have to get going, our only chance to find our friends with help is leaving," Elphaba told the boy.

"I guess that means we should get moving," Colton said. Elphaba picked up the sleeping Jared, the Piercing Illusion and carried him out of the tent, which disappeared once she left it.

"How far do we have to walk to find these people?" Elphaba asked.

"We will be meeting be a machine, this machine is apparently called the TARDIS," Oz said.

"What a strange name for a machine, what does it do?" Elphaba asked.

"It is said that this is the object which allows them to travel into the past, to find their friend James, the one we are looking for," Oz said.

"So, we must move quickly, their very assistance depends on it," Elphaba said, as she quickened her step. Finley flew above them, keeping a watch for enemies to the trio and the Animal.

"Do you see the machine?" Oz asked Finley. Finley noticed something shiny off in the distance. It seemed to appear as a magic box, it also seemed to come from Oz's world, there was nothing like this in Oz. Finley flew down to his master.

"Yes, I see a strange box off in the distance; I believe that is our target to meet our acquaintances. It seemed to only be a mile away," Finley said.

"We should make it, then," Oz said. The five of them arrived at the TARDIS.

" I hope that we meet our friends soon," Elphaba said, unaware that they had made it just in time.

**AN: This last scene was an ongoing mini-story which connected to the main story. Next chapter will be all present-centric. This chapter songs were " I'm on my own again," " Undeniably Human,", " forgive me, my son" and " I am the wayward of Light." Review!**

**Reviewer Thanks**

**ATF: Good to hear that I inspired. Not everything will be answered in this story. Good to hear and you will be shocked.**


End file.
